Fantasy fulfilled
by psion53
Summary: Everyone has fantasy's but what if you could have yours come true what would you want, you are invited to come along for the ride with the people who chose to enter their fantasy and come away with more than they ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**It also goes without saying that I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers working there and have no affiliation with the company. There is no profit being made from this story it is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and those of you who chose to read it. The only thing I get out of it apart from that are any reviews you are kind enough to leave for me. **

**Fantasy Incorporated is however my baby.**

**Please note gentle reader, this is not a request story rather this is an advertisement for the company of Fantasy Incorporated as seen by the characters in this offering setting the scene as it were for what is to come. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Welcome to Fantasy Incorporated, where for a modest fee we can turn your fantasy into reality. Do you want to be a swashbuckling hero, a sultry beautiful heroine? Maybe you want to sail the Spanish Main, or dance at a period ball? Does adventure appeal to you, or maybe romance is more your style. Would you like to sit down to dinner with famous historical figures, or seduce or be seduced by some of history's greatest lovers? Would you like to take part in some famous historical battle or watch as a pivotal moment in history takes place?

Perhaps you want to experience the future instead of the past, travel to the stars and walk on new worlds, or exotic underworld cities of the future right here on earth, we can offer all this and more.

Or is the here and now more your thing, does travel and adventure appeal to you, perhaps you want to navigate the jungles, or climb a mountain, maybe some faraway place where you can meet someone exotic and stunning, or perhaps a romantic getaway or holiday for two is more to your liking?

Do you dream of that certain someone, maybe a celebrity is your fantasy, or you just want to meet someone who wants you for you, someone you can be yourself with.

Here at Fantasy Incorporated we can do all that and more. Our dedicated and highly qualified team will work with you on a one on one basis to make your fantasy our reality, and give you the experience of a lifetime.

Complete confidentiality guaranteed, browse our website at your leisure and then email or call us, we are ready to fulfil your dreams and so much more, we are waiting for your communication and eager to help you. Don't wait call us today!

* * *

**Authors note**

**So I know I have been gone for a really long time, for those of you who don't know I've been having issues with my eyes, the epithelium, or surface layer of the skin keeps drying out and tearing off, leaving me in a lot of pain and having to go to an eye clinic in the A&E, or emergency room to those of you in America, to have the surface of my eyes cleaned off, which has left me very light sensitive. Also because of the drying out effect of screens on the eyes I have been limited on time I may use such devices. Recently I have had the complete ****epithelium removed from my right eye in the hopes it will help the condition and prevent the skin from tearing again. Unfortunately I have also developed double vision in this eye due to floaters in there, which makes reading hard. I have also had more problems with the skin tearing in my left eye and am now on my third contact lens dressing in there unfortunately for some reason I have also developed double vision in the left eye as well, so at times reading is next to impossible. **

**I know now might not be the best time to start a new story when I have several unfinished ones on the go, this one however is one I have been working on for quite a while doing a few words a day and roughing out the entire thing, so I though I would put it out here and see what you think.**

**I'm not sure how often I will be updating this one but I really do want to get back into the swing of writing and I hope you are going to enjoy it, thanks for reading. **


	2. Welcome to Fantasy Incorporated

**Thank you to those of you who read the prologue and I hope were intrigued by it, this is the first chapter. It goes without say that I am in no way affiliated with the WWE and this work is done merely for pleasure I get no financial gain from it. My only reward is the fact you are reading this story, and hopefully you will review it letting me know what sort of job I am doing. So with that said on with the story.**

* * *

**Fantasy Fulfilled **

**Chapter one **

**Welcome to Fantasy Incorporated **

The building was not really that tall, just a few floors in height, but it sprawled out over a large area as if saying money was no problem for this company, and they could easily afford the expanse of land that the property was built on. There was lots of gleaming glass and polished steel on the front facade, causing it look bright and new, causing you to itch just to get inside and see if the interior matched the promise of the exterior. Looking through the transparent glass, you were able to see large potted plants, dotted here and there about the lobby. Real ones by the looks of it, not the artificial ones so often seen in these kinds of places, used because it looked good having greenery on show, but without the maintenance real plants required. Couches and chairs were placed here and there, making things, look casual and comfortable, instead of a structured waiting area. In fact everything you could see from outside looking in screamed opulence. The back wall was composed of a highly polished dark wood, while the doors to the elevators stood out from it, being made of slightly lighter wood, which too gleamed, so that you had to wonder how long it took the cleaning staff to get it all looking like that.

In front of the wall stood the reception desk, it too gleamed, and the lighter wood that covered the elevator doors, seemed to have been used in its construction. There were a couple of tastefully placed pot plants on the top, as if keeping with the theme of living plants in the rest of the lobby. The phone that also sat there, was not as you would have expected, a state of the art piece, rather it was a candlestick phone, circa eighteen ninety's, with the original rotating dial, rather than a push button one that had normally been added in more modern times. An old manual typewriter, obviously not used, simply for show, sat to one side of the receptionist, while in front of her hidden by a cleverly placed shelf sat a state of the art lap top, on which she was working.

The receptionist herself was a pretty young woman, in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, her makeup though visible, was not excessive, it was definitely a case of less is more. She wore a crisp white blouse, partially covered by a smart tailored black suit jacket. Her dark hair, was pulled back into a Chinese staircase stitch ponytail, which hung over her right shoulder, allowing the intricate braiding to be seen, while still looking professional.

The doors that allowed entrance slid back silently, as he approached, and a blast of cool conditioned air hit him when he stepped inside, cooling, even slightly chilling him, before he casually made his way to over to the desk. He half expected his steps to echo in the lobby, but instead his feet sank into the thick pilled carpet, which he had not really noticed from outside. Behind him the doors closed without a sound, and in some strange way, he felt cut off from the real world, as if he had somehow stepped into some alternate reality, maybe he had he mused as he thought about it, after all he had come here for his fantasy maybe reality was left at the door.

Stepping up to the desk, he was surprised when the receptionist looked up just as he reached it, a warm but professional smile on her lips. He had to wonder how she had known the exact moment he arrived in front of her, since neither he, nor the doors had made a sound.

"Good morning sir, welcome to Fantasy Incorporated." Her smile became wider; much less professional, as she took in his looks, and he knew, appreciated them. "How may we help you today?" Her voice too took on an almost caressing tone, as if she were interested in him. He suspected that he was the exception rather than the rule for that tone.

"I have an appointment with Mr Deveraux at half past ten." He told her, looking down at the woman and smiling in reply. He knew he was early, but he was nervous, he had never done anything remotely like this before, however he was fed up with his life in certain areas, and this, while not a fix this was a way to at least experience something good even if only for a short while, to allow himself to be fooled that someone cared about him, and just him, the man, not the persona that he created for his job.

Looking down at her computer, which also had a thumbnail picture of the lobby in real time on it, which was how she knew when he reached the desk, she pulled up the appointments for Mr Deveraux, then checked him off as being here, which in turn let the man up in his office know the client was here. "If you would like to take a seat sir?" Clients were not referred to by their names in the lobby; Fantasy Incorporated offered a confidential service, so everyone was sir or Ma'am, even if they were the most recognisable celebrity on the planet. "Mr Deveraux will be with you shortly, can I offer you a drink while you wait, coffee, tea, juice, soda?"

Nervously he tapped his fingers on the desk, feeling almost guilty, when the natural oils in his skin, left a smeared mark behind. "Coffee would be great." He replied, before turning away, heading for a seat underneath a large climbing Philodendron. Its leaves large and imposing, looked as if they were deeply cut, with the pinnation giving them an almost fern like quality. They offered a feeling of privacy, almost protection, the way they overhung and almost shielded him, he felt from casual gaze.

The receptionist watched him walk to his chosen seat, with no little interest, and actually licked her lips, he was a good looking man, with a pleasing physique, he obviously worked out, but at the same time he obviously didn't overdo it. As he sat down, she stood up and made her way to a side office, to get him his coffee.

Now it was his turn to watch her, trim thighs were encased in a tight black pencil skirt, with a slight slit at the back for ease of movement. Her calf's were slim and encased in sheer pantyhose, that headed up under the skirt to her waist, and if the floor had not been the thick carpet, he was sure her high heeled back shoes, would have made a slight clicking sound as she walked. He found himself admiring her, as if she were a nice piece of lobby art. Something to be appreciated, yet not coveted, after all, that was not what he was here for, he was here for fantasy, not reality.

Settling himself in his chosen chair, he glanced at the almost obligatory magazines scattered around on small occasional tables. Nothing caught his fancy though, and he played nervously with his hands, till the receptionist, still with that smile on her face, returned with his coffee, giving him something else to do with them to hide his nerves. He watched her walk back to take her seat behind the desk, her attention going from him and back to whatever she was doing, as if she had forgotten about him, or put him out of her mind.

Sitting in the chair, sipping his coffee, while trying to quell his nerves, he wondered what his friends and colleagues would say if they knew he was here. Some would laugh at him, others would understand, and still others wouldn't care one way of the other.

Time seemed to drag by, he noticed there was no clock anywhere to be seen, so short of looking at his watch, which seemed to be broken, or maybe going backwards, he had no way of measuring how long he had been waiting. Finally though, as he was finishing the last sip of his coffee, the door to the elevator opened with a soft hiss, allowing a man to step out. He looked to be in his late forties, the hair greying and receding from the forehead, his face was round, reflecting the fact that he was more than a little over weight, however the blue suit he wore, was tailored to fit him and show him off to his best advantage, the thing you noticed about it right off however, was that it was obviously expensive. He walked over, his brown shoes gleaming in the artificial light, then on reaching the waiting man he held out a hand.

"Good morning I'm Simon Deveraux, welcome to Fantasy Incorporated, where we hope we will be able to make your fantasy a reality." His smile did not reach his eyes, though he seemed friendly enough.

Hurriedly, putting his now empty coffee cup on the table, the man rose to his feet and gripped the others flabby hand in his own, as they shook hands he responded. "Good morning Mr Deveraux I'm."

"I'll stop you right there." Simon Deveraux interrupted him, as he was about to give his name. "We pride ourselves on our confidentiality here at Fantasy Incorporated, after all your fantasy is your own business, as is your identity." The man was looking towards the doors, so could see perfectly as they opened and allowed a young woman to enter. "Let's go up to my office, where we can finalise the process of bringing your fantasy to life." He indicated the elevator doors with his hand as they began to move.

Ignored by the two men, who were now making their way to the elevator, the young woman stepped up to the desk, where she was greeted by the professional smile of the receptionist who looked up at her. "Good morning ma'am, welcome to Fantasy Incorporated, how many we help you today?"

As they stepped into the elevator, the two men heard her voice soft and low, with a hint of nervousness to it. "Good morning, I'm here for an appointment with Ms Stone at half past ten."

Looking down at her screen, the receptionist brought up Ms Stone's appointments, and in doing so notified the woman her client was here. "If you would just take a seat, Ms Stone will be with your shortly, can I offer you a drink, coffee, tea, juice, soda?"

Pretty much the same things as she had said to him, the man reflected listening to the receptionist talking, as the doors slid smoothly shut preventing him from hearing the young woman's reply. He was glad that the elevator was not playing the almost obligatory muzak, instead a screen in the corner, was describing some of the services Fantasy Incorporated offered, for a price of course.

It did not take long to reach the floor they were headed for, and Mr Deveraux ushered him out, leading him along a tastefully decorated hallway, and into a large office, dominated by a picture window, which he at once realised, was not showing the view outside of the building, but rather a recording of a soothing beach scene, complete with sound. The shush of the waves on the shore, though low was relaxing and he took the seat that was offered to him feeling his nerves start to abate. He was seated not in front of the large imposing wooden desk as he had half expected, but instead in one of the easy chairs that were placed to the side of it. Sitting down, he watched Mr Deveraux unbutton a couple of his jacket buttons, before taking his own seat.

Kelsi Tate sat nervously in her chair; part of her couldn't believe she was here, that she was going to actually do this. She had heard of Fantasy Incorporated of course who hadn't, it was the latest thing, and tipped to be a must for everyone at some point. To live your ultimate fantasy, with complete confidentiality thrown in, it was hard to resist, and she had a fantasy, one that she would dearly love to live out. Her original contact, had assured her that a celebrity was certainly possible, in fact quite often asked for, so here she was, a little unsure about actually following through on it, however nothing ventured, nothing gained, she thought to herself. Sipping her soda, lost in thought, at first she did not realise that someone had approached her.

"Good morning I'm Adrea Stone." The woman's voice pulled her out of her musings, and back to her surroundings. "Welcome to Fantasy Incorporated, where we hope we will be able to make your fantasy a reality." The smile she was being given was totally professional, no hint of real warmth in it; she almost dropped her drink in her nervousness, as she stood up to shake the other woman's hand. The hand she took in her own was cool and the grip of the other woman was slack as if she did not really want to be shaking hands at all, but did it because it was expected of her.

"Good Morning." Kelsi got out; surprised her voice was not quivering due to her nerves. "I'm pleased to meet you Ms Stone." The age old formula of greeting she thought to herself, as she took in the other woman's appearance.

Adrea Stone was dressed in a sharp black business suit, the tailored jacket pinching her slender waist slightly, before fairing out again. Her suits pants were tailored to be flattering, yet obviously comfortable, and she wore a pale lilac top underneath the jacket, while her feet were in patent leather dress shoes, which matched the lilac of her top perfectly, the look screamed quality, which probably did not come cheap. Her age was probably late thirties, maybe early forties, Kelsi guessed. The perfectly styled blond hair hung down well past her shoulders, while her blue eyes were like chips of ice in an angular face, which in some lights, if you were cruel, you might even call equine. Her lips were thin and coloured a deep red, and though at the moment they gave that professional smile, the young woman could not help thinking that they could probably be cruel, if she were so inclined, and for a moment she actually shivered at her own thoughts. Ms Stone's figure was good, obviously the product of several visits to the gym a week and she was tall about 5"9" Kelsi guessed, she was certainly taller than the 5"6" or her own height.

"Let's go up to my office and we can begin the process of bringing your fantasy to life." Adrea Stone began leading the way to the elevator, Kelsi almost stumbled after her, feeling like an ungainly colt taking its first steps, while the other woman walked with a calm assuredness, that was eminently graceful.

The ride in the elevator was made in silence, apart from the infomercial for Fantasy Incorporated, playing on the screen in the corner. Once the doors slid open, Ms Stone led the way down the tastefully decorate corridor, to her office where she ushered Kelsi inside. "Please take a seat, while I get your file and just refresh my memory about your fantasy." The other woman told her, indicating the chair on the other side of her desk, and Kelsi sat down, feeling a little like a school girl, who had been called to the principal's office.

Pulling up the file she wanted on her laptop, Ms Stone gave the other woman what was supposed to be a reassuring smile; however it didn't reassure Kelsi in the least. "We deal with many women who desire a celebrity fantasy, such as you do, and we can for a modest fee, arrange it for you, with of course complete confidentiality guaranteed. You need have no worries that anyone other than you will ever know what happens between you and the man of your choosing, what happens in a fantasy suite, stays in a fantasy suite." Her smile made Kelsi shiver slightly, it looked slightly predatory to her mind."You are happy with your choice?" Ms Stone leaned forward slightly towards her, and was rewarded by Kelsi nodding her head. "Well then once your payment is made." This time, there was no mistaking the smile as anything else, than that of someone about to conduct business. "We can proceed as soon as you like."

Taking in a deep breath, while nodding her head, Kelsi took the tablet that the other woman was offering her, and quickly made her payment, not giving herself a chance to over think things.

"Excellent." The smile on the woman's face was genuine now, as she checked the payment had gone through. She looked Kelsi up and down. "Do you have any questions?" Kelsi shook her head; she felt everything had been covered already before getting to this point. "Then we can proceed to the fantasy suite; your fantasy celebrity, will be programmed to be as near to the real thing as we are able to make him, with the information available to us, I am sure you will have a most pleasurable experience." She rose and made her way to the door, while Kelsi quickly stood up and followed her. This was really happening she thought to herself, and suddenly she found the excitement was overriding her nerves.

Ms Stone led her down the corridor to the elevator once more and it quickly took them to another floor, where she was passed off to another employee, this time a Ms Amadeo, who took her off to prepare for her fantasy.

Finding Ms Amadeo less intimidating and easier to talk to than Ms Stone, Kelsi found herself relaxing in the other woman's presence, as they made conversation, while the settings for her fantasy were created. The two women were quickly on first name terms, and Mirelle as Kelsi found the other woman was called, confided to her that it was her first time in charge of fantasy settings. Which basically meant getting the suite for the fantasy set up, before getting the client ready for their fantasy in the way of clothing, and for women make up and hair. This particular floor, she confided to Kelsi, was for fantasy's of a more romantic, or sexual nature. Some plumping for historical, while others required pure fantasy, and then there were those like Kelsi, who wanted to meet and interact with a celebrity, they probably had no hope of meeting in real life.

The programming of the construct for the fantasy, would be done by more skilled technicians, who would make him as lifelike as possible, before she entered the room, Mirelle explained, as she helped Kelsi choose a simple summer dress and sandals, before quickly yet artfully doing her hair and makeup. Then with a smile at her client, and quickly checking the number of the room, and that it was ready for her, Mirelle allowed Kelsi to enter her fantasy.

You would never think you had just entered another room Kelsi thought to herself, as the entrance door slid shut behind her, it all looked so real, like a meadow in summer, where the grass had not long been cut, and the smell of the severed blades filled the air. There were small copses of trees dotted here and there, the leaves and branches moving lazily in the gentle summer breeze. While the sun shone down from a blue sky, in which fluffy white clouds danced in the wind. Making her way past a small copse of willow trees, which reached down to a small stream, she had not at first noticed meandering through the meadow, Kelsi found a picnic blanket spread out of the grass, its pattern a typical tartan. On it were placed containers with various snacks, while she noticed that bottles of drinks were placed in the stream to keep cool. Then all thought of the picnic was driven out of her head, as he came around the corner. It's him she thought as she watched him approach her, it's really him.

Once Mr Deveraux had gone over his options, once more checking that he knew exactly what he was getting, since he was giving them a lot of leeway, trusting them to provide him with what he wanted. A romance meeting, he was not bothered about the setting, or the time of year, he just really wanted to meet someone who would not care about the hype over who he was, someone who would just want him. Once Simon, as he insisted on being called, had taken his payment, and verified that everything was as he wanted one last time. How often did he have to make his wishes known he wondered? They left the office and headed back down the corridor to the elevator. Then a quick ride later he was introduced to Mr Mauger, call me Aidan, he was told as soon as Simon had vanished back the way they had come, the man who would be preparing him for his fantasy.

Since he had no real setting in mind other than that it be modern day, Aidan chose a room for him at random not telling him what it was, before helping him chose an outfit. He kept it fairly simple, black stone washed jeans, a Fantasy Incorporated logo t-shirt, along with a pair of black sneakers. He pulled his long hair back into a man bun and topped it off with a black baseball cap. Checking his appearance in the full length mirror, he decided he looked okay.

Once Aidan was certain he was happy with everything, and understood what was going to be happening he was allowed to enter his fantasy. As the door closed behind him, he looked around in wonder, everything looked so real, it was hard to believe he was in a room, and not outside in the warm sunshine of a summers day. Bending down he pulled up a few stands of grass before holding them to his nose, finding the scent exactly as it should be. Looking up he watched the clouds move lazily across the blue sky looking for all the world like fluffy marshmallow. The gentle breeze teased the leaves of a nearby copse of trees making them rustle and him smile, the tinkling of a so far unseen stream caught his ears, perfect, just perfect he thought to himself as he headed in search of the water, and hopefully the woman who waited here for him.

As he rounded the copse of trees he caught sight of the stream glinting in the sunlight, nearby sat a picnic blanket, spread with a feast of snacks, while still having plenty of room for two people to sit or even lay on it, and there she was his fantasy. She stood a few feet away from the blanket and she was watching him. She was pretty a brunette one of the few stipulations he had made, she was about five foot five or six he guessed as he looked at her, and they made eye contact. She wore a cornflower blue sundress, which came to just above her knees, and a pair of simple sandals all easy to remove some part of his mind told him. He smiled, as on an exhaled breath she said his name. This was going to be his best experience for a quite a while he just knew it, and with a wider smile on his face he began to walk towards her.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Well I hope you liked my first chapter, please let me apologise now for any unintentional errors on my part, I am sure there is something I have missed. I hope to begin editing and polishing the next chapter soon and hope to post on a weekly basis, though circumstances may dictate a different schedule. At least one of the chapters is going to need a major re-write as I got some of my facts wrong. **

**Opinions and reviews are requested and welcomed, and though I accept criticism is offered as a way to help me improve as a writer, please no flames I would love to know who people think is indulging in a fantasy. **


	3. Fantasy or Reality

**Welcome to chapter two I hope you are going to enjoy it and thank you so much for reading. ****It also goes without saying that I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers working there and have no affiliation with the company. There is no profit being made from this story it is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and those of you who chose to read it. **

**To those of you who guessed at the identity of the wrestler in the fantasy sorry but you were wrong, however you are about to see who it is, so without further ado on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Fantasy or reality?**

Though she did not consciously decide on it, Kelsi felt her body moving forwards. It was as if her legs had developed a mind of their own, and hadn't bothered to check with her brain, to see if what they were doing was okay. He's perfect she told herself, looks just like the real thing, and he did, remarkably similar to some of the pictures she had seen of him. Just over six feet in height, his dark hair, pulled back into the bun, she had seen so often in the pictures of him, when he wasn't in the ring. It was mostly hidden by a baseball cap though, which he sported, like she so often saw in those self same pictures, back to front. He was wearing a black t-shirt, the logo on it she realised, was for Fantasy Incorporated, they really liked to self promote she mused, a smile playing on her lips as she thought that. The T was paired with a pair of stonewashed black jeans, while his feet were in black sneakers. It wouldn't have been a lie, to say that her mouth watered at the sight of him, especially knowing he was here just for her.

He had smiled when she breathed his name, and now it looked like she was smiling at him. He walked towards her, his pace slow, his steps measured and even. She had also started to move, making tentative steps towards him. Hers were a little faster than his, but he figured with his longer stride, they would meet at the blanket. "Perfect." He murdered to himself as they grew closer, the short distance between them simply falling away. Though he had made no specification apart from the hair colour, he thought really they could not have designed a better woman for this fantasy of his. Though it had not even really begun, he hoped they could save her for him and him alone. She was a brunette as requested, with a sweet heart shaped face, out of which gazed a pair of beautiful green eyes, framed by long sweeping lashes. Her cheek bones were high, with a sprinkling of freckles over those cheeks and her nose, like they had been dusted with golden sugar, while her lips were heart shaped, and to his mind, just begging to be kissed at some point.

Then as if it just happened, they were standing there by the blanket, just inches apart, they could just reach out and touch each other, so that's what he did. Slowly taking her fingers in his, and bringing them to his lips, he dropped a small kiss on the back of her slender hand, just like the hero in a period drama "I'm Seth." He informed her quietly, not wanting to break atmosphere, or the mood, even though he knew she already knew what he was called really it was just something to say, the formula of introduction.

She felt her cheeks colour up with a blush, at the touch of his warm dry lips on her skin, her eyes were locked on his, and she saw the skin around them crinkle, making her realise he was smiling. Oh my, she thought, allowing herself to be fooled by her fantasy man, he's smiling at me, Seth Rollins is actually smiling at me, and he just kissed my hand.

He kept her fingers in his, as he waited to see what would happen next, as she flushed, he could not help broadening his smile, knowing for this fantasy, she was his, and his alone.

Feeling hyper aware of his fingers holding hers, she softly replied to him. "I'm Kelsi, I know who you are Seth, and I'm really pleased to meet you."

"Kelsi, I like that." He told her, he wasn't altogether sure if he liked her knowing who he was, maybe he should have expected it, he hadn't specified he didn't want that. In some ways it might make what was going to happen more natural, in others a little more awkward.

It took him several seconds to realised they were just standing there, looking into each other's eyes, like a pair of love struck teenagers; if this were real he thought, I'd make the first move, so I can't expect her to do it. "Shall we sit down and get to know each other a bit better?" He asked, his voice breaking the somehow comfortable silence.

She flushed again, as if suddenly realising he still held her hand in his. He liked her blush he decided, not a deep red, rather a light pink, that coloured her cheeks, making those freckles stand out, as if she had been a little too long in the sun. He also found, he rather regretted the loss of the feeling of contact; their joined fingers had afforded him, as she slipped her fingers from his, before beginning to sink down. Letting her settle herself on the blanket first, he then seated himself, before re-capturing her finger with his own, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"This is a pleasant spot don't you think?" He enquired, thinking he should get at least treat this like a date, before getting down to the meat and potatoes as it were, of what was going on.

She gave him another smile, her eyes drinking him in before replying. "I couldn't have imagined a better place for a first date." She tore her gaze away from him, and glanced around, before her eyes settled on him once more. "It seems to be a really romantic spot."

Though a little stilted, their short conversation seemed to help relax both of them, and soon they were making small talk. Chatting of this and that, little inconsequential things, which while actually not telling them much about each other, served to put them both at their ease.

Kelsi had to fight not to pinch herself, yes she knew this was the fantasy she had paid for, but he seemed so much like a real person. Very much the way she had pictured him in her head, so that she was finding it hard not to think of him as the real deal, after all that was what the fantasy offered, as good as the real thing.

Seth found he was really enjoying this 'date', yes he knew what he wanted before the end of it, but at the same time, he was enjoying himself getting there. He wasn't sure which one of them, started feeding the other with some of the snacks that surrounded them; all he really knew, was that they were feeding each other titbits, from the items that had been placed on the blanket. Nibbling and sucking on each other's fingers, to remove all traces of food, in what to his mind, was a subtle version of foreplay.

"Pity there's nothing to drink." He told her at one point, thinking he could really use a drink right now, wondering if the oversight was accidental, or on purpose.

"There are bottles of drinks in the steam." She replied almost shyly, making it obvious she had noticed something he had not.

Without a word Seth pushed himself up to his feet, going over to the stream, he found there were different kinds of drinks chilling there. Deciding liquid courage was not needed in this situation, he opted for a couple of sodas, fishing them out, before turning to head back to the blanket. The sight that greeted him, as headed back, almost took his breath away. In the short time it had taken him to go and select the drinks, she had risen up on her knees, so she could check out the snacks that were further away from the spot where they were sitting. The sun was glinting off her hair, which he had been pleased to previously notice was long and loose. It seemed to glow in the light, so that she almost looked like an angel, who had somehow fallen to earth, his own personal joy giver, he thought smiling to himself.

She looked up at him, as he began to take his seat next to her again, and he almost dropped the bottles, that were held lightly in his hand. Her lips just seemed to be begging for a kiss, so that's just what he did, and pressed his lips to hers. At first she gave an almost startled gasp, however quickly relaxed into it, and kissed him back.

It wasn't much more than them pressing their lips together, yet Kelsi swore she could feel it go all the way down to her toes. It was certainly a sweet first kiss, and she felt almost regretful when he pulled back, gazing at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

He watched silently, as she went from kneeling to sitting. There was a hint of something on her lips, some elusive taste; he had not quite got enough of to name. Once she was comfortably seated, he opened her drink, before handing it to her, then watching almost in fascination, as she brought it to her lips. How I wish I was that bottle he thought, before his practical side reminded him, she was his to do with as he pleased right now. He vaguely remembered, he had his own drink gripped in his fingers, however he couldn't take his eyes off her, almost mesmerised, as he watched her throat move, to swallow the liquid in her mouth.

Kelsi could feel his eyes on her as she drank, as if they were caressing her wherever his gaze fell, she felt small shivers under that look, it was so intense, as if for now, she was the only thing that mattered in his world. When she pulled the bottle away from her lips, Seth hurriedly pulled the top off his own bottle, before quickly taking a drink. Now it was her turn to watch him. How I wish I was that bottle, she thought to herself, as his lips moved on the neck.

Seth was aware of her eyes on him, he wanted to kiss her again, not just the pressing of their lips together, this time he wanted a proper kiss.

Kesli swallowed, at the way Seth was eyeing her lips as he put his bottle down, suddenly, despite how much she wanted this, she felt incredibly nervous despite the drink she had just had her mouth was suddenly dry. He reached out, taking the bottle from her unresisting fingers, casting it aside, before slowly pulling her too him. It was as if time had slowed immeasurably, and they were moving in slow motion. She found herself leaning towards him, as at last their lips met, for their second kiss.

At first this kiss was light and gentle, like taking your first bite of warm sun ripened fruit, and they both savoured it. Slowly though, it deepened, as their mouths fused and locked together, as if each were trying to devour the other, only stopping in the end, because they needed air in their starved lungs.

Both were a little surprised, to find they were now laying full length on the blanket. Thankfully they had avoided the snacks, which partially surrounded them. Their arms wrapped around each other, and their bodies pressed together.

Normally Kelsi would have been shocked, even embarrassed, that she was acting in such a wanton manner, yet this was her fantasy she reminded herself sharply, this was what she had paid for, to make love with Seth Rollins.

Trying not to smile, as he noticed the colour flood her cheeks, Seth thought this could not be better if he had scripted it himself, she was perfect, so realistic, in fact it would be all too easy to fool himself that she was just that, a real living breathing woman, his woman.

"Want to try again?" He questioned, before angling his lips back to hers. Her reply was to fuse their mouths once more, there seemed to be no need for further words, their actions however were saying plenty.

This kiss was passionate and needy, like a wild animal struggling to be free; it took on a life of its own. This time when they finally broke apart, they were panting, gasping for air. Her hands had found their way under his T, where she was running them over the warm skin of his back. While he had pushed the straps of her sundress off her shoulders, and pulled the top down, exposing the strapless bra that covered her breasts, hiding them from his view. Looking deep into her green eyes, he moved his hand to the clasp of her bra, and snapped it open, before pulling the offending material aside, he looked down as he exposed her to his hungry eyes.

"You're beautiful, and all mine." He whispered, while she blushed slightly at his words and gaze, he used one hand to caress her, while he dipped his head, to gently tease a nipple with his tongue.

This was the moment that fantasy and reality merged for Kelsi, no longer did she remind herself that this was her fantasy, what she was paying for. Now this was just Seth and her, all other thoughts were brushed aside. Slipping one hand from his top, she used it to knock the already slightly dislodged cap from his head, before using that hand to free his hair from the confines' of its bun, running her fingers through it, as the strands fell forward, framing his face, and gently ticking her skin.

Seth could feel his length straining against his jeans, and he wriggled slightly, looking for relief from the ache, however Kelsi moaning at that moment, soft and low, did nothing to help his situation in fact it made it worse, and he longed to be freed from the confines of his clothing.

"Seth." Hearing his name spilling from her lips, turned uncomfortable to agony, especially when the hand that was not in his hair, left his back, as she gently caressed him, making him strain against his jeans,. He found himself wishing he could somehow make them vanish, just for the relief it would provide.

She could feel how hard he was, as she ran her hand over his groin, and she longed to touch him, so without over thinking it, she snapped the button open, then pulled the zip down. Hearing his hiss sharp, as she slipped her hand inside, so she could gently caressed him through his underwear.

For Seth her touch was both agony and ecstasy. Ecstasy, because the pressure was gone, giving him a little relief, and because she was touching him. Yet also agony, because she was touching him, and he wanted more, so much more, he wanted everything. Lifting his head from her breast, he found her mouth once more, plundering it as he explored with his tongue, wanting to taste her, encouraging her tongue to move against his own, and respond in kind. His hands moved seemingly of their own volition, as she stroked his aching length, making him harder than he had ever thought possible. Catching the hem of her dress, he pushed it up, running his hands over her upper thighs, and growling slightly, as he found his way impeded by the sheer material that made up her pantyhose. Without real thought, his fingers ripped through the thin nylon material, and he touched the skin of her legs with his fingertips. Frustrated he made the hole bigger, so that he could fit his hand inside and gently skim over the warm skin of her upper thigh. "Oh Kelsi." He murmured to her, as he lifted his head slightly, and took a deep breath, before plunging into the kiss once more.

She was squirming against him she realised, her body making its wants and needs known, by the way it moved against his. When she felt his fingers on her skin, a flood of wetness soaked her panties, leaving her breathless. When she felt one of his fingers, push aside the material that made up the crotch of her undergarment so he could explore her, she almost collapsed in a boneless heap, due to the feeling of pleasure it created.

The two of them lay there together in the warm sunlight, caressing and exploring each other, till finally it seemed neither of them could bare it any longer, Somehow they divested each other of their clothes till both were naked. When they came together it was in a union of mutual desire and lust. Their bodies fused together, and moved almost as one. Finally with cries of pleasure they stilled, laying there panting, holding each other close in the afterglow. Only one coherent thought ran though each of their minds, perfect.

Finally lifting his head before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, Seth rolled off Kelsi, and with his brain working again, he wondered what happened next? He knew they had to leave here, and once they did, this fantasy would be over. He could honestly say it was everything he had hoped for, and so much more. He hadn't been Seth, Mr WWE superstar, Mr Universal champion, Mr how much is in your bank account? He had just been Seth, his fantasy had been to be wanted for who he was, and it seemed like he had gotten just that. Unfortunately, he realised he wanted more than just a fantasy, he wanted her to be real. Suddenly he wanted this to be over, fantasy was good, however he realised in that moment of clarity, he wanted the substance. So dropping one last kiss on her lips he stood up to get dressed, later he knew he would look back and savour this as a memory, right now though he just wanted to get away.

Watching him get dressed, Kelsi was not sure what she was feeling. She had just given herself to a construct of the man, she was sure wouldn't even notice her in real life, and the sad thing about it, was she was quite sure, she was a little in love with him. Not like she lusted after the man she watched on TV, and had seen at a few live events, no it seemed had developed genuine feelings, for this fantasy man they had made for her. Rising to her feet she pulled on her panties and dress, the pantyhose were ruined, so she left them on the blanket, holding her sandals in her hand, rather than putting them on, so she could feel the cool grass on her feet as she left.

They looked at each other a little awkwardly now, neither of them really sure what to say or do. Till on pure instinct, treating her as he would a real woman after a date, he pulled her into his arms, and tenderly kissed her, before they parted without another word, each one walking back out, the way they had come in.

Reaching her exit door, Kelsi looked back over her shoulder, there was no sign of Seth now, and she realised the room for surely that was what it was, even if they called it a suite, was getting dark, as if night were falling, though it was probably no later than mid afternoon in reality. With a little sigh, she exited the room, and left the fantasy behind her, entering the real world once more.

The smiling face of Mirelle Amadeo quickly greeted Kelsi on her exit from her fantasy suite. "I hope you had a pleasant experience here at Fantasy Incorporated." She gushed at Kelsi, in what was an obviously rehearsed line. "If you did, please be sure to tell your friends about us." So much for confidentiality Kelsi thought with a rueful smile, yes I'm going to run right out and tell all my friends, I had a picnic and sex with a fantasy Seth Rollins, Not like they won't think I'm a really big looser, or desperate, or a repressed fan girl, or anything like that if I do. They won't laugh at me behind my back, or worse still, right to my face. It seemed that Mirelle could not tell any of what Kelsi was thinking, because she gushed right on. "There are discounts made to you for referrals, and an automatic ten percent discount for your own repeat business, within two calendar months, with further discounts after that visit, until your eleventh visit to us, is our free gift to you." She looked expectantly as her client, as if she expected her to want to book another fantasy right this minute.

With a tight smile, Kelsi thanked the other woman and told her it was certainly an experience, and that she would think about booking again at a later date, right now she really wanted to get back to her hotel. She was longing to take a nice long, hot soak in the bath. After she changed back into her own clothes, she was led back to the elevator, which would take her back to the lobby. It was a good thing that a construct couldn't get you pregnant, or give you anything nasty, she thought to herself, as she walked out of the main entrance, they hadn't used any method of protection, when they had sex, but then one wouldn't have been needed. Though she did wonder at the fluid that had run down her leg a little, maybe they wanted to make it as realistic as possible.

Once Seth exited the fantasy suit, he was quickly greeted by Simon Deveraux himself, the other man it seemed, wanted to check that everything had been to his liking, and that he had enjoyed his fantasy. Seth's request that if he ever returned, he would like to have the same construct, was noted down in his file. He changed back into his own clothes, before he ended up chatting over a coffee, after which he was escorted to the elevator, through the lobby and to the main doors of the building, where they once again shook hands, before he left, heading to the car which had brought him here.

Relaxing in the back of his limo, sipping a cold drink, Seth decided there were definite perks to being a celebrity. As much as he had enjoyed his fantasy, and part of him regretted that it could not be more than that, he knew it was time to get back to the reality of his daily life.

They had an episode of RAW to do tonight, he wasn't defending his title but he did have a match. Then in the following days, it would be house shows, interviews, and all the other things that came with being the champion. Still he thought to himself, all he had to do was close his eyes and remember the fantasy, especially his fantasy woman Kelsi, brunette with those pretty green eyes, and of course that incredible sex.

The journey back to his hotel was both too short, and too long. Too short because he wanted to linger over thoughts of his fantasy woman, too long because he really wanted to have a long leisurely shower and clean himself up. Good job constructs don't have STD's and can't get pregnant, he thought with a grin, as he exited the limo and entered the foyer of the hotel, protection had not even entered his mind while he was in the suite. He kept a wary eye out for fans in the lobby, it was not inconceivable that some of them might be staying here, and he really didn't feel like being waylaid right now. His quick visual scan revealing nothing, he quickly headed for the elevator, eager to get up to his room, and have that much desired shower.

Once Kelsi had indulged herself with that hot bath, she inspected herself in the mirror, her eyes were sparkling. She decided there was something new in them, which had not been there before. It was the red marks on her left shoulder that shocked her though, when had he marked her with hickeys she wondered, trying to think back over the fantasy. Finally she concluded it must have been while they were making love, there had been lots of kissing, and even some nibbling then.

Smiling as she thought of it, Kelsi knew she would have to hide them from her girlfriend's, who were joining her in a while they were planning on going for something to eat, maybe if there was time a bit of sightseeing, before heading to the show. While she had booked a couple of days off to indulge in her fantasy, the others were driving down and back in the one day. She on the other hand was staying overnight, before heading back in the morning.

Leaving the bathroom, she looked at the clothes she had chosen, her new Seth Rollins T-shirt, black skinny jeans, a light jacket in case it turned cold, all finished off with a pair of strappy sandals with a fairly low heel. Grabbing the dryer she styled her hair quickly, letting it hang down around her face. After that she sat at the vanity, where she applied a small amount of make-up, Kelsi decided just a little would do, when she glanced at the time, and saw she was due to meet her friends Issy Garman, Skyla Kirby and Gracely Frasier downstairs in the dining room for that meal in a few minutes.

After his shower Seth got dressed, smart but at the same time casual, he checked over his bag for the show one last time, before heading down to the hotel parking lot to get his rental, for the fairly short drive, to tonight's venue. He would save time and eat in catering, after that there would be meetings to go too, possible last minute changes to the card, matches needed to be talked about and gone over. Maybe a few meet and greets for fans in premier seats. Still as busy as it would be, he would still have his fantasy with Kelsi to think about, he decided as he got underway.

It did not take long till he arrived at the venue; he found a spot and parked up, grabbed his things, hung his pass around his neck, so he could get through security with minimal fuss and headed to the entrance. Once he finally made it inside, he stowed his bags in the locker room, before heading for catering. In spite of the snacks during his fantasy he had built up quite the appetite, and the smell of food made his mouth water.

When they met in the hotel restaurant, Kelsi and her friends caught each other up with what had been going on in their lives, even though it was not that long since they had been together. Kelsi kept to herself her morning and early afternoon activities though; those were for her, and her alone. Lunch was eaten with laughter and jokes, a little teasing here, and there, as well of talk of their hopes that they might get to see their own personal favourite superstars at the show tonight.

Once the meal was over, they headed out to see some of the sights, before pulling into her friend Skyla's car, to head over to arena, where they would join the queue of ticket holders, to get into the show. Their seats weren't the best ones; however they were very good, only a few rows back from the ring. Having kept her morning activities to herself, Kelsi now wanted to see the real Seth, and maybe see how her fantasy matched up to reality. Her excitement as the crowd was let into the arena, and they found their seats, was as great as her friends, and they were all quickly into the show, cheering, booing and chanting along with everyone else.

Seth was bouncing around beside Dean, they were going out for a match against the Uso's, after they had attacked Roman on the previous RAW, so he could be written out with a minor injury, and have some time off, now Dean and Seth were out for revenge on behalf of their friend and brother.

"Ready Use?" Jey asked walking up and looking at the two men, who were also friends of him and his twin, and grinning at them.

"Let's burn it down." Seth replied with a grin, making Dean laugh, along with Jimmy who had just joined them. Then the Uso's music hit, and the two men made their way to the ring, leaving two thirds of the Shield waiting for their own music to start, so they could make their own entrance.

Kelsi had her eyes glued to the stage as she heard Seth's music start, and he was announced, when he appeared with Dean, she shivered, remembering the way she had been touched and kissed in her fantasy. Around her the other fans, her friends amongst them were cheering as the match got underway, and she heard her own voice join them, cheering loudly for Seth. The match was fast passed, and quickly spilled from the ring out into the crowd, as Seth and Dean attempted to exact retribution for Roman. The group of friends were shocked, as they were ushered out of their seats by security, seconds before the superstars were fighting where they had been sitting. In fact if not for the security guys, Kelsi could have reached out and touched Seth, he was that close.

They were having a great match, the capacity crowd were really into it, Seth thought as they spilled out into the audience, letting the fans, who normally wouldn't get such a good view of the action, see things up close and personal for a while. Looking up to prepare for the next set of moves, he found himself looking at a face he knew, there wearing his T-shirt, was Kelsi. He almost missed his cue he was so shocked at seeing her, his mind couldn't process it, had the construct he had spent time with somehow been brought here?

"Seth." Dean hissed, and he shook his head, bringing himself back to here and now, getting himself back into the game.

Kelsi found herself locking eyes with Seth, and for a moment as he gazed at her, she could have sworn she caught a hint of recognition in his eyes. How could that be she wondered, he's never seen me before? For that split second though, she thought fantasy had become reality, and he would say her name, however as Dean hissed at him, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the match, his attention leaving her and settling back on his job.

"O M G, did you see that Seth looked right at you." Her friend Issy squealed in her ear, as she grabbed Kelsi's arm, almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

Kelsi found she could not answer, her attention locked on the match going on before her, well really it was locked on Seth. All too soon though, the action moved away from them, as the wrestlers were sent back into the ring, where it was not too much longer, till Dean pinned Jimmy, as Seth prevented Jey from making the save. Then Dean and Seth's arms were being raised in victory, and Jey and Jimmy were limping their way up the ramp. As the referee raised his arm, Seth was scanning the crowd looking for her. He spotted her a few rows back, with a group of other women, and he smiled to see that she was wearing one of his T-shirts, she looked good enough to eat he thought, and wouldn't he just love to have a snack.

Then reality and common sense kicked in, she couldn't be his Kelsi, she wasn't a construct, she was a living breathing person. It was obvious she was here with those other woman, probably her friends, who were talking and laughing with her. He wondered if Fantasy Incorporated had just used the image of the young woman to make his fantasy for him, or if it was pure coincidence. All too soon it was time for them to exit the ring, making way for the dark match, so he and Dean hit the ramp, playing to the fans, slapping hands and exchanging a word or two with some of them.

Once they were backstage Dean turned to look at his friend. "What happened out there?" He questioned. "You seemed distracted while we were out in the crowd."

"A woman." Seth replied. "I thought for a second I knew her, that's all."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe she was a rat you fucked." He suggested, not really thinking it mattered one way or another, before adding. "I'm gonna hit the showers, fancy a drink in the hotel bar when we get back?"

Seth considered the question for a moment before he made his mind up and smiled. "Yeah sounds good." He replied, thinking he could use a drink or two tonight, fantasy wasn't supposed to invade reality he was sure, and the sight of that woman, had thrown him for a loop.

Receiving a light punch to the shoulder, as Dean headed for his shower, Seth closed his eyes for a moment picturing Kelsi in his mind. The woman in the crowd probably just looked like her, he reasoned with himself, hell he had only seen her for a few seconds at most, still she sure was pretty he thought, with a rueful smile. For a moment, he was tempted to have her invited backstage, but then why spoil his fantasy? Squaring his shoulders unconsciously, he headed in Dean's wake to the showers.

Once the show was over, it took a little while to get out of the building, due to the volume of people all heading out to the parking lot, as well as the position of their seats. Her friends wanted to hang around and see if they could spot any of the superstars leaving, maybe see their own favourites. Kelsi however decided to head to the hotel. So with hugs and kisses to her friends, who were surprised she did not want to see if she could spot Seth, she hailed a cab and headed off.

Once back at the hotel, she didn't feel like going straight to her room, so instead headed to the bar, where she ordered herself a drink. Taking a seat at one of the tables near the bar, she reflected on the day she had, had. Sitting there nursing her drink she quickly got lost in her own thoughts, as the bar gradually filled up around her. Finally though draining the last drop of liquid, and deciding she was ready to get out of here. She stood, only to be bumped from behind by someone, making her stumble, almost losing her footing.

"Sorry toots." A familiar sounding voice rasped from behind her, as a hand reached out to steady her. "Let me get you another drink?"

Seth and Dean had their respective showers, and then headed for the parking lot to Seth's car. Throwing their bags in the trunk, they took up their normal positions, Seth driving and Dean in the passenger seat. Both of them rolled the windows down, waving and shouting greetings to the fans crowding around them, as they drove out of the lot, heading back to the hotel.

Once they reached the hotel and parked up, it was a quick trip up to their rooms to drop off their bags, before the two of them met up again, at the entrance to the bar. A few of the other superstars were already there, and both were sure more would be set to follow, they headed in and ordered their drinks, finding an empty table close to the bar, the pair sat down. They chatted as they drank, telling stories the other had probably heard before, from their days on the independent circuit. Seth stood up to go and get them refills, the bar was becoming more crowded and noisy, as more of the guest and superstars came in for a drink. These drinks were quickly consumed and then it was Dean who got up to get more. As he did so, he knocked a lone woman who was in the process of getting up. She had been sitting by herself at one of the tables when they arrived, and had been nursing her drink, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. He quickly reached out to steady her, as he apologised to her back, and offered her another drink. When she turned around, he saw the Seth T-shirt he had not really taken in from the back, and figured her obviously for a fan.

When Kelsi turned to answer Dean, she found her gaze drifting over his shoulder, to the man still seated at their table. Her eyes locked with his, and she watched like a rabbit frozen in a cars headlights, as he slowly stood up, and moved towards her.

To say Seth was in shock, when the woman turned around, was an understatement it was her it was Kelsi, it seemed like fate or destiny, or something like that, before he knew it, he was on his feet, walking towards her. Her name spilled from his lips on an expelled breath barely audible over the noise in the bar. "Kelsi."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it has provided you with some answers and maybe some more questions. To those who reviewed, ****jessica619****, ****nolabell66****, and ****Willow Edmond**** thank you so much. I hope you will continue to read, till the next time, I'll bid you adieu for now. **


	4. Welcome to Reality

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this little effort of mine and to ****jessica619, Willow Edmond and nolabell66, for the reviews.**

**I don't own and am in no way affiliated with the WWE this story is pure fantasy and not being written for any kind of profit.**

* * *

**Chapter three Welcome to reality**

Though he had said her name softly, he might as well have shouted it out; it was so easily audible to Kelsi, or maybe it was the fact she was looking at his lips and saw him say her name, never really hearing it at all. It can't be happening she thought to herself, he's the real deal, not some fantasy made up for me, that's Seth 'freakin' Rollins in the flesh.

Watching as his friend and the mystery, at least to him, woman he thought it was almost as if they were in a pool of silence in the sea of noise around them, where they were just drinking each other in with their eyes, Dean decided to say something to break the spell, so holding out a hand to her announced. "Hi I'm Dean." Taking her unresisting hand in his he shook it briefly, before gesturing to Seth. "That's."

He got no further than that, because she cut him off without meaning to, as she almost whispered, rather than said. "Seth."

Of course she's a fan of his; he thought to himself, she knows who he is. He watched Seth catch her fingers in his, bringing them to his lips, kissing them. Smooth he thought to himself, watching the two of them. "Well you know who we are?" He went on undaunted. "Can we have your name?" He looked at her with a flirtatious smile.

However it was Seth, who this time louder said."Kelsi." Dean was interested to see the light blush that coloured her cheeks. Something, he told himself, was going on here they obviously knew each other somehow, and that meant there were questions that wasted answeres.

"How do you know my name?" Kelsi asked Seth; it wasn't possible they had never met, yet at the same time the way he was acting was so familiar, just like the construct in her fantasy.

Seth found himself wondering too, she couldn't be from his fantasy she was a real flesh and blood woman, it all had to be some crazy coincidence. Maybe Fantasy Incorporated had cut corners a bit, using the image of a real woman along with her name for his fantasy, one who just happened to be a fan of his he reasoned to himself. There was one way to know though he realised, thinking back to his fantasy and what he had done.

Dean was looking from one to the other, a bit like a spectator at a tennis match, wishing Roman was here and not having a few days off, he would have easily found out what was going on. He watched as Seth almost too casually, reached out and pulled at the neck of Kelsi's T-shirt, seeing the look of shock on his friends face at what was revealed.

When Seth pulled aside the neck of Kelst's shirt he wasn't expecting to find anything there. He'd laugh it off and claim he heard her friend say her name at the show, before offering her a drink, and maybe he would leave with her number. It had to all just be a coincidence. Either Fantasy Incorporated had copied her image and given it her name, or it was all just pure chance. One if those strange coincidences that happen now and again, leaving you scratching your head over it, as you tried to figure it out. However when he pulled the neck of her top to the side, he saw the last thing he expected to, there on her skin, were the hickey's he had left on his fantasy woman. Instinctively his fingers tightened on hers, as he looked into her eyes.

"This can't be happening." He whispered to her. "It was a fantasy that's all. He almost felt like he was in shock.

Now Dean really wished Roman was here to get to the bottom of things, because he didn't have a clue what was going on. He supposed he could ask them how they met, but both of them wore shocked, maybe even embarrassed expressions.

"I think we need to talk." Seth blurted out.

"Too right we do." Dean agreed, wanting now more than ever to know what was going on.

Seth could not help smiling at Deans words, and took the opportunity offered by the distraction his friend had caused, to pull his supposed fantasy lady closer to him, wrapping an arm around her, so he could keep her by his side. "I meant just Kelsi and I Dean; I'll explain everything to you once I understand it myself." He felt the young woman at his side stiffen slightly, this had the makings of being really embarrassing for them he realised, Dean armed with that kind of information would have a hard job keeping it to himself. "If it's okay with Kelsi that is." He amended, glancing at her and smiling, as he gave himself a way out.

Any young child would have been proud of the pout that Dean gave him at that. "You at least owe me a drink." He told Seth, knowing by the look on his friends face that he was not going to be getting his answers, at least not yet that was.

"Fine." Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it he withdrew some bills and handed to Dean. "Have fun bro, now the lady and I really need to talk."

With a grin, a wink and a slap to Seth's back, Dean pocketed the money. "Yeah you and the lady go and have a real nice talk." He put a certain emphasis on the word talk, which made Kelsi flush with embarrassment, as if he were really suggesting they were going to be doing something else, instead of talking. If she had been able, she would have run out of the bar and hidden in her room, however Seth's arm prevented that. Well his arm, along with the fact that she too wanted to know the truth of what had happened earlier in the day, because if this wasn't a breach of confidentiality, she had a feeling she didn't know what was.

Knowing she would have that pretty blush on her face, and feeling a bit flushed himself, Seth turned his head to look at Kelsi and gave her a small smile. "Let's go have that talk." He suggested. "Are you okay with coming up to my room?"

Oh boy, Kelsi thought to herself, Seth just asked me to go to his room with him, then however she reasoned if what she was beginning to suspect had happened earlier today, she had nothing to worry about. "Okay." She replied, just loud enough for him to hear. "I think we both have questions that we need to find the answers to."

That reply was enough to have him quickly guiding her out of the bar, to the lobby, away from Dean, his friends and colleagues. The ride up to his floor was made in a kind of awkward silence, though he kept his arm wrapped around her, as if scared she might vanish at any moment if he were to let her go. Probably if anyone else has seen them, they might have figured they had hooked up for a one night stand, or more likely from the lack of interaction between them, that she was a hooker and he her client, or maybe in this day and age, the other way around.

As is so often the way of these things, the ride up seemed to take forever. Both of them half expected the elevator to stop at every floor, letting people on and off. However their ride was uninterrupted by anyone, leaving them both to their thoughts, which were going round and round in their heads. Both were almost certain their fantasy's had been with each other, rather than a construct. For Seth the marks on her shoulder were almost incontrovertible proof, while to Kelsi it was the fact Seth seemed to know her, and the way he had kissed her hand in the bar just like in her fantasy. Finally though after what seemed to them an eternity, while questions raced in their heads, they reached his floor. The doors slid open, allowing them to step out of the small box and into the hallway. Guiding her to the door of his room, Seth unlocked it with his key card, and invited her to enter.

Once they were inside she moved over to look at the view, he was on a higher floor than her. While she looked out at the lights of the city, he went to the small fridge and pulled out two soda's one for each of them, he figured they were going to need clear heads, though for a moment or two, he hesitated about pulling out a couple of beers instead.

Walking over to stand beside her, looking out over the city, he wondered just how they were going to talk about this. Right now she seemed awkward and a little shy, and he was feeling a little off balance himself, maybe the beer would have been a better idea he thought, loosen them both up a bit. However just as he thought about changing the selection of drinks, she spoke her voice just as he remembered.

"This morning I went to a company called Fantasy Incorporated, located at the edge of the city, for a fantasy." She sounded embarrassed, and he wanted to tell her not to be, since he had done the same thing, he betted if he looked at her right now, her face would be red. "I wanted to experience a romantic fantasy." Her voice shook a little. "And I." Hearing the tremor, acting on instinct, he wrapped an arm around her, trying to give her support and encourage her. When she spoke again, her voice sounded stronger, though what she had to say came out rushed "Ipickedyoutohaveasmyfantasyhero." He was certain her face was now a brighter red that he had previously seen it.

He was probably as embarrassed as her Seth thought; you didn't expect to meet your fantasy after all. "I was at Fantasy Incorporated this morning, just like you. I wanted a romance, to meet someone who wanted me, just for me, I pretty much left it up to them what I got, just specified I wanted her to be a brunette." Now he did turn his gaze from the view and look at her. "It was an almost classic setting, a picnic in the middle of nowhere." He watched her face as he spoke.

Almost seamlessly she took over the narrative from him. "Copses of trees in a summer meadow, with a stream meandering thought it, we met by the blanket and you kissed the back of my hand."

"We sat and talked, fed each other bits of the snacks, real romance novel stuff." He took it up again, though he coloured slightly, when admitting he knew what went on in romance novels. "You'd noticed the drinks in the stream, and I got them for us, we drank, then we kissed."

Now she spoke again, as if they were trying to reconcile what had happened, by telling each other. "We kissed some more, and touched each other."

"Till finally we made love, then after we got dressed and parted company." He finished it for them. When he fell silent, they turned as one to look at each other, as they did, he realised he still held the unopened cans of soda in his hands. He offered her one and she took it, glad of the cold metal on her sweating palms.

"Except we didn't get the fantasy we expected." She spoke softly as again as she popped the can open and took a quick drink, once again he found himself mesmerised, watching her swallow. "Instead of constructs we got each other, somehow they messed up."

Seth looked at her with a soft smile, now it was out in the open, he found he was losing his embarrassment, he had made love to this woman, and it had been a wonderful experience. "I'm kind of glad they did." He replied to her as he popped his own can open and drank. As he did so, he could not help noticing her watching him. "What we had was special; I don't think it would have been so good with constructs." Now that they both had a hand free, he took hers in his. "Let's sit down. He suggested leading her away from the window, over to the couch.

She offered no resistance, and seated herself next to him; he moved closer and wrapped his free arm around her pulling her into him. "So what do we do now?" She questioned turning her head slightly to look him in the eye.

In answer, surprising both of them, Seth leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he hadn't meant to do that he though, and was certain she didn't expect it either, just as she had earlier in the day though, she kissed him back. Breaking the kiss for a moment he placed his can of drink on a nearby table, before taking her from her and placing it beside his, then without a word he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another longer kiss, marvelling at just how right it felt having her in his arms.

Maybe neither of them were surprised to find themselves laying full length on the couch, when the kiss ended. He laying slightly on top of her, their bodies grinding on each other, after all it had happened before, and there was a kind of comforting familiarity about it. Kelsi looked up into his dark lust filled eyes and freed one of her hands from under his shirt where they had gone on instinct using it to stroke his face, feeling the soft hair of his beard against her palm. "Seth?"

His name on her lips was both question and sweet caress, he gazed down at her, as if he wanted to learn every curve of her face, every freckle every little mark, as if he wanted to commit every inch of it to his memory. If this was all there would ever be, he wanted her sharp in his mind, while he hoped this would rather than the end, be the beginning of something, he knew any sort of relationship took two. "Kelsi?" Her name was a hope and a pray, as well as a question, before she reached her hand behind his head, pulling him in for another long kiss.

She knew about the rats, all fans did, and while she would class herself a fan only, if she could have him once more, she was willing to turn herself into a rat for one night just to be with him again. As their lips moved against each other, their tongues engaged in a leisurely duel, while their hands were not idle, pushing clothing aside, or slipping underneath it, as they explored each others bodies. Half forgotten areas restored to memory once more, while new ones were discovered.

Lifting his head and looking down into her kiss drugged eyes, which were darker now with desire and want. "Bed." He almost ordered her, not wanting to be confined on the couch, but rather able to stretch out on the Queen sized bed, and enjoy everything that he was sure was going to happen.

She gave a brief nod of her head, before he was on his feet so fast; it almost made his head spin. Pulling her up, he swept her into his arms, before carrying her, bridal style to the bed depositing her by it, rather than on it. He noted her lips were swollen from his kisses, and decided he wanted one more, while they were kissing he unsnapped the button on her jeans then pulled down the zip, smiling against her lips, as she did the same for him.

When the kiss broke, they quickly began divesting each other of their clothes, not a word spoken by either of them, right now there seemed to be no need for them. Once they were naked, he lifted her once more, placing her gently on the bed and quickly following her down onto it. They were quickly kissing and exploring each other's bodies once more, as if both of them, needed to commit every inch of the other to memory, with a heated kiss or caress, lick's and nibbles. Until finally they came together in an explosion of desire, making love, to each other slowly and tenderly, as if they had all the time in the world, which maybe they did.

After, they lay together in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath, while they snuggled in post coital bliss. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to spoil the moment, though both of them knew they needed to address the elephant in the room. It was hardly likely that they would have met if not for Fantasy Incorporated, or rather the mistake that had been made. Both would have gone on with their lives, unaware that there had been more to their fantasy's than either one of them realised. It had been not one chance happening, but several that had brought them together now. If she had not gone to RAW if she and her girlfriends had not had those particular seats, if Seth, Dean and the Uso's had not taken their fight out into the crowd, if he had not recognised her, if he and Dean had not decided to go to the bar, if she had not decided to go to the bar, if Dean had not bumped into her. So many seemingly random choices and events, which together had eventually led to here and now, the pair of them together on his bed, wrapped around each other.

They lay there looking at each other, both with things to say, questions to ask, yet neither of them wanting to destroy the moment. Part of Kelsi was scared that Seth might ask her to leave; after all wasn't that what wrestlers did with rats, got rid of them as soon as possible once the deed was done? She had thought when she made that decision earlier, that she would be fine with it, but now, she hated the thought of him kicking her out; she wanted to stay here with him, wrapped in his arms, feeling loved and even somehow safe. Maybe though, she reasoned, she should just get it over with quickly, like pulling off a band aid, deal with a short sharp pain, rather than draw things out, and probably end up hurting even more.

Watching her face, Seth tried to figure out what was going on in her head. The sex had been great both times, but she wasn't some fantasy construct she was real, she had feelings too, just like he did. He wrapped his finger in a strand of her hair tugging on it gently, and gazing into her eyes, before dropping a kiss on her lips, when he thought she was going to speak, silencing those words before they could be given life.

Instead he got in first. "So I'm thinking." He paused to kiss her lips gently for another moment or two. "We get some sleep, wake up, go at it like bunnies." He flashed her a wicked grin to show that he was having fun. "Get some more sleep, wake up, shower sex, I mean that's a fantasy right?" He was pleased to note the slightly worried look on her face when he opened his mouth was gone, and she was trying not to giggle as he tried to keep his face serious, he was having more luck than she was. "Breakfast, try and avoid Dean, that one's not going to be easy." This time she did laugh. "Then we head over to Fantasy Incorporated and find out what the fuck happened, after that we sit down discuss things, and hopefully see where we go from there." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again slowly and tenderly this time pouring his emotions into that joining of their lips. "I know we've kind of put the cart before the horse here, but I'd like to see if this could go somewhere, I know you thought it was a fantasy version of me, but you seemed to be more interested in who I am, not what I am, and to be honest with you, that's my real fantasy, one I'd like to make it a reality if we can. This feels like fate, so many little things. all adding up to this moment right here, what do you say, do you want to give us a shot?" He looked at her hopefully now, giving her puppy dog eyes, willing her to say yes to him.

Kelsi was finding it hard to believe this was happening; she had gone from thinking he was going to kick her out, maybe brag to his friends the next day about the sex. To finding he wanted to explore a relationship between the two of them in the space of a few seconds. For a few moments, the fan girl inside of her was swooning at the thought of being what, Seth Rollins girlfriend? Right now in this moment, even though she was a fan, it didn't matter to her that he was a WWE superstar, that he was the Universal Champion, or how much he earned, all that mattered to her was that he was Seth, hopefully her Seth.

She realised he was waiting on her answer, swallowing, she licked her suddenly dry lips, feeling his eyes watching as the muscle dampened them slightly before she spoke. "I'd like that." It was all she got to say, before he was kissing her again.

As their lips met again, they both realised the sleep was going to have to wait for a while longer, right now they both wanted each other again. She felt him move them on the bed, then he was over her. Very soon she knew he would be inside her once more, as they made love all over again, something she was as eager for as he was. Reaching up she pulled his head down to kiss him tenderly, as their bodies joined passionately together once more, as they tenderly made love, for the third time that day. Before finally worn out, they curled up in each other's arms and slept for a while.

* * *

**So the truth is starting to come out Seth and Kelsi now know what happened earlier in the day. **

**Reviews are welcome and appreciate I would love to get some feedback on what you think. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till the next time adieu, and thanks for reading. **


	5. That was no Fantasy

**I guess I'll do the disclaimer first. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE the characters you see here unless they are original ones are the property of the WWE and the people who portray them.**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and many thanks to jessica619, Willow Edmond and nolabell66 for reviewing for me. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and get some answers to the questions that you have been asking.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**That was no fantasy.**

The day had started off really well Kelsi thought. from where she sat next to Seth in his rental car. They had woken up after a short nap, and made love once again, before settling down for the night, to get some much needed sleep. When they did wake up, they had lain there cuddling for a while before they got up. There had been the shower, where she half wondered if her fantasy was still going on, and she had somehow lost touch with reality. Once they were clean and dressed, he accompanied her to her room, so she could get a change of clothes, before the pair headed down to the dining room and breakfast. Where they had to indulge in a 'game' of avoid Dean, which both were thankful, they were successful at. Managing to eat and escape, without him cornering them, so he could conduct an interrogation, about what was going on with the pair of them.

Now they were headed to the impressive building, which was home to Fantasy Incorporated, where hopefully they would get some answers, for the many questions they had. Mainly how they had ended up in the same fantasy together? Something that should not have happened, since there was supposed to be complete confidentiality, with a penalty clause for any breaches by the company, in the contract they had each signed. Technically, they should not have known what the other requested as a fantasy, unless they chose to share it with each other. Since they had never met before, and did not know each other, it should not have been an issue.

Pulling up at the glass fronted building, which was actually gleaming in the sunlight. Do they have the windows washed everyday she found herself wondering? Seth found a parking space close to the door; and turned off the engine, before looking over at her.

"Ready?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose, which she found incredibly cute and adorable, she was falling for him and falling fast she realised.

Pleased that she was successful, in not pinching herself, to see if this was really happening, and she was not in some wonderful dream she smiled at him. "Let's go find out what happened." She responded, before he leaned in for a quick kiss, and she felt herself melting.

When his lips left hers, they got out of the car, heading for the entrance. Suddenly she felt incredibly nervous, and stupidly a little embarrassed, she wished she could have the comfort of his hand holding hers. However they had agreed, not to show acts, which might let the company know how close they had become, in the short time they had known each other, as it might hurt their argument. The doors slid open, and they walked over the plush carpet to the reception desk. As she had yesterday, the receptionist looked up just as they got to her, professional smile in place.

Once she saw Seth however, it changed to a more inviting one, Kelsi she pretty much ignored. "Welcome to Fantasy Incorporated, how may we help you today?" She asked.

Pretty sure she was sticking to a learned script, Seth gave her a small smile, they had decided since he was the celebrity, he would do the talking. "I'd like to see Mr Deveraux at his earliest convenience." He told the receptionist, who was dressed pretty much the same as yesterday, from what he could see, the only difference was her blouse, while her hair was styled into a different plat.

"Bookings are normally taken over the phone or online, even if you are a repeat customer." She told him, the professional smile was back in place now. "As I'm sure you understand, Mr Deveraux is an extremely busy man, if you could phone, or use the website?" She left the question open, obviously expecting them to agree and leave.

"We aren't looking to rebook." Seth told her, no hint of a smile on his face now. "We are actually here to complain about our fantasies yesterday, or rather to complain about the fact that they weren't actually fantasies at all."

His words seemed to shock the receptionist, for a moment she seemed lost for words, floundering in uncertainty. Still after dithering for a few seconds, she seemed to collect herself. "You want to complain about the service?" Her voice hinting that just maybe she had heard him wrong; or perhaps he had made a mistake.

"I want to see Simon Deveraux in the next few minutes, face to face, or the young lady and I, are going on social media and telling people what sort of service they can expect here." He told her in his best entitled voice; one Hunter had helped him perfect for the shows, and was coming in very handy now.

The couple of course, had no intention of sharing their experience, after all fantasies were rather personal and private, especially ones of the nature they had indulged in, but she didn't know that.

The receptionist seemed finally to collect herself. "Well in that case, if you would like to take a seat?" She indicated the seating areas with a wave of her well manicured hand. "I'll let Mr Deveraux know you wish to see him." She gave that professional smile again. "Can I bring you a drink while you are waiting?"

Seth turned his head slightly to look at Kelsi. "Would you like a drink miss?" He enquired.

Kelsi had to look down, as she struggled to keep a straight face, when she looked up, the slight flush on her cheeks could have been put down to embarrassment, rather than her stifled laughter. "Coffee please." She replied, before ducking her head once more, for fear her face might give her away.

Turning his attention back to the expectant receptionist, Seth told her. "Two coffees then please." Before he ushered Kelsi over to the chairs, helping her to get settled, in a solicitous manner, acting for all the world as if they had merely shared a moment of intimacy here yesterday, and were virtual strangers to each other. There was no hint in their actions, of the passion filled night, they had actually indulged in.

Once they had turned away from her, the receptionist hurriedly placed a call to Mr Deveraux, to inform him there was a problem, before rushing to get Seth and Kelsi's coffees, and do her best to keep the customers happy.

In his office, Simon Deveraux studied the financial markets, with a self satisfied smirk on his face. He had taken up the offer of stock options when he came on board, so he was happy to see as he had expected, the share price was heading through the roof, meaning he was doing very well.

The ringing of his phone pulled him from his dreams of owning a faster sports car, a bigger luxury yacht, maybe his own private island, where he could do what so ever he wanted, and returned him to his comfortable reality. Seeing it was the receptionist on the front desk, he picked it up a little crossly, she had no reason to be calling him, and interrupting his flights of fancy.

"Yes Miss Snyder what do you want?" He all but snapped at her, she was one of the little people, hardly worth his attention, hired to enhance the decor of the lobby more than for her skill. Though qualified for her job, it was her looks that had seen her offered the position, over the better qualified candidates that had applied.

The news that there were two unhappy customers in the lobby, one of them Seth Rollins, saw him quickly tell her to let them know he would be down shortly. In the meantime she was to mail the woman's name to him, so he could check up on the fantasies, both had experienced, and familiarise himself with the minor client, before confronting the pair. Once the information arrived, he pulled up Kelsi's file to glance thorough, as well as Seth's, which was already open on his desktop.

Seth's fantasy request was pretty basic. A romantic date with a pretty brunette, the reference number was srrpmtws 4793. Looking at Kelsi's request, he saw hers had been a celebrity fantasy. A romantic picnic, meadow, with some wood land and a stream, had been her request for the setting much the same as Seth had been provided with. When he saw the celebrity subject of her fantasy however, he experienced a moment of unease, Seth Rollins. The same Seth Rollins who had been here yesterday, Seth Rollins who was now with Kelsi Tate in the lobby.

All this could be easily explained he decided, the slight moment of panic he had experience passing quickly. Looking at the details of Seth's fantasy room, he decided, someone had obviously decided to cut corners a bit, using the same design for both fantasies. Now all he had to do was pull the specks for Seth's female construct, before comparing her to Kelsi. Pulling up the constructs image on a split screen with that of Kelsi had him feeling less worried, and if Seth had not been a celebrity, he might have suspected some sort of scam being pulled here. The two looked very different; yes both were brunettes, roughly the same height; however that was where the similarities ended.

Unconsciously he wiped at his upper lip, removing a film of sweat, before calling up the room numbers for each of their fantasies. The numbers appeared quickly, room #34 for Kelsi while Seth was in room #27. Both of them had left seemingly happy with their fantasy. He really couldn't see the problem, beginning to feel a little better he wondered what their angle was. Maybe they were trying to scam the company under the confidentiality clause. However one last check of Kelsi's file had him feeling worried again, there was a notation on there that room #34 had not appeared to be used. A slightly sick feeling settled in his stomach, before he pushed away from his desk, and headed for the elevator.

Down in the lobby, Seth and Kelsi were trying to appear as if they were not that close. They didn't want to give Fantasy incorporated the chance to wriggle out of things, by being able to say that they were now close, because of what had happened here, and that they had in fact benefited from the mistake. They had finished their coffee, and were now talking quietly; Rachael Snyder kept sneaking glances at the two of them. The pair did not seem to know each other very well, and she certainly admired the way Seth looked, she would definitely have been interested in him away from work. She knew he had to be famous in some way, or rich, Simon Deveraux only dealt with the famous or rich clients. Kelsi she pretty much dismissed as just another one of the masses, someone who had a fantasy she wanted to play out, and had the money to pay for it. Looking at Seth though, she had to admit she would not mind playing out a fantasy with him herself. Quietly she checked out who he was, and what she found interested her even more. Fantasies of expensive restaurants or holidays played in her head; he had the money to provide them for her after all.

The small noise the elevators doors made when they opened pulled her from her own fantasies, as she turned her head to look at Mr Deveraux. Watching as he exited once the doors opened, heading straight over to where Seth and Kelsi were waiting. She watched the pair stand, and Seth take Mr Deveraux's offered hand, before the executive ushered Seth to the elevator, while Kelsi ignored, trailed behind, like an unwanted stray, presumably they were being taken up to his office, where things would be sorted out.

There was silence in the elevator, Seth and Kelsi unconsciously moved closer, each offering the other silent support, while Simon didn't want to talk here, he wanted to sort things out in his office, and get to the bottom of whatever might be going on.

Once the slightly awkward trip was over, Simon led the two of them down the corridor to his office, where he seated them both in front of his desk. No casual chat atmosphere this time, Seth noted with an inward smile, this time was all business. Taking his seat and trying to appear totally at his ease, Simon smiled at the pair of them, though it did not reach his eyes. It was a smile to put someone at ease, give them a false sense of security, before you went for the jugular, it was not a friendly smile.

"Now I understand you have a problem with your fantasy Seth?" He kept his eyes on the man, ignoring Kelsi, as if he considered her unimportant, or beneath him, which to be honest he did. "You seemed very happy yesterday, when we talked before you left."

"Yes Mr Deveraux we." Seth emphasised that word, making the other man look over at Kelsi for a moment or two, before focusing back on him. With Deveraux's eyes back on him Seth continued. "Have a problem with what happened yesterday." He glanced over at Kelsi for a long moment, as if considering her, before carrying on. "The fantasy setting was lovely." He could not hide his smile, as Kelsi nodded her head slightly, agreeing with him. "In fact it was exactly what I wanted." Kelsi nodded her head again, agreeing once more, that the fantasy was what she wanted too. "I, no we." He had to make sure Kelsi was included in all this, a little more actively. "Had no complaints, I got my brunette fantasy, Miss Tate got her Seth Rollins fantasy. The problem however became apparent later in the day, specifically when I saw Miss Tate in the crowd at the show last night." He fixed his eyes on Deveraux now, making sure to look him right in the eye, as he voiced their complaint. "You can imagine my surprise, when I saw the woman from my fantasy in the crowd, I passed it off as coincidence, she just happened to look like the construct in my fantasy, I told myself." He wanted to grab Kelsi's hand, to offer and also receive comfort at this point. "Later in the hotel bar, I realised that was not in fact the case' we were both there for a drink, and due to purely random circumstances, met again." He knew without seeing her face, that Kelsi was blushing. "I won't go into the circumstances of the meeting, her name was the same as my fantasy, she too had been here for a fantasy, the same setting as me, we were telling each other what had happened in our fantasies."

Clearing his throat, Simon looked to break into Seth's monologue. "Seth." He changed his form of address as he saw the look in Seth's eye. "Mr Rollins, the fact that you both enjoyed fantasies here yesterday, and chose to talk to each other about them, is not a breach of our confidentiality clause, that is down to you. We did not inform you of the others fantasy, that you experienced similar fantasies is down to pure chance, nothing more, you did both requests fantasies of a sexual nature, so there were bound to be those similarities. That you then chose to talk to each other about them was your choice, nothing to do with us, in fact."

Seth decided to break in there, stopping Simon in his tracks. "No Mr Deveraux, our problem is that we didn't have constructs in our fantasies, we had each other, we were able to talk about our fantasies in depth, telling each other what happened, one of us taking up the narrative flawlessly from the other." He noticed the sweat breaking out of Deveraux's brow and upper lip. "Then there is this." He looked directly at Kelsi. "If you don't mind Miss Tate?" He reached for the neck of her top, and when she nodded at him, he pulled it down her shoulder slightly, exposing the marks he had left there. "The exact self same marks, I left on my supposed construct." He let go of the material and turned back to Deveraux once more.

Swallowing hard Simon looked at the pair of them. "This is impossible." He told them. "While I acknowledge you were both here yesterday, at approximately the same time." He pulled up their files once more noticing to his dismay that his hands were shaking slightly. "That you both had similar fantasy's, however Mr Rollins you were in room #27 while Miss Tate was in room #34, while someone might have cut corners by using the same setting for both of you, I can assure you that is where the similarities end." He grabbed a tissue and dabbed at his face with it, something must be wrong with the air conditioning he decided; it was far too hot in here.

When Kelsi cleared her throat before speaking, he felt himself relax slightly, thinking she would not be able to keep up with the fiction, he was sure they had put together for some reason. "I was in room #27 not #34." The words quietly spoken put him into an almost panicked state. Visions of falling stock prices, and cancelled bookings, danced in his head for a moment.

Without another word, he began a more in-depth perusal of their files, looking to see who their technicians had been. Aidan Mauger had dealt with Seth; he was an experienced and senior technician, befitting Seth's status, as a celebrity. While Mirelle Amadeo had been assigned to Kelsi, now the alarm bells began to ring in his head. Amadeo was a junior technician, who required supervision for the first ten fantasy's she handled, Kelsi's had been her ninth, which for some reason she had done solo. It was a clear breach of company regulations, and even though she had some experience supervising eight fantasies before, the question was, could she have messed up in some way this time?

"Just let me make a couple of phone calls." Simon told the pair, he still wasn't sure there wasn't some sort if scam going on here, however he privately admitted to himself, that he was less certain now, than he had been before he checked Kelsi's file. Picking up the phone he dialled the number he wanted, speaking quickly to the senior technician who answered him. "I need to know why junior technician Amadeo handled a fantasy on her own yesterday, when she has not completed the mandatory ten supervised fantasies." He glanced at Seth and Kelsi who were watching him. "I will need her to report to my office now, also get me any post fantasy details, which might be relevant to a compromised fantasy in rooms #27 or #34 yesterday am."

Putting the phone down, he looked at Seth and Kelsi. "I am sure we will get to the bottom of things very quickly." He gave them a reassuring smile; at least he thought it was, to Seth especially, he looked a little panicked. "I realise that you might both have experienced similar fantasies, however I am confident there was no breach of confidentiality, on our part."

Looking at the man out of narrowed eyes, Seth gave a short unimpressed laugh, just like he would in the ring, that short snarky laugh he would have used, while a member of the authority. "I think you'll find we know what happened." He told Simon. "We are each aware that it was the other we were in that room with, that something which was supposed to be private to each of us, was something we ended up sharing."

The knock on the door saved Simon from having to answer, apart from telling the person knocking, to come in.

Swallowing nervously, Mirelle Amadeo walked into the office, looking at one of her bosses, along with the client she had dealt with yesterday, and the man who had been the object of her fantasy. "You wanted to see me Mr Deveraux." She was twisting her fingers together, showing her nerves very clearly.

Giving her a slightly stiff smile, Deveraux curtly waved her over to the desk. "Miss Amadeo, our clients here have some issues with their fantasy yesterday, can you tell me which room did you send Miss Tate to?" He smiled at Seth and Kelsi, in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, it wasn't.

"The room?" Mirelle questioned, not sure what was going on here. "She was in room #27, the construct was already in there, so I just sent her in."

Seth and Kelsi looked at each other and smiling slightly, before looking at Deveraux, who's jaw had dropped in shock while he was looking at the technician. "Room #27 not room #34?" He asked almost desperately.

"No sir it was room #27, romantic picnic with Seth Rollins." She glanced over at Seth and Kelsi. "As I say, the construct was already there, so I just sent her in there once she was ready."

It was obvious now that Deveraux was panicking, as it became more obvious to him that this was not some kind of scam, but a mistake on the part of the company, or at least an employee, which still made the company culpable.

"Told you so." Seth snarked wondering what the man was going to do now that they'd been proved to have been telling the truth. By the look of him, it might have been have a panic attack, maybe even a heart attack, the way he was gasping for breath, as his face went almost white. Whatever he had to say next was probably going to be painful for him and interesting for them, and Seth couldn't wait to hear it.

* * *

**For those of you who may be interested srrpmtws stands for Seth Rollins picnic, meadow, trees, with stream. A shorthand description of what he got.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always reviews are welcomed as is constructive criticism. Till next time.**


	6. The Aftermath

**As always I am in no way affiliated with the WWE and the people you see here but for my own OC's are the property of the WWE and the wresters who portray them.**

**My thanks to Willow Edmond, jessica619, and nolabell66 for the reviews for the last chapter. As always reviews are appreciated as is any constructive criticism, or views, so if you have the time, I'll be interested in what you have to say.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

**The aftermath**

Deveraux found himself envisioning the shares of Fantasy Incorporated plummeting in value on the stock market, losing him thousands of dollars if this were to come out. By the time he had recovered himself, something which had taken a few minutes, along with a glass of water. Senior technician Tobias Rees had arrived in the office, with the information he had requested

"I'm sorry to have to report that there appear to be some discrepancies in the fantasy's you asked about." Tobias glanced over at Seth and Kelsi before continuing. "Miss Amadeo through no fault of her own was left alone to supervise a fantasy; she was under the impression that she had been cleared to do so."

Everyone in the room looked over at Mirelle who squirmed slightly under the combine scrutiny of four pairs of eyes. "I was told by technician Peters that it was cleared for me to go solo on the fantasy, even though I had not yet done ten supervised fantasies. Since he is my superior, I did as I was instructed and took Miss Tate through the preliminaries. I got her ready for the fantasy, with clothing, hair and makeup. Then while she was getting dressed I checked on the computer which room was set up for the romantic picnic, saw that her requested celebrity was in there, so I sent her straight in."

Seeing how worried Mirelle looked, Tobias started talking again, wanting to make it clear that what had happened was not really her fault. This was the reason that there were the stipulated number of supervised fantasy's before they could be done solo, because there were things that could go wrong, until you were sure about what you were doing and knew to check, double check, even triple check everything. "Junior technician Amadeo's only real mistake, was not double checking that the, er, person in the room, was in fact a construct, and that she had the correct room. This is after all why we have the supervision policy in place. Technician Peters was the one at fault for telling her to go ahead unsupervised." He paused, before informing them what had happened to the construct assigned to Seth. "The construct actually assigned to Mr Rollins, on seeing him already with someone else, would have automatically shut down. Since it was not designed for a multiple person fantasy, it would not be equipped with the required responses; it would therefore default to its idle mode, to prevent damage to its core processor."

Simon wondered if this was how people on a sinking ship felt, he had all but accused Seth and Kelsi of lying, and now it was becoming increasingly obvious, that they had been telling the truth. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, and felt as if the ground were lurching beneath him. He took deep breaths trying to keep himself calm.

However Seth did not intend to let Simon relax in any way, he wanted him on edge. "So our confidentiality was violated by your company, wither it was intentional or not, doesn't matter, we." He indicated Kelsi with his hand. "Know about each other's fantasies, and through no fault of our own, because rather than being with your constructs, we ended up with each other."

As if he wanted to be able to somehow deny it, Simon glanced over at Tobias, like the other man could somehow pull his fat out of the fire. "I'm afraid it is confirmed, there was no DNA on the constructs that was not from our own personnel." He could see the worry in Simon Deveraux eyes as he continued. "I think at this point, there can be little doubt, Mr Rollins and Ms Tate were each other's fantasies."

"So." Seth fixed Simon Deveraux with an icy stare. "You not only violated your terms of confidentiality, you also violated the two of us." Though he was aware that the company had technically, done himself and Kelsi a favour in getting them together, it could have turned out far differently, and with that in mind he wanted to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else.

"Violated you?" Simon now looked outraged. "In what way did we violate you?" He could not believe what Seth was saying, or the implications that his own mind was drawing from the other man's words. He was now envisioning lengthy court battles, adverse publicity for the company, and worst of all in his opinion, the company's stock value plummeting on the market. Though it was still early in the morning, he could really have used a stiff drink right about now, as things seemed to be set to go from bad, to worse, with every word out of someone's mouth.

Seth let his gaze sweep over the three people who worked for the company, before fixing his gaze back on Simon. "Yes violated, do you seriously think that either of us would have behaved in the manner we did, if we had realised we were not with a construct, but instead another actual person?" Seth glanced at Kesli, who was once again blushing, with that pretty blush of hers.

It was probably a good job no one could read her thoughts right now, Kesli thought, as she ducked her head for a moment so she was not meeting Seth's eyes, because she had to admit, if only to herself that she had certainly acted that way last night. Okay, she quickly defended herself, they both knew they had already had sex earlier in the day, made love her treacherous brain amended that thought, because that's what it had been every time. However, she was also able to admit to herself, she had been quite willing to turn herself into a rat for one night, to have another taste of what she had, had earlier with Seth. So it was quite conceivable that she might not have turned him down, if they had met elsewhere, and he had offered her sex with him, he was her fantasy man after all.

For his part, Seth wanted to reach out and take her hand, reassure her that they did nothing wrong, that at the end of the day they were meant to be. If they had met in other circumstances they would still have been attracted to each other. He knew things between them, had happened so quickly due to their fantasies, still they were together now, and it just felt so right.

If he had imagined things were bad before, Simon now found himself thinking they were getting really bad hearing Seth's latest take on things. He now had visions of the company being accused of the 'technical rape' of the couple, since they had facilitated the setting and conditions, where the couple had, had sex, and he wasn't fooling himself that wasn't what had happened anymore. With the way his heart was thundering in his chest right now, he did actually wonder if it was possible that he really was about to have a heart attack?

Looking at each other, Mirelle and Tobias were glad to fade into the background slightly, letting Seth and Simon argue the finer details, they had only done their jobs after all. Yes Mirelle had made a mistake, however the fault could be passed to someone else, in this case Russell Peters, her superior who for whatever reason, had told her to go ahead on her own. They could both see the company paying out a large cash settlement for violation of the confidentiality clause, if not worse, though they were not seeing the possibilities that Simon was, rather they were both a little worried for their jobs.

While all this was going on in everyone's minds, Simon was trying to come up with a reply to Seth. "Yes of course Mr Rollins." He had to say something in reply; however he also had to make sure he did not make things even worse that than they were, by saying the wrong thing right now. "Obviously there was a problem with your fantasy, and you can be sure we will work to fix that." The look on Seth's face and the way Kelsi's head snapped up, told him what he had just said was not helping, what had happened wasn't something you could fix; they couldn't un-have sex. "However you and the young lady have not really suffered anything, other than maybe a little bit of embarrassment." He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, pooling under his arms and behind his knees, this was not going to go well. "I realise you'll want your lawyers to talk to ours, and come to some sort of settlement in regards to the slight violation of confidentiality that has occurred." He wanted to pat at his brow and wipe away the sweat that was there, before it started running down his face and into his eyes. Both Seth and Kelsi had their eyes fixed on him, as he squirmed. He wished he could say this was above his pay grade, but he also knew this was one of the reasons he made the big bucks, thankfully though the buck did not stop with him.

Gulping in a large breath of air unconsciously, he tried again; all he wanted right now was for them to go, so someone else could sort this out. However at the same time he didn't want them going on social media and revealing what had happened, as they had threatened to do.

The company would conceivably be in real difficulties if this became public knowledge. Right now he was hoping the lawyers could deal with it, quietly and preferably out of court. He decided to plunge on and try to in effect push things 'upstairs'. "While the company, might be willing to allow, that you may have suffered a degree of emotional distress, possibly due to an error in providing the service we offer, on our part." Admit to nothing openly he reminded himself, words like possibly, perhaps, maybe, they were the words of the day in this situation. He gave Tobias a quick glare, for openly admitting there had been an error on the part of the company. "While it might be possible to come to some sort of compromise, that would need to be handled by our legal team, and would involve an in-depth investigation, which will probably take a good deal of time, making sure every aspect of the case is thoroughly looked into and examined."

He hoped to give Kelsi at least, pause for thought, by mentioning lengthy investigations by lawyers, and hinting at possible financial outlay, which that would represent. Granted if might be possible for her to find a lawyer who would work on a no win no fee basis, the likelihood if she did however, was that she would pay out more than she realised. He reasoned if Kelsi could be dissuaded from taking this further, Seth would be on shakier ground going forward on his own. The fact that he was a celebrity, and a high profile one in certain areas, meant the chance of a leak occurring somewhere along the process became higher, possibly someone would infer that he was the one in the wrong, after all the public loved to put the famous on pedestals, only to then knock them off again. All it would take would be a hint that the other party had been a victim of Seth's, rather than an equally injured party, and he would be the one defending himself, rather than the company. In fact their involvement might be all but forgotten in the feeding frenzy that would invariably occur, should this become public knowledge Simon comforted himself.

Looking over at Kelsi, Seth gave her an encouraging smile, he also reached out to squeeze her hand in his, getting back a little of the comfort, he hoped he was giving. "So basically my lawyers should contact yours, and they can all make money sorting this out?" His eyes pinned Simon in place for a moment, before he turned to Kelsi and addressed his words to her. "Since this would be a joint case, as we are both the injured parties here, I'm sure my lawyers would be more than happy to represent you too Ms Tate."

At his words, Simon felt as if the proverbial rug had been pulled out from under him. If Seth willing to cover her initial expenses, he doubted Kelsi would walk away from this now, effectively giving the company no leverage with her. Plus even if he did have the initial out lay, he felt certain Seth's lawyers would encourage him to try and claim his costs back from the company.

Standing up, Seth drew Kelsi to her feet since he still held her hand in his, noticing Simon's almost green pallor, as he realised Seth was not playing his game. "I'll contact my lawyers as soon as I get back to the hotel; from this point on; I expect the confidentiality clause in our contracts, to be rigorously upheld Mr Deveraux." He dropped Kelsi's hand, placing his on her back instead, as he ushered her towards the door. "We'll see you in court."

With those final words, the pair of them left the office and headed for the elevators, leaving a shell-shocked executive, and two slightly worried technicians behind them.

On the ride to the lobby, the pair kept looking at each other, then looking away, lest they smile and give things away, or even worse broke down laughing.

Watching them walking across the lobby without a backward glance, Seth making sure to keep Kelsi slightly in front of him as they headed out of the doors. Rachael had to wonder what had gone on upstairs, as a lowly receptionist she would probably never find out, that did not stop her being curious though.

Once they were safely in the car, Seth smiled at Kelsi. "Let's get out of here and away from prying eyes." He told her as he started the engine and drove smoothly out of the parking lot to join the highway.

For a few minutes the only sound that filled the car was the radio quietly playing to itself; as right now neither of them knew what to say. A song by Linkin Park came on, and Seth had to smile as Kelsi reached for the sound button, before hesitating and glancing over him. Reaching out, he let his hand cover hers, before asking "Up or down?"

With a smile of her own Kelsi replied. "Up, I love this song."

Inwardly he was jumping up and down, as together they increased the volume, she liked the same kind of music as him. In seconds both of them were moving their fingers in time to the music, their heads nodding slightly as they enjoyed the song. Once it was done and something else came on, he turned the volume down a little, though it was a station that played a lot of music that he enjoyed, so he might turn it up again at some point. The song made Seth realise that though he and Kelsi were intimate, they knew very little about each other and that had to change. Yes he knew she was a fan, so probably she knew a lot of what was out there about him, but they both had yet to really scratch the surface about the other. He had learned a little about her, she was an only child, her Mother living in a different state to her, while her Father was deceased. She enjoyed thunderstorms and walking in light rain, was more a small town than big city girl. He wanted to know more about her, the first question that came to mind seemed pretty easy really, yes she's probably blush. He smiled to himself with that though, he would be sorry if she ever stopped doing that, she had such a pretty blush. "Why did you chose the picnic fantasy, I mean you could have had anything, expensive restaurant, exotic holiday, why something so simple?" He turned his head quickly to look at her, and yes there was that blush again.

As her cheeks heated slightly, Kelsi wondered if her blush reached all the way to her toes. Still she guessed he had a right to know her reasoning; she just hoped he did not think she was really lame, when she told him the logic behind her choice. "Picnic's are romantic." She told him, hoping he would not laugh, after all he had already told her, he left his fantasy pretty much up to the company, just stipulating he wanted a brunette.

"Yes they are." He replied, thinking fondly of their first meeting; he said no more though, hoping that she would elaborate, which she did.

On hearing his agreement, rather than the derision she half expected, she plunged on, hoping she did not sound like an idiot. "I like simple to be honest with you, a picnic, a walk in the park, or on a beach, a bike ride on a pretty trail, or even to go hiking, both with a picnic meal of course. Eating out once in a while is nice, but I prefer sharing an intimate dinner for two at home, where I've cooked and maybe had some help, curling up in front of a warm fire on a cold day and just talking. Holidays are something I have to save for, and a luxury not a necessity, so I never even thought about a holiday, the picnic just seemed like a perfect date." She felt her blush lessen as she talked to him, tried to explain her reasoning.

Smiling to himself, Seth realised he had tensed up slightly while waiting to hear what she had to say, however he liked what he heard, and relaxed again. He agreed with her, going fancy every now and again was nice, but he liked simple too. A meal that someone cared about him enough, to make for him sounded perfect, he loved home cooked food, and it was so much nicer to eat in your own home, than to be out worrying that someone would recognise you, and then take it the wrong way when you asked to be left alone. "Those are my kind of dates too." He told her reaching out and finding her hand with him. "I like simple things as well, and to be honest, not to have to have my hand in my pocket all the time, paying for things, sounds like the best." He swallowed hard for a moment, as she squeezed his hand back.

Then of course came the question, he had been kind of dreading, but knew she would ask at some point. "So why were you at fantasy Incorporated? No offense but there must be hundreds of women out there, who would love to go out on any kind of date with you?"

His voice sounded a bit harsh to his ears, as he answered her. "Not any kind; the women I meet, know who I am, or get to know very quickly, they stop seeing Seth Rollins the man and pretty quickly see Seth Rollins the WWE superstar, which they equate with money, and the best of everything." He paused, trying to put his thoughts in order for a second, regretfully slipping his hand from hers, and putting it back on the wheel to take the corner, before reaching out for her once more. "It's like I have to pay to be in a relationship with them, flowers, chocolates, perfume, meals out, holidays, I seem to be expected to pick up the bill for everything, I wanted to be with someone who just wanted Seth, does that sound crazy?"

This time it was Kelsi who squeezed his hand before she replied. "No it doesn't, relationships are a two way street, you both have to put into them, you can't expect the other person to provide everything." Impulsively she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I've dated guys who thought a dinner date was just a precursor to sex, and who never called me again when I said no." She fought the desire to lay her head on his shoulder, after all she did not want to distract him from his driving and get them into an accident.

However it turned out she needn't have worried about that, because suddenly Seth had the car leaving the road, as he stopped in a pull off, which was somewhat secluded, thanks to them not being on a busy highway. Turning off the engine, he turned to look at her.

Without a word they leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a kiss. It was meant to be a quick joining of their lips but it just developed from there, neither wanting to be the one to end it. Finally though, Seth pulled away in desperation, if he got any harder, he figured he was going to do something that could get them arrested for public decency violations. "If we aren't careful I'm going to be climbing into that passenger seat and taking advantage of the situation." He told her resting his forehead against hers. "Because frankly, I'd like to bury myself so deep inside you, that you'll still feel me even when we're apart, and I'll feel you surrounding me, every time I think of you."

Sighing softly and making him think she liked that idea as much as he did, which Kelsi admitted to herself she kind of did, she sat back in her seat. "Maybe we should carry on back to the hotel." Seth gave her a smirk at that, his mind going at once to sex, however her next words crushed that idea. "I have to check out and get on the road; I need to get home and back to work."

Striking the wheel slightly in frustration, Seth realised he had been forgetting the realities of everyday life, that she had a life to get back to, away from here, away from him. Reluctantly he started the car once more, and eased back out onto the road, heading back for the hotel again. They were both silent for a few minutes, before he decided that there were still things he wanted to know. "So you know I'm a wrestler, of course you do, you were at the show you're one of my fans." He knew he was rambling like an idiot, classic verbal diarrhoea, quickly he asked her the question he wanted to know the answer to. "So what do you do for a living?"

Turning her head back to him Kelsi gave him a sympathetic smile, before answering him. "I'm a social media marketing manager."

Seth looked at her in surprise, he thought social media just happened, you put out a tweet, or a post on Facebook, maybe a picture in Instagram, and your message got out there having someone to do social media marketing had never occurred to him. "So what do you do with that?" He wanted to know.

"Well." Kelsi began. "I work closely with the marketing teams overseeing the development of media campaigns, for the corporations we do marketing for. I have to study and develop reports on social media trends, which are submitted to the management and executive teams. Then there is monitoring the social media accounts used by the companies we work for, and offering constructive suggestions, to the marketing team, to make them better. It's also part of my job, to create methods for finding and saving customer reviews, from the people that use the companies we market, and then use them for future reference. Also I have to analyse the long term social media strategy of those companies, who employ us. Offer quarterly reports to the management and executive teams, which will contain any outlines for changes which I feel, may be necessary to the digital marketing plans for the companies my teams work for."

He would admit he was shocked Seth thought, he had never imagined using social media could be so involved. "So you work in an office every day?" Stupid question he told himself, of course she does, she'll have her own office too, not one of those cubicles, she is a manager after all.

Kelsi smiled at that. "Actually no, I work from home." Glancing at Seth, she noticed he was not just smiling, he was grinning, so she had to wonder what he was thinking right now.

As it turned out, she did not have to wait long to find out, as he asked the question he now wanted the answer to. "So what do you need you do your job?"

Looking sideways at him, she thought she had the inkling of an idea of where he might be going with this, and a crazy part of her hoped she was right, in what she thought he might be thinking. "A laptop, internet connection and my phone is all I really need."

If it were possible his grin got even bigger, and he reached over to take her hand in his, glancing at her quickly before getting his eyes back on the road. "So you could work, maybe from my hotel room, or say back stage at a venue if you had a quiet spot?"

Now it was Kelsi's turn to smile at him, as she hoped he was suggesting what she now though he was. "Well yes, I guess that could be made to work, though my friends are expecting me back today, they wouldn't know where I was if I stayed with you." Glancing at his eyes, she could see them dancing with suppressed laughter, and thought her supposition might be right.

He tried to sound oh so serious, when he spoke, but couldn't smother the hint of laughter in his voice completely, as he replied to her teasing. "You know there is the nifty new thing called social media, and believe it or not you can leave messages for people, then they read them, and possibly reply to you." They both started laughing at this point.

When she stopped, Kelsi finally got out what she wanted to ask. "Are you serious Seth, are you asking me to travel with you?"

They had reached the hotel by this time, Seth pulled into the underground parking lot, finding a space, where he parked up and turned off the engine, before he answered her. "Yes that's what I'm suggesting to you, if you can work from anywhere it makes sense, we can get to know each other properly." He took her hands in his gazing into her eyes. "I know it's fast, but we seem to be doing everything out of order, thanks to Fantasy Incorporated, so what do you say, want to travel with me for a while, get to know each other properly?"

She knew this was crazy, but then everything about what had happened to them, and between them, was pretty crazy. "Okay." Really she told herself, there was nothing else she could say. Then Seth was kissing her again, and she knew that this felt far too right, to be wrong.

They got out of the car once the kiss ended and hand in hand headed for the lobby making plans as they did when suddenly Seth's pace quickened as he told her. "Shit it's Dean we need to get out of here now."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it gave some answers to questions I'm sure you had.**

**Kelsi's description of her job comes pretty much from a website, that was advertising for Social Media Managers and it is a job that can be dome from home if acceptable to the company and employee, one of the few I found that suited my needs for this story.**

**I live in England and the area I described where they stop by the side of the road I would call a lay by but I've been told that pull off is the American equivalent, by an American professor at the local university.**

**Thank you for reading, till next time. **


	7. You Can't Avoid Dean Forever

**Okay so I am in no way affiliated with the WWE they own the characters here that you recognise well them and the guys who portray them. This is being written as an exercise in my imagination and is in no way being done for profit.**

**Many thanks to all those of you who have read this story so far, I hope you are enjoying it and will continue to do so. Special thanks to jessica619 Willow Edmond and nolabell66 for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**You can't avoid Dean forever**

The drive to the venue for tonight's show was not a long one, but Seth and Kelsi had not been idle over the morning, once they had ditched Dean, by running to, and almost jumping onto the elevator. They had gone up to Kelsi's room and got her things together, before taking them to Seth's room. Once there Seth had called Hunter, to get passes arranged for Kelsi, so she could go backstage with him, along with a seat in case she wanted to see the show. While Seth had been making his arrangements, Kelsi had called Issy to let her know what was going on. There had been lots of squealing and excitement at the other end of the phone, when she told her friend who she had met, and that she was going to be travelling with him for a while. She also asked Issy to let Skyla and Gracelyn, what was going on, they had seen Seth looking right at her at the show after all. The two friends ended up chatting for a while, Kelsi giving an edited version of what had actually happened, after they had parted ways, and how she met her favourite wrestler in the hotel bar.

Once Seth had made his arrangements with Hunter, he made a call to his lawyers, so he could give instructions to the firm, on what he and Kelsi wanted to do, with regards to Fantasy Incorporated. The woman he ended up speaking to, Francesca Sutton was a junior partner, and not someone he had, had dealings with before. She assured him however, that she dealt with breaches of contracts on fairly regularly basis, and would be in touch with the layers for the company as soon as possible. She asked for a rough outline, of what had happened in their confidentiality being breached. She was completely professional when he told his story, making notes at her end, before informing him she would be asking for his and Kelsi's costs from the company, as well as a settlement. She did assure him that it probably would not go to court; the company's lawyers would probably want to settle, without the publicity a court case might bring, especially with Seth being a high profile client, who would attract more attention, that Kelsi on her own would.

Seth was honest with Francesca, telling her that he and Kelsi were exploring the possibility of a relationship; however she did not see that as a problem, since the two had not known each other, going into their respective fantasies. While the company could argue, that their relationship should be a factor in a reduced settlement, they would really only be arguing to hopefully reduce the amount of the payout not avoid it altogether, since Seth and Kelsi could have met in the bar anyway.

Finally when they were both off their phones, they got their bags together and headed down to the lobby where they checked out, since Seth had planned on leaving straight from their meeting, to drive to the next venue anyway. Once that was done, they headed down to his car and set off to the next town.

Driving into the lot, once they arrived, Seth waved at the fans and called a few good natured remarks to some of them, before parking up and escorting Kelsi to the front door, his bag in one hand and her hand in his other. They picked up her passes from security and then headed inside. Once in the building Seth put his bag in the locker-room, before finding Kelsi a quiet spot, where she could get on with her work. A quick kiss later he headed off to shoot promos, attend meetings and basically do all the boring stuff, that took up the time, when you were not just sitting around waiting, or catching up with people.

While she was working quietly in her corner, Kelsi was still aware on some level of the hustle and bustle going on around her; she tried for the most part to block it out, though she did have a few fan girl moments, when she looked up and saw people that she liked.

When lunchtime rolled around, she was glad to take a break and allow Seth to take her to catering, where they were able to get something to eat, and Seth told her a little about what was going to be happening tonight. Roman was back after his few days off with an 'injury', and they were going to be continuing the story with the supposed feud in the family. Jimmy would be found injured backstage by his wife Naomi. After that things would escalate, to Jey eventually calling them out in the ring, only for it to be revealed, that it had been Samoa Joe who had attacked Jimmy, leading to a big eight man tag team match, with Jey teaming up with Seth Roman and Dean to take on Samoa Joe, Baron Corbin, Bobby Lashley and Elias. During the match the heel team would implode, due to not being able to work together, and it would end up with a win for the faces, who would then be reconciled.

Once they had finished their lunch, Seth took Kelsi back to her quiet little corner and headed off, to once more do whatever he needed to, to get ready for the show.

Though Kelsi had an all access pass, apart from toilet breaks she did not take advantage of it, rather she spent her time in her corner, getting caught up on everything she had missed, after being off for a few days. Sending off some emails to various people, getting feedback on her feedback, considering a marketing campaign that had been suggested for one of the clients, who was finding sales were dwindling. She had no desire to go wandering and see the inner workings of backstage, knowing people were busy getting on with their jobs, just like she was getting on with hers. Seth would stop by every so often, with coffee and soda for her, which she thought was really sweet of him, but for the most part she was ignored and left alone, seemingly just another backstage worker, getting on with her job.

Finally though, the time for the show to start rolled around, and Kelsi elected to take advantage of the seat that Seth had got for her. A ringside one, from where she watched and enjoyed the house show, unashamedly cheering Seth on during his match, and getting just as involved in it all, as the other fans.

Once it was all over, security escorted her backstage to meet up with Seth, who was just finishing up a few things, before they headed off to the next venue, and got booked into a hotel.

Apart from when they were in the ring together, Seth had done he thought a pretty good job of avoiding Dean, someone he knew had a million questions about Kelsi, having seen her at ring side, in one of the new Seth Rollins shirts that were not available yet. He knew they couldn't avoid the other man forever, but Seth kind of inwardly cringed, at the thought of what Dean was going to have to say, when he found out, and the teasing he was in for. The only thing Seth really didn't have to worry about was Dean spreading the story around. His friend would enjoy dropping cryptic remarks at the most inopportune moments just to embarrass him; however he would also want to be the only one doing it. While if it were common knowledge that Seth had visited a corporation dealing in fantasies for a date, it would be embarrassing, it would also soon be forgotten when something else came up. If however he kept it to himself, Dean could get days, if not weeks, of entertainment from teasing Seth.

After the drive there, it was a tired couple who checked in at the reception desk, before heading up to their room and getting unpacked. They debated getting something to eat from room service, ultimately though they decided Dean was going to catch up to them at some point, and it was probably better to bite the bullet, heading off down to the dining room for something to eat.

Sure enough, they had just gotten their food and were settled at a table, when Dean along with Roman sauntered in, and Seth managed to mask a groan. Things just got twice as bad, now Roman was going to know as well, because he would follow Dean over to them, wanting to meet Kelsi, as well as catch up with Seth.

Dean's eyes lit up, when he saw Seth and Kelsi making a quick, late evening meal, before he supposed, heading up to bed, it felt like Seth had been avoiding him all day. Now though he was effectively cornered, and still with that pretty little brunette ring rat.

Once he and Roman had their food, Dean made a beeline for Seth, and the young woman who was sitting with him. "So it was a good talk then?"He enquired, as he claimed the seat next to Seth, smirking over at Kelsi, and giving her a knowing look.

Roman gave Seth an enquiring look, as he settled himself into the seat next to Kelsi. Seth wanted to drop his head into his hands, of all the places to have to tell the story, here where people could overhear, would have been on the bottom of his, places we can embarrass Seth list.

Still he smiled at his friends, more a grimace if he could have seen it, as he introduced Kelsi to them. "Kelsi you probably know Roman and Dean by sight, my Shield brothers, Roman, Dean this is Kelsi."

Roman turned slightly in his seat and offered his hand. "Roman Reigns, pleased to meet you Kelsi."

"Likewise Roman." She replied as they shook hands

Dean smirked at her across the table, instead of offering his hand though, he used it to pop a fry into his mouth. "Hi again toots." He acknowledged her, before turning slightly to look at Seth. "So are we gonna talk, about that talk, you two had." Somehow he managed to make the word talk sound dirty, and Kelsi found herself blushing.

Instinctively Seth reached out and grabbed her hand, making both Dean and Roman's eye brows shoot up in shock. He turned to Dean her fingers still in his. "Look I know you want to talk about yesterday, and we will talk about it, but not here where there are ears flapping, can we have our food and go up to our room?"

Looking questioningly at Seth, Roman pondered on 'our room'. Dean nodded his head, accepting the compromise that was being offered, at least for now.

"Loose lips sink ships." He replied sagely, like an old world war two poster. This time, it was Seth and Roman who looked at Dean.

Although Dean wore a mantle of optimistic curiosity, the meal progressed well enough, the three men chatting quietly about this and that, with Kelsi throwing something into the conversation, now and then, however as the food vanished from their plates, Dean's sense of anticipation grew, till it was almost like a fifth party at the table.

Once everyone had finished with their food, Dean looked all set to jump up, and rush out of the room, heading up to Seth's. Seeing him practically bouncing in his seat in anticipation, Roman could not resist a moment of wickedness though. "That was good, any one fancy a dessert?"

Kelsi was quick to pick up on that, and answered before Dean could reply. "Oh yes there was that decadent looking concoction with the chocolate sauce, cream brownie prices and lumps of chocolate, I saw you all eyeing it."

"Before anyone else could speak, Dean interjected, "Fine get some to fucking go, I want answers."

Kelsi got up with a laugh; she noticed none of the men denied they had been eyeing it too. She got a double portion of it to go, along with four spoons. When it came to payment, she pulled out her wallet and handed over some bills, not realising that Dean was watching her. "Did she just do what I think she did and order two lots of that dessert, get four spoons for it, then pay, damn Seth what kind of rat did you pick up? I thought she would charge it to your room for sure." Dean looked at Seth in surprise.

Seth grinned looking over the table at his friend. "She's no rat just a fan of mine, and I hope my girlfriend, we're certainly going to give a relationship a go."

Roman and Dean both gave him slightly shocked looks. Then when Kelsi got back to the table, the three men got up and Seth discreetly caught her hand in his. "You didn't have to pay, you could have charged it too the room." He told her, though he had to admit, he was kind of happy she hadn't.

"I wanted it, so I paid." She replied as they walked after, his two friends, heading towards the elevators. Suddenly Seth felt like the sword of Damocles was hanging over his head, both Dean and Roman, were going to tease him about going to Fantasy Incorporated, he just knew it.

Once they got into the small space, which seemed that much more crowded, with Dean practically vibrating with anticipation, they knew there was no putting this off any longer. Likewise the trip that so often seemed to take ages, passed in a flash. Then they were in the corridor heading to Seth and Kelsi's room. While Roman had to admit, he was curious about what had happened while he had been off, and who Kelsi actually was, he was amused by Dean, who was now practically bouncing down the hallway beside him.

Once the door was unlocked, and they were all inside, Kelsi put the decadent dessert down on the side and Seth headed for the fridge, while Dean began to pace in front of the window, like a caged animal.

"Come on Seth spill." He finally demanded, unable to contain himself any longer.

"I thought you guys might like a drink." Seth replied, trying to put off the moment, when he would have to confess, and be teased.

"No." Dean snapped "No drinks no dessert, no more prevaricating, I want to know why you two needed to have a talk and why she is still here, you said she's not a rat, she's your girl." Kelsi flushed again at his words remembering her own thoughts from the night before. "You've been having shit luck with women lately, and she does seem different, so come on spill."

Seth looked at Kelsi, and this time she was the one who took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Okay, look let's sit down."

The couple sat on the bed while Roman settled into one of the arm chairs. Dean looked as though he were going to continue pacing, but then shrugged and dropped into the other chair. Taking a deep breath Seth began his narrative.

"You both know I've been having no luck with my relationships lately right?" Dean and Roman both nodded in agreement to that. "Well I was sick of it all, I wanted to meet someone who wanted me for me, not the me Mr World heavyweight champion, or Mr, oh you wrestle for the WWE, you must have so much money in the bank, which would be better spent on me. I wanted to be with someone who wanted, and would see the man, not all the hype." Dean was looking expectant, they knew about Seth's woman problems, he wanted more current information. "So you've heard of this company Fantasy Incorporated?" He paused; waiting for a negative or positive response. Roman gave him an encouraging smile, while Dean nodded; he had an idea what Seth had done. "Well knowing we were going to be where they were."

He didn't get a chance to say any more as Dean broke in. "You went and got yourself a fantasy woman?" Then he eyed Kelsi speculatively. "Is she it, you know one of those construct things, was your fantasy to have a fan fall in love with you, and be your dream woman?"

"Of course Kelsi isn't a construct Dean, they don't let those things off site, your fantasy happens in a suite in the building." Roman was now the one interrupting.

Dean was about to ask how Roman knew so much about it, but decided to leave it for now, in favour of teasing Seth a little. "You did go to get you a fantasy though didn't you Sethy?" He was grinning like a schoolboy now.

"We both did."Keslie's voice stopped Dean in his tracks, and Seth looked gratefully at her.

Dean had another question now."So you two were going for a fantasy, met each other there said screw it, and hooked up?" He thought for a moment."No that can't be what happened, because you wouldn't have been so surprised to see her last night if you did, come on Seth spill, get to the good stuff."

Looking at each other for a brief moment longer, Kelsi nodded her head to Seth, agreeing he should continue, Dean seemed to have forgotten that he had been told he would only hear the whole story, if she was okay with it, and while it was a little embarrassing for her, she had a feeling that Dean would not stop bugging Seth, till he found out what had happened.

"Well I contacted the company to see about arranging a fantasy." Seth continued on with his narrative. "It went really well, I dealt with everything over the phone and by email. I arranged for a simple romantic fantasy, I left the settings up to them, I guess I wanted it to be a surprise; my only stipulation was that my construct be a brunette. Then yesterday I went to experience it, it was beautiful and so was the construct or what I thought was the construct." He paused and looked at Kelsi again; sure enough there was a blush on her cheeks as she listened to him along with the other two men. "When I saw her, I wanted to ask them to keep her just for me; I didn't like the idea of anyone else having her." He felt her fingers tighten on his at his words. "It was a romantic picnic, in a wooded meadow, we fed each other finger foods and eventually we made love. I left feeling really good, like when all the shit happened in my life with relationships, I could look back on that, think of that perfect picnic." He expected Dean to start laughing at him, but the other man was silent, so he carried on. "Then at the show last night, when we were out in the crowd, I saw her." This time he brought Kelsi's hand to his lips, and kissed her fingers. "My fantasy woman, except she wasn't a fantasy, she was a real flesh and blood woman, it seemed like the fates were throwing us together. I thought at first she was just similar to the construct, then that maybe they had modelled the construct on her, once I saw the marks I put on her shoulder though, I knew she was the one I had shared my fantasy with, not a construct."

He waited for Dean to make some sort of remark, but the other man was oddly silent. What he eventually said was not what Seth expected at all. "So you two shared each other's fantasy's that's not supposed to happen is it?"

It was Kelsi who answered him this time. "No its not, but Seth wanted a brunette, and didn't really stipulate much else." She was blushing again. "I wanted a romantic picnic with Seth, I don't seem to do too well in relationships either, and I wanted something special, I thought he would be it."

Dean focused on her now. "You wanted to have sex with Seth, when you could have had me or Roman, are you kidding me?" His words made them all laugh, while Kelsi took the time to gaze at Seth.

"What can I tell you?" She replied. "He's my fantasy man."

Seth smiled at her before continuing with the story. "We talked last night and ended up in bed together, where we eventually decided to try and make a go of things between us."

Roman smiled and got to his feet. "I think I'll take that drink now." He told them as he headed to the fridge. "Anyone else want anything?"

After a brief conversation of what they wanted, they all ended up with beer and the desert, as they all began relaxing, with the guys getting to know Kelsi a little. Though after a couple of beers each, and demolishing one of the portions of sticky goodness, Dean and Roman said their goodnights and made for the door. Intending on heading to their own rooms leaving Seth, who was feeling like he had gotten off very lightly, alone with Kelsi. He was soon dissuaded of the idea that tonight was the end of it though, as Dean stopped in the doorway and looked back at him.

"You know this aint over yet right Rollins?" He asked with a smirk, before smacking Roman on the back, he addressed his other friend "We can tease him about this for months."

It was Roman's answering grin, which left Seth with his head in his hands however, as the pair bid the young couple goodnight, and headed out the door. They were going to torment the hell out of him he just knew it, then Kelsi's arms were around him, and she was kissing him. Suddenly he just couldn't seem to care about what was to come from his friends; he was more interested in what was going to happen right now.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter reviews and comments are appreciated. Till next time.**


	8. On the Road

**It goes without saying that I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers working there or else where and have no affiliation with the company. There is no profit being made from this story it is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and those of you who chose to read it.**

**I would like to thank Willow Edmond jessica619 and MamaChele81 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**

**So now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**On the road**

As she woke up in yet another new place, three weeks later with her man's arms wrapped around her. Kerlsi thought it was surprising how quickly she had adapted to life on the road with Seth. Sometimes the schedule was gruelling, and she learned on the really hectic days, to power nap where she could, and hope she didn't end up walking around like a zombie.

Most of the time, when they were at the various arenas, she would find a quiet corner, put on her headphones and listen to some music playing softly, while getting on with her work. Trying to stay out of the way, unless Seth or one of his friends came to find her, for a chat, or to try and persuade her to head to catering for a snack or drink. Surprisingly to her at least, once people found out what she did, they would come to ask her advice about what to put on line, to portray their characters in the best light, and she began to make her own tentative friendships, by offering advice and helping them.

Those rare days off, were spent either in his house, or her apartment, normally they alternated, though after saying in his house, her one bed roomed apartment seemed very small and cramped. Her dream was to one day get a house of her own, as yet though she wasn't sure about where exactly she wanted that to be.

Thanks to her friend Gracelyn accidentally talking to the wrong people about Kelsi's new, and to her exciting romance, her bosses knew she was travelling, and though they had no problem with that, they were arranging face to face meetings for her. She had to ask Seth for his schedule, so she could send her bosses the information of where she would be and when.

She had a face to face meeting scheduled for eleven this morning since they had got into the hotel late last night. Right now though, cuddled up with Seth, she was enjoying this moment of calm, before the storm that would come later. From the sound of his steady breathing she knew he was still asleep, yet at the same time she could feel something hard pressing into her, so she had a feeling he would soon be awake.

Waking up from a pleasant dream, where he was feeling really happy and contented, Seth tried to grasp at it, trying to keep it fresh in his mind, but it slipped elusively away from him, and he was just left with just the feeling of contentment. That contentment he realised as he fully woke, didn't actually come from the lost dream, it was coming from holding Kelsi in his arms. Having her travelling with him was amazing, and he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Initially when he asked about having her backstage at the shows, his bosses had been a bit sceptical about it, thinking she would be into everything, and getting in the way. However half the time she hid herself out of the way so well, they didn't even know she was there. In fact Stephanie had even asked him if things had not worked out with Kelsi, whilst she was standing in front of the backstage area, where his girl was busy quietly working. Now they were fine with it, in fact he had even seen Vince, or Stephanie and Hunter chatting with her a few times. He was pretty sure even if she made suggestions to Vince, he would ignore them, however he had a feeling it was a different matter with Stephanie and Hunter, and that they might have taken a few things she had said on board. Seth and Kelsi also spent a lot of time together, but not too much, they also did their own things which the other did theirs. While she would work out in the gym, Kelsi had no interest in trying cross fit; she told Seth he was trying to torture her, when he suggested she try it. Walks and bike rides she was okay with though, and that was something both of them had fun doing, but he did his cross fit on his own.

When they got home wither it was his home or hers she would cook, which he had to admit he really enjoyed. Her attitude was they ate out often enough when they were travelling; she wanted to make something herself. In fact he would often go out to do his cross fit, while she was at home cooking.

He tightened his arms around her, as he thought about that, home, their home, or homes rather, but it still had a nice ring to it. She really was his fantasy he thought, as he began to kiss her shoulder, he also liked the fact she was quite happy to sleep naked beside him.

She made a little noise of contentment, as his lips moved over her skin, and up the side of her neck. She had known he was waking up, when she heard the change in his breathing. When he started moving his lips along her body, she knew what was on his mind, especially as he was grinding against her.

"Morning beautiful." He told her, as she turned her head to smile at him.

"Morning sexy" She replied before his lips found hers, and he proceeded to kiss her, like he wanted to devour every inch of her mouth. In fact it felt like he was doing to her mouth, what he would soon do to another part of her body.

The kiss was wild and wanton, in fact it was right down dirty, and she couldn't get enough of it. Her nipples hardened and she felt a flood of moisture, in response to what he was doing. She shifted in his arms, as their hands explored, learning each other all over again, till at last they came together in an explosion of desire, and something else.

After they lay there, she on her back, with him half on her, half on the bed, his head tucked into her neck and shoulder, trying to control his breathing, as they basked in the aftermath of what they had just done. Her arms were wrapped around him, and she didn't really want to move.

Seth lifted his head and pecked her on the lips, before reluctantly rolling off her and lying on his side, playing with her hair. "We have to get up." He told her softly. "Want to take a shower with me and save some water?"

She smiled, as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed, lying there watching as he stretched out the kinks, before looking down at her. Without a word knowing her didn't need her to answer, she got up, taking his hand, as he led her to the shower.

After they had, had some fun, while also enjoying their shower together, they got dressed. Kelsi was surprised when she suddenly felt a queasy, and hoped she wasn't getting some sort of bug. Hopefully she thought to herself, some breakfast would sort her out. Once they were dressed, they grabbed their key cards and headed down to the dining room.

They cued up at the buffet with some of the other superstars who were getting food as well. Kelsi exchanged a few pleasantries with a few of the women, she was coming to think of as friends, while Seth chatted to Roman and Dean, the three men were travelling to the venue together, while Kelsi would borrow Seth's rental to get to her meeting, and then head to meet up with them once she was done.

She was surprised to find that the food did not smell too good, in fact it was making her stomach churn, no one else seemed to be bothered by it though, so she guessed she had been right and she was coming down with some bug. In the end she just grabbed some toast and a coffee, Seth raised an eyebrow but didn't question her choices, he knew she got a little stressed by some of the meetings she had to go to, and it messed with her appetite. Her preferred way of working, was remotely with her computer and phone, she would rather avoid the kind of meetings she now had to attend. Kelsi nibbled at her toast, finding she really didn't want it while the coffee just did not taste right, so she ended up leaving it, and going back up, getting a bottle of cold water instead, hoping that would sit better in her stomach.

Seth was looking worried when she got back. "You okay?" He knew she loved her coffee, just like he loved his, while she might miss a meal, she always drank her coffee.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit queasy is all, probably a twenty four hour virus or something." She hoped she was right and it didn't get any worse.

Seth nodded sympathetically and watched her sipping the cold water as he and the others ate, by the time they were done; she was feeling a little bit better.

They headed back up to the room to pack, prior to checking out. Once that was done, he headed off to the gym with Dean and Roman, while she settled herself in the lobby to do some work. Making sure she knew exactly what was wanted for the meeting, and being sure of the suggestions she was going to put forward**. **

By the time she was ready to head out she was feeling better. She just hoped her hosts would be okay with her skipping the sandwiches, or at least snacks at the meeting which would be running over the lunch hour. As much as she didn't want to be impolite, she really didn't think it would be a good idea to eat anything.

Seth texted Kelsi when they were leaving the gym to head to the arena, just to check on her and see how she was feeling, as he was a little worried about her, and wanted to make sure she was alright. The text he got back told him she was just about to go into her meeting and would be turning her phone off and not to worry she was fine. Smiling to himself, he texted her back, telling her to be safe before putting his phone in his pocket.

"She okay now?" Roman asked, since Seth had shared his concerns about her.

"Yeah she's good." He smiled at the looks his friends were giving him, they knew that he was happy, and they were both fond of Kelsi, which was a bonus as far as he was concerned.

"Probably adjusting to our crazy schedule is upsetting her a bit, it happens." Dean remarked. "You know what it can be like for some people, having to adjust to different cities and the air and water, she'll get used to it, everyone does."

Seth nodded, Dean was probably right; it was just her body protesting at having to adjust to different things every day, she would get used to it they all did. Without thinking about it anymore, they headed for the arena, and all the time consuming and potentially boring things, they would have to do now. He was looking forward to seeing Kelsi later, finding out how her meeting had gone; he genuinely liked hearing about what she had been doing during the day. That was one of the best things about this relationship; they talked, as both of them took an interest in what the other was doing. Or sometimes they would just talk about anything at all; some random stuff, which interested one or both of them, it was like they were best friends as well as lovers. In the privacy of his own head, he admitted he was falling for Kelsi, and falling hard.

Arriving at Dean's rental, Seth stole the keys from him and they took up their normal positions, him driving, Dean in the passenger's seat, and Roman settled in the back. They started shooting the breeze, as they headed to the arena talking about anything and everything, just three friends, brothers, relaxed and comfortable with each other, sharing things about their lives, or just talking about random things as they came to mind.

Kelsi took a deep cleansing breath before she headed into the meeting; soon she was shaking hands with various people, and exchanging greetings, before sitting down as the meeting got underway. She was thankful her stomach did not gurgle, though it did lurch, a few times making her swallow and hope she wouldn't be sick. On the whole though, the meeting was going really well, that was until they halted for a lunch break. Walking over to the table where the food and drinks were, she looked for something to drink, she really wanted her coffee, and picked up a cup putting it on her tray. Suddenly she smelled something, which made her stomach roll violently, and she struggled not to vomit there and then. Hastily she put her tray down, before rushing out heading for the bathrooms, praying she could control her stomach till she made it to the safety of a stall. Once there, she proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach in private.

When she finally stopped being sick, she actually felt better, so after rinsing her mouth out with some cold water, and splashing some on her face she headed back into the meeting. No one seemed to have noticed anything was wrong with her, so she picked up her coffee again, then thought better of it and got some water instead. Looking at the food, however caused her stomach to give a warning roll, and she decided it was better to be safe than sorry, so she just stuck with the water, while hoping the bug would soon be out of her system.

Once they got back into the meeting, she seemed to be fine, although her stomach started rolling a bit towards the end of it. Thankfully she got through it without having to make another trip to the bathroom. Finally things were wrapped up, and they seemed happy with her ideas and proposals. Once again she was shaking hands, this time in goodbye, before heading off to Seth's rental, so she could get to the venue and see her man. She wasn't sure if it was the motion of the car, or just her aggravated stomach, but she soon began to feel queasy again and had to pull off at a rest stop to be sick once more. Finally getting out of the bathroom, she was quite sure she must have some sort of stomach bug and that it would be better to avoid anything solid for twenty four hours, just sticking to drinking bottled water, to keep hydrated.

Back on the road again, once the nausea had passed, she began heading for the venue once more. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, which had her breaking out in a cold sweat, when had she had her last period? Her cycle had never really been what you would call regular, and she would often miss one, maybe two months. It had never been of any concern to her in the past, but then she hadn't been sexually active for quite a while, till she met Seth. They normally used protection, but nothing is completely full proof she knew. Suddenly she felt the blood drain from her face, and had to pull off the road once more, and try to get herself under control, as she began to panic. They hadn't used any sort of protection in the fantasy suite, why would they, it wasn't supposed to be real, you couldn't get pregnant, or catch an STD from a construct after all, so neither of them had even thought about it. Then that night in the hotel, everything had just happened, they hadn't thought about protection of any kind then either, they had just acted on their feelings, and she wasn't on birth control. She had not had sex for well over two years before she met Seth, so she hadn't needed to be. You're being stupid she told herself, it's just a stomach bug, you've missed a bleed before and you certainly haven't been pregnant, get it together it's just a stomach bug, that's all it is nothing else. However when she pulled back onto the road, she kept her eyes open for a pharmacy. She pulled into the parking lot when she finally spotted one, and headed inside. She'd pick up a test, just to set her mind at ease, she told herself, as she paid for her purchase, burying it deep in her bag, before setting off for the venue once more.

When Kelsi arrived she parked the car, pulled out her passes from her purse and put around her neck, checked her phone was fully charged, grabbed her laptop before she headed inside, to find somewhere where she could work. Once Kelsi got to the door, she texted Seth to let him know she had arrived, before heading inside, hoping he would meet her soon.

Seth smiled as he felt his phone vibrating, he had been waiting to make sure his promo was okay, and that he wouldn't have to do it over, however they seemed happy with it, so grinning over at Dean who had his nose buried in a book, he headed off to meet Kelsi. He stopped to look at her as she walked down the corridor, searching for somewhere she could set up her laptop and get to work. She was lovely he reflected, as she walked towards him, when she saw him, she broke into her beautiful smile. It made him all warm inside, and he just had to smile back in return.

"Missed you." She told him, reaching up to pull his head down so she could kiss him, when they got to each other.

"Missed you more." He responded when their lips parted, before taking her laptop from her. "How was your meeting?"

"Good." They chatted casually, as they headed down to a spot, he had earmarked for her earlier.

Getting herself settled Kelsi opened up her laptop, before she and Seth exchanged a sweet kiss goodbye, as he headed off to see how things were going, and doing some of the normal backstage things. Getting her headphones out, Kelsi put on her playlist, smiling when she realised Seth had put a few tunes on there for her. Mostly they seemed to like the same kind of music, though there were some things she liked that he didn't and vice versa. Sometimes he would add songs to her playlist, and she would add some to his, sometimes they would like each other's choices and sometimes they wouldn't, it was a learning experience, and they did enjoy what they could share together. Today he had put on something she really liked, and she made a mental note to herself to tell him so. The afternoon passed, and she forgot all about her fears, as she felt fine, nothing seemed to upset her through her sense of smell, though she stuck to just drinking bottled water, and stayed away from food, telling Seth she was sure it was just a twenty four hour stomach bug, and she was not eating anything just in case.

He was understanding and sympathetic, asking if she felt up to going ringside for the show, he loved how she was always out there supporting him. There had been speculation on social media that she might be Seth's lady, others suggested that she was some weird, yet harmless stalker, so far they had done nothing to confirm or deny the rumours. They tried to keep the PDA's to a minimum, and hopefully not where anyone else could see when in public just yet. Kelsi decided she felt fine to go ringside and watch the show, wearing her Seth Rollins T-shirt, ready to cheer for her man on, when he had his match.

Both enjoyed the show from their different perspectives, and after it was over she helped him rub some salve on his bruises, before they headed out to the car. Since it was just the two of them travelling together, and she pushed a couple of things, which he didn't have room for, into her bag, before they headed off to the town where the next show was being held, and their hotel. She insisted that she help him with the bills, even though he argued he would have to get a room any way. However since her company was now paying her a bonus, for accommodation if she had a meeting wherever they were, Kelsi felt it was only fair that she make a contribution. True they did not split the bills fifty, fifty but she insisted on giving him something, or picking up the hotel bill at least once a week. Her company paid her airfare, for any flights she needed to take to meetings, which quite often meant they were separated on flights, but at least she didn't have to worry about him trying to pay, unless it was a flight to a place she did not have a scheduled meeting, most of the time she won the argument about the paying, though sometimes he talked her into using some of his air miles.

Sitting in the car beside him listening to his playlist cycling quietly through, Kelsi thought that if her life had been good before, now it was amazing. Her stomach seemed to be settling down at long last, though she was not really hungry, and food would have to wait till tomorrow, she really wanted to make sure she was over this bug, and knew eating right now would just make it worse. They chatted idly on the drive, which thankfully was only a couple of hours then checked into the hotel. Seth joined Dean and Roman in going to the dining room getting something to eat. While Kelsi decided to treat herself to a nice long soak, with a bath bomb and some candles.

By the time Seth was done eating and came back to the room Kelsi was towelling herself dry. They both rolled into bed. Making love gently and tenderly to each other, then happily curled up in each other's arms. Kelsi's earlier thoughts were forgotten, and she didn't think anymore about a possible pregnancy, as she happily dozed off in Seth's arms, their breathing evening out as they both slept peacefully.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to know what you think. Till next time.**


	9. Are we Aren't we

**It goes without say that I am in no way affiliated with the WWE and this work is done merely for pleasure I get no financial gain from it. My only reward is the fact you are reading this story, and hopefully you will review it letting me know what sort of job I am doing.**

**My thanks to Willow Edmond nolabell66 and jessica619 for the reviews for the last chapter.**

**So with that said on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Are we aren't we**

The following morning was slightly different to what was normal for them, when they were on the road. Seth had to attend a make a wish event, a meet and greet, he always found it humbling, while at the same time motivational doing these things. Meeting him was a wish for some of these kids, the thing they wanted most in the world apart from to get better, and he wanted to help make them happy. After kissing Kelsi goodbye, he joined the other superstars who were going to the event. The wrestlers spent the morning, meeting and interacting with the kids and their families, taking pictures, signing autographs, laughing and joking, Seth let the kids who wanted to meet him, hold the Universal championship belt. He even showed some of them how to put a hold on him, all the wrestlers handed out merchandise and generally had as good a time as the kids did. Some of the stories brought a tear to his eyes, and others made him smile, he knew that if it in small way, meeting these kids could help them, and bring them a little bit of joy, he'd do it for as long as he could.

Finally though as all things do, the meet and greet had to come to an end, some of the kids would be coming backstage for the show, and a few had established a rapport with certain of the superstars. Roman had made a real connection with one of the little girls, and the plan was for her to hang with him Dean and Seth for a while.

When Seth finally met up with Kelsi he found himself telling her all about the kids he had met and how brave and strong they were. He loved that she was genuinely interested in what he had to say, not just agreeing with him, or saying what she thought he wanted to hear, but asking questions, and getting him to expand on things he was telling her.

When they eventually got to the arena, Seth helped Kelsi find a quiet spot to set up, telling her he'd be back later so they could go and get something to eat. Kelsi had not got round to eating anything that morning as Seth had, had breakfast with the make a wish kids, and she hadn't really felt like anything. So she was actually getting pretty hungry now, and found herself looking forward to having something to eat, in fact she realised she really could eat, the thought of food didn't make her queasy at all now.

By the time Seth was ready for a mid afternoon snack Kelsi was ravenous. He took her hand and they wandered down to catering. Where both of them got some food, she kept if fairly simple, just some boiled rice and chicken with no sauce or dressing, while he opted for something spicier, once they got what they wanted, the couple sat companionably together, eating and chatting with anyone who happened to come by their table.

Eventually though, they had to move from where they were and get back to work. Seth needed to do a run through for his match, he was taking on Drew McIntyre, and both of them wanted to put on as good a match as they could, for the fans. While he was doing that, Kelsi ended up on a conference call with her team, discussing a marketing strategy for a company that was not doing as well as expected. So they had to try to come up with something new for the campaign.

Seeing she was busy when he came back to check on her, after walking through his match, he and Drew getting the thing worked out to their satisfaction. Seth headed back to the locker room, to make sure his gear was ready for action in a couple of hours.

Looking in his bag, Seth groaned when he looked for his gloves, and couldn't see them; he ended up pulling everything out, and still couldn't find them. Suddenly he remembered Kelsi had put some things of his that he hadn't been able to fit into his bag, in hers. Relieved that he knew where they probably were, he headed out to the car to get them. Digging in Kelsi's bag he found his gloves, and was just about to pull them out when he noticed something else. Gazing at the pregnancy test in shock, he took a step back. Pregnant, could Kelsi possibly be pregnant? They hadn't been together that long, they always used protection. He pulled the back door of the car open, and sat down on the seat, he just needed a moment he told himself. The thought was going round in his head, could she be pregnant? He knew on an intellectual level, no form of contraception was full proof, but he never expected to be in this position, they were a new relationship for heaven's sake. Chasing that thought though, was the one that Kelsi had, had, that they hadn't used protection the first time. He realised it could have happened at any time though, after all the only way to ensure pregnancy didn't occur, was to not have sex in the first place. No matter what type of contraception you used there was always a chance that it wouldn't work. Then he couldn't help thinking, what would Kelsi have thought, if they hadn't found out it wasn't constructs they had been with, and she was pregnant?

They were heading to his home tomorrow, in fact he was thinking of asking Kelsi if she wanted to move in with him. Her apartment was rented furnished, yes she had a few bits of her own, but she wouldn't have much to move really, he was fairly sure he knew a guy who would pick her stuff up and deliver it to his house. The thought that she might be pregnant, added an extra dimension to him making that offer. His head was spinning, was he even ready to be a Father? He knew if she was pregnant it was his, there was no question of that, he remembered how tight she had felt when they made love in the fantasy suite that first time. Plus she had confessed, she had not had sex for over two years, before meeting him. Getting up, he pushed the test back into her bag, and locked up the car. He wondered when she was going to say anything to him about it, even if she was going to say anything. Heading back inside, his thoughts were all over the place, she hadn't been sick today, and she seemed fine, she had told him her monthly's weren't regular straight off, so he wouldn't worry if he ever happened to notice that she had not come on.

Trying to push it to the back of his mind for now, he headed off to do those little things he still needed to get sorted out. There would be time to talk it over tomorrow, he would probably find she had panicked when she started being sick, then realising that they hadn't taken precautions in the suite just like he had, she had got the test. She had stomach flu that was all, part of him wondered about starting a family though, of having a mini version of himself or Kelsi to take care of, by the time he got back inside, he found he wasn't quite so worried by finding that test as he had been. He decided he'd wait for her to bring it up for now, and then if she hadn't said anything by tomorrow, he'd just casually mention he had found it while he was looking for his gloves. He knew she wouldn't think he was snooping though her stuff; that he genuinely needed his gloves, and he wasn't checking up on her.

Kelsi was still in her quiet corner, her call now over so she was listening to her music again, her head nodding to whatever song it was she was listening to. He stood watching her for a few moments before going over to her. "Just had to go out to the car to get my gloves, you put them in your bag yesterday." He told her when she looked up and smiled at him, she didn't seem at all bothered that he had been in her bag.

She could just hear him over the sound of the music, and paused the song, as she pulled her headphones off. "Oh yeah I put some of your stuff in there last night didn't I?"

She smiled at him, not in the least bit worried that he had been in her bag, and he felt himself relaxing. There could be a reason why that test was in her bag, which had nothing to do with her thinking she might be pregnant, maybe she had picked it up for someone else.

"Want to get something to drink before the show starts?" He asked.

Nodding her head in agreement she shut up her computer, before putting it into its bag, and joining him in a trip to catering to get a cold drink. "Are you going to watch the show from ringside?" He asked, never assuming she would be there to cheer him on, but hoping she would.

Smiling at him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips Kelsi replied "Of course I am." Frankly she loved to watch him do his thing in the ring, even if he did get hurt at times, she knew it was what he loved to do.

Seth smiled, before pulling her into his arms, looking down at her. For a moment, he thought about asking her about moving in, however decided now was not the time. She seemed fine today, no sign of the upset stomach she had, had yesterday, and he thought he was worrying over nothing with the test in her bag, chances were there was an explanation he had not even thought of.

When she got to ringside Kelsi found she was sitting with some of the make a wish children, and their families, she found herself chatting with some of the parents. She was amazed by some of the kids, they were so upbeat and happy, full of life, even though some of them were so ill; this was something that could put life into perspective for you, she thought.

The kids loved the show, however the little girl that had bonded with Roman, got really upset when he lost, so Kelsi found herself offering her some words of comfort, and reassuring her he would be okay. Once it was all over, she headed to the back with some of the families, who were getting treated to as much of the superstars time as was possible. With the show done, and no work of her own left to do today, she was able to watch Seth interact with the kids; it made her smile to see how good he was with them. She kept out of the way as much as possible, yet Seth still knew where she was and glanced over at her, a big smile on his face, as he posed with the kids some more, and chatted with them.

Finally though the work day came to an end, and they were headed to the airport, for their flight to Seth's home. He had used some of his air miles to upgrade the seat she had got, so they were sitting together. She found herself feeling very tired, and he encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder and snuggle up to him. They earned a frown from a stewardess, but when she saw Kelsi's eyes close, she leaned over and enquired if she wanted a blanket and a pillow. Declining because she wasn't cold, and was finding Seth's shoulder comfortable, Kelsi was just enjoying being close to him, as she had not seen much of him during his busy day, she snuggled into him and quickly dosed off. Seeing that she was asleep Seth put in his ear phones and settled back listening to his playlist, smiling when he heard one that Kelsi had obviously put on there. Closing his eyes he felt himself relaxing, just enjoying having her close to him on the flight.

Feeling someone shaking her gently Kelsi opened her eyes and smiled into Seth's eyes. "Time to wake up sleepy head." He told her with a smile of his own, while she hid a yawn with her hand.

They were already descending to the airport, and she moved her neck around, trying to work out the kink she had got in it from sleeping on his shoulder. They made it through security without any trouble, and were soon grabbing their bags and heading to find a cab so they could get home. Feeling more refreshed now, Kelsi was eager to get to Seth's; she was already planning on getting a wash on, before they went to bed.

Getting to the house, Seth unlocked the door and they thankfully headed inside, dropping their bags down. Seth began checking the mail while Kelsi headed to the kitchen to fix them a snack and a drink, before she got their washing together and into the machine.

Seth smiled when she reappeared with a tray in her hands; they settled down on the couch for a while, before doing anything else, they both wanted to relax a bit before heading up to bed. Once they had finished their snacks and drinks, Kelsi announced her intention to put some washing on, so Seth came with her to the kitchen to get a few things out of his bag, for her to add to the load.

As she started pulling some of her clothes out of her bag, Kelsi accidentally pulled the pregnancy test out as well, it fell on the floor where it was easily visible to Seth. She looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car, while he felt; well he wasn't sure what he felt.

"Kelsi?" Seth managed to make her name into a question, and she flushed, embarrassed and worried about how he was going to react to this.

Twisting her fingers together, as she dropped what she had been holding, finding she couldn't meet his eyes. "I er I." She was struggling to find the words to say to him. He took her hands in his and she looked up into his face, he didn't look mad, in fact he looked like he was trying to encourage her to say something, without actually opening his mouth and saying anything himself. "When I felt so rough yesterday, I got to thinking that we never used any kind of protection the first couple of times, and even though I'm not always regular, I counted the weeks, and I missed my last monthly, and then I got worried, so I got the test." She hadn't stopped for a breath as she talked, so took a big breath now.

Okay breath, Seth told himself, the elephant in the room is being talked about, keep it together don't let her think you're mad at her, or upset, if this has happened it's no one's fault, except maybe those idiots at Fantasy Incorporated, who messed up our fantasies. "Do you think you might be?" He didn't say pregnant, they both knew that was what he meant though.

Even though he was being reasonable about it, she felt herself getting upset. "I don't know, I never had breakfast today, I was feeling a bit queasy again, but I wasn't actually sick, then I got hungry and everything stayed down fine."

She tried to look down, but he let go of one of her hands and took her chin gently in his making her look up at him. "We've been having sex Kelsi, there's always a chance of it happening, no matter how careful you are, do you want to take the test, just so we can find out for sure?" He didn't add that the pair of them probably wouldn't get any sleep, if they were worrying about the chance she could be pregnant, better to find out one way or the other, the test she had bought as well as telling if she was pregnant or not, would also tell them how far along she was, if it was positive.

"It's probably just stomach flu." Kelsi was scared, it was too soon, and even if Seth was good with kids that didn't mean he wanted one of his own, that was if she was pregnant.

Seth pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, his stomach felt as if there were butterfly's in it, ones with hobnail boots on, that instead of flying, were jumping around in there. "We should take the test, better to know one way or another, right?"

Her voice was muffled against his chest; still he heard her agree with him though, so he let her go and bent down to pick up the test, before putting an arm around her and guiding her to the stairs, so they could head up to the bathroom. As they walked up the stairs, he came to a decision, before they took the test he wanted to ask her something. "I was thinking." He began, feeling her tense up. "It's crazy having two places and your apartment is rented, what would you think about moving in with me?" He paused and when she did not reply he plunged on. "I was going to ask you tomorrow, but I thought maybe with this, it was better to ask you now, you do most of your work in the hotel rooms, or here, or in the venues, I know there will be times when you have to go to the head office, but that's what planes are for right?" He knew he was rambling a bit, but he wanted her to know this was what he wanted, if she was pregnant, or not, he still wanted her here with him.

When she spoke, he thought she might be crying but he couldn't be sure, she might just be choked up with emotion at everything that was going on. "Are you sure, I don't want you to do anything on a knee jerk reaction?"

He smiled and tightened his arm around her, as they reached the top of the stairs, heading to their bedroom and the ensuite. "I was always going to ask you while we were home." He told her deciding he liked the sound of that their home. "I just though you should know how I feel, before we do the test, I want you to know this is what I want, no matter how it turns out."

"Yes." She whispered, still not quite able to believe he had just asked her that, though they had not been together for very long, she already knew that, even if she hadn't said the words to him, that she loved him. "I'd like that."

He leaned over and kissed her head. "Me too." He replied, steering her into the bathroom, removing his arm and opening the test. He shook them out and looked at her. "Two, do they think we need to do it more than once?"

In spite of the tension she was feeling, she began to laugh and he laughed along with her. As she began to read the instructions, he wrapped his arm around her again, offering her his support, he could feel her shaking slightly, and guessed she was scared about how he would react. How do I feel about it, he questioned himself, and realised he was not going to be unhappy if she were pregnant. Yes it was a shock, and they hadn't planned it, but after interacting with the make a wish kids today, he had to admit, he had thought it might be nice to have one of his own, and if Kelsi was the Mom that would be even better.

"Okay." She said snapping him back to reality, as he mused if she were pregnant, who the baby would look like, what she or he, would get from each of them.

He let her go, while she used the test, not looking right at her as she did it, while not offering to let her do it alone either. Once it was done, she placed it by the sink, and then washed her hands, once she was finished; he pulled her into his arms, while they waited the required amount of time to find out if they were going to be parents.

The required three minutes seem to drag on forever, neither of them said anything, just taking comfort from being in each other's arms, still at last he let her go, and she picked up the test, they looked at it together, and read the results it was showing them.

* * *

**Yes I know I am evil leaving it there on a cliff hanger guess you'll have to wait for a while longer to know if they are pregnant.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying this story. Any reviews would be welcome. Till next time.**


	10. Making Plans

**Okay so here's the legal bit I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers working there and have no affiliation with the company. There is no profit being made from this story it is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and those of you who chose to read it. The only thing I get out of it apart from that are any reviews you are kind enough to leave for me.**

**My thanks go out to jessica619 Willow Edmond and nolabell66 for the reviews for the last chapter.**

**Chapter nine**

**Making Plans**

* * *

Waking up before Kelsi the next morning Seth drank her in with his eyes, and wondered if the smile on his face; was going to be permanently etched in place. Pulling back the covers slightly, he ran his hand over her still flat stomach, imagining what it would look like, swollen with their child, who was growing inside her. The test last night had been positive, she had looked at him fearfully when they saw it, he was sure she had not been expecting him to have the reaction he did, because she gasped, as he lifted her up into his arms and twirled them around, before setting her on her feet and kissing her tenderly. The test told them that she was three weeks along, which meant she had probably gotten pregnant in the fantasy suite when they first made love. Seth knew he should phone Francesca Sutton this morning to let her know what had happened, after all if Fantasy Incorporated had not messed up, he and Kelsi probably wouldn't be looking at being parents right now. He knew it was far too early to start telling people, but all the same, part of him wanted to call his parents and give them the good news, that they were going to be grandparents, that he was going to be a Dad.

Opening her eyes Kelsi was a little surprised to find Seth rubbing her stomach a happy smile on his face, a smile that broadened into a grin, as he looked at her face seeing that she was now awake.

"Morning baby Momma." He said leaning in to kiss her lips. They had talked last night, and agreed they were happy about the baby, and they were going to keep it. Yes it was very early in their relationship, but then it seemed that everything was happening in the wrong order for them. Sex before they knew each other, and now a baby before they had really gotten into their relationship. "I think I should tell you something." As he saw the look of worry flash across her face, he quickly added. "I'm falling in love with you." He leaned in for another kiss, however when he pulled back, he realised she was crying. "Kelsi?" He questioned, wondering why his words had made her sad.

She couldn't help the happy tears that spilled from her eyes, she just seemed to be over emotional right now, her words dashed the fears he was starting to have however, as she told him. "I think I love you too."

Their lips met in a tender kiss, which soon turned hungry for the pair of them. They ended up making love tenderly and gently to each other, before heading for the shower, and tenderly washing each other, with lots of kisses, along with murmured words of endearment.

Once they had washed and were dressed, they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Kelsi set the coffee going while Seth started on the eggs. She put the toast in the machine, before pouring out two glasses of fruit juice. Though they had not been doing this for very long, they worked well together. Once the coffee was ready she poured him a cup of that as well, and thought about one for herself, but she just couldn't take the smell, so she stuck with the juice, and nibbled on her toast and eggs. Once they had finished eating, she put the washing, which she had planned on doing the previous night, that was until the test fell out of her bag and everything had kind of snowballed, into the machine. While she did that, Seth cleared up and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

Normally Seth would have headed out to do his crossfit, once they were done with breakfast, today he was not so sure he should go off and leave her alone, after the revelation of the previous night So instead he headed to the lounge and fired up his game system, settling down to play his latest game. That was where Kelsi found him, when she wandered into the front room, and looked at him wondering what was going on?

"Aren't you going to the gym?" She asked surprised he was sitting there, instead of getting ready to head out.

He looked at her, trying to see how she was feeling. "I thought maybe after last night, you'd rather I stayed here with you."

Leaning down to bring her lips to his, she kissed him softly and gently. "It's something we're both going to have to adjust to love." He smiled at the term of endearment, and wondered if she knew what she had said to him. "

He pulled her down on his lap sitting her there, exchanging kisses for a few minute before asking. "You want to play a game with me?"

She smiled snuggling into him for a few moments before replying. "I think you need to step away from the console and get to the gym, I'll still be having our baby when you get back." He could not help the happy smile that graced his face at her words. "We can't put our lives on hold, just because our little one is coming in nine months."

Seth buried his head in her chest and nuzzled her, as he replied. "Okay I guess you have a point, I just thought you'd like me to stay here."

Laughing she pulled away, before she stood up then leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I would love for you to stay with me, but we both know we won't get anything done today if you do, we'll end up playing games and procrastinating about doing anything else, then we'll probably end up back in bed again."

Standing up he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I guess you're right, though bed does sound good." He told her, regretfully letting her go, and stepping back from her. "I guess I'll grab my bag and head to the gym then."

She watched him walk away with a warm glow inside her, finding she was pregnant had been a shock, and she wondered if the reality of what they were facing had fully hit them both yet? It was a big thing bringing another person into the world, and it was certaibly a lot of strain to put on a fledgling relationship. They were going to have to make changes in their lives, still people had to make those kind of adjustments every day, they were no different to them, she just hoped they could cope with it all. Seth came back in with his bag in his hand, looking for his car keys, which were in the same place they always were, he gave her a sweet, tender kiss goodbye.

Watching her, he wondered at the thoughts running through her head, he had an idea she had doubts and worries, hell he did too, but he had to hope that they were going to get through this unscathed, and come out on the other side, stronger than they were now. Too many random things had happened to bring them together, he really did think she might be the one, he certainly hoped that was the case. "I'm going to call Francesca later on and tell her what's happened." He saw the look on her face and sighed softly. "I know it's early to be telling anyone, but now we know we need to let her know, she'll want to use it against Fantasy Incorporated, we both know the chances of you being pregnant, if not for them messing up, are pretty low."

Nodding her head Kelsi agreed with him, she just wanted to keep it quiet for a while longer, she knew she had got morning sickness really early, and that was what led to them taking the test. Still she would have liked to keep it, to just them knowing for a while longer. "Okay." She replied resignedly, knowing in her heart of hearts they had to make sure Francesca knew, since that would be another mark against the company in the law suit.

He knew if he was going, he had to go now, so pressing one last quick to her lips, he turned and headed out to his car. Driving to the gym all he could think was, I'm going to be a Dad, it was a big deal. He knew that, he would be lying if he said he had not thought about it, but it had always been as something in the future, maybe when he was winding down his wrestling career. He hadn't exactly thought about it happening now, then he thought about Roman, and how much his daughter meant to him, how the big dog made sure to call her every morning and evening, how he boasted about her achievements, and the milestones in her life. He could not help but smile at the thought of being able to do the same sort of thing himself soon. He reached over and put some music on, smiling to himself; thinking how Kelsi would look as her pregnancy progressed.

Stopping outside the building where his wrestling school and gym were, he killed the engine and picked up his phone, it was just coming up to nine, so he hoped Francesca would be in the office, if not he would have to ask for her to call him back. He now had the number for the lawyer on speed dial, so used it and heard the phone on the other end ring.

Francesca Sutton had come into the office early, as she very often did, so when her secretary told her Seth Rollins was on the phone for her, she told the other woman to put the call through. Then pulled up what she had so far about the case on her computer, thinking he wanted an update on what was happening in their action against Fantasy Incorporated. He was going to be disappointed she thought, as these things took time, so she didn't really have much to tell him. "Good Morning Mr Rollins." She greeted his smoothly as the call was put through. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning Ms Sutton, how are you today?" Seth asked politely, he realised his hands were shaking a little, as the reality of what was happening, suddenly hit him hard, he and Kelsi were having a baby.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, he knew it was costing him, but at the same time it offered a normality, which he felt he needed just now. Then he found himself launching into the information that he had to impart. "Ms Tate hasn't been feeling too well for the last few days." He paused and then plunged on. "We did a pregnancy last night." He took a deep breath; he figured Francesca knew what was coming next. "It was positive; the test puts the conception, at the time we were at Fantasy Incorporated."

Francesca was shocked, and was glad she was sitting down, of all the things that Seth was going to say, that was not what she had been expecting, maybe that the stress was making Kelsi ill, but not for her to be pregnant. She began asking Seth questions, taking down notes on what he was telling her. Then she had some things that she needed to say to him, the first being that Kelsi needed to see her doctor, or at least a doctor, to get the test confirmed, along with dates, and how far along she was, they needed everything documented, as soon as possible. Knowing it was unlikely that Kesli would be able to see a doctor that day, and that the ones at the WWE probably wouldn't be able to help, Seth agreed that they would set up an appointment for their next day off, even if that meant heading back to Kelsi's home. After he had said that, he realised it would also be a perfect time to see about getting out of her lease, and arranging to have her few things moved to his house. He already had someone in mind to go and get her stuff, and bring it back. After he got off the phone with Francesca, he headed into the gym and got on with his crossfit work out, and all the other things, he needed to do while he was there.

Back at the house, Kelsi was getting on with all the little jobs that needed doing, after you had been away for a few days, before firing up her laptop, and getting on with the work she needed to do. She found her hand wandering to her stomach now and then, as she worked, and had to remind herself she was working, and not dreaming about the little life which was growing inside her. Finally she put on some music as background, to try and sooth her mind. However then she found herself putting pregnancy, into her search engine, and researching what she could expect as time went by.

She did feel a little nauseous for a while, but managed not to be sick, and then got herself some toast and a cup of herbal tea, instead of her normal coffee, having read that the caffeine was not good for the baby.

When Seth came back late in the morning, he found her hard at work, and the music on fairly loud, dropped his gym bag down and standing watching her working, he noticed how she unconsciously stroked her stomach, something he realised he found, as cute as hell. He felt a little like a voyeur watching her, as she was in some way totally natural, not that she did anything different when she knew he was there, but in some way she just seemed so free, singing along with a song, or stopping her work to look up something. Before he realised it he had been standing there for ten minutes just watching her, He felt like he needed to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he knew she wouldn't be heavily made up, and she was wearing sweat pants and a cami top, but she didn't look grungy, she looked comfortable. He knew she could and would dress up, but at the same time she didn't feel like she needed to spend hours on her makeup and hair, to look good for him.

Before he knew it, he was walking over to her and dropping down on the couch beside her, making her squeak in surprise, before saving what she had been doing, putting the laptop aside and settling into his arms. After sharing a few lazy kisses, they talked about the morning and what they had each done, and found out. He laughed when he found out she had been researching pregnancy, she was a little pensive when he told her what Francesca had said, but agreed that it would be best to head to her apartment on their next day off, and for her to make a doctor's appointment, also to get the ball rolling on her moving in with him. Mainly all she would need to pack were her clothes, and the few pieces of furniture that were hers, which they both liked, and knew where they would fit into his house.

Then they got round to thinking about something to eat, and after discussing options, decided to go out to a local dinner he liked, and had yet to show her for lunch, before she got back to work and he went to hang out with some friends and do the million and one things, that seemed to need to be done when he was home.

Heading out to the car, after closing windows which Kelsi had opened and locking up, they just found they were chatting idly, Seth was pleased when she told him, she wanted him to work out an exercise routine for her, and he wondered if maybe he could sneak a bit of crossfit in there.

At the dinner they both got a light lunch, and sat down after placing their order and making tentative plans for an early evening bike ride. She started making a list for shopping, thinking of what she could make for them to eat after the ride, and he smiled watching her jotting things down on a napkin, it was so domestic, and he could just imagine her making lists later in her pregnancy, when it was close to her due time, planning everything they needed for the baby in it's first days.

Once they were done with their food, they headed off to the store so she could do her shopping, before he dropped her back at the house, and then headed off out again.

Kelsi's phone rang, not long after Seth had left her to go do his shit, and she found herself chatting to Issy for a while. She told her friend she was moving in with Seth, much to the other woman's surprise, since the relationship was very new and Kelsi had not dated for two years or more. Still once she was sure this was really what her friend wanted, Issy was very supportive, she even promised to get some of Kelsi's stuff packed up, since she had the spare key, so she could go in and water the few plants in the apartment while Kelsi was away. Part of her also wanted to blurt out the truth of her situation to her friend, but then she would have to tell her about Fantasy Incorporated, which made her cringe slightly. There was also the fact that she and Seth had decided not to tell anyone, even family, until she was at least eight weeks along.

Once she got off the phone with Issy, Kelsi phoned her own doctor's office to make an appointment for the next day they had off, then phoned her landlord's agents, and told them she would be moving out very soon.

Deciding she had done all the work she needed to do for the day, she closed up her laptop and got on with the preparation for dinner knowing Seth would probably be hungry after they came back from their bike ride. Once she had got things prepared and on a low heat in the oven so it would be ready when they got back. She decided to veg out while she waited for him to get back, and watch a little television, just something that did not need much effort on her part.

When he got home Seth found the television playing to itself and Kelsi curled up on the couch fast asleep, they probably weren't going for that bike ride after all he realised. He was tempted to just cover her over with a blanket, however the smell of dinner filled the air and his stomach growled hungrily, so he decided to wake her up, so they could eat then watch television together, or she could go to sleep in his arms.

When he gently stroked her face, she wriggled slightly in her sleep, turning into his touch, so he gently shook her and as her eyes drifted open, he leaned down and gently kissed her. Though it started off sweet and gentle it soon get hot and heavy, as they both tried to dominate it, and neither of them were really surprised to find themselves lying full length on the couch grinding on each other, when they finally had to come up for air.

"Fancy an appetiser before dinner?" He enquired rubbing his nose against hers, already pretty sure of the answer he was going to get. In answer she pulled his head down for another kiss. As they wriggled around, trying to get each other's clothes off without getting up, they slid off the couch landing with a slight bump on the carpet. Seth winced slightly as he took the impact, not really having been ready for it, then he worried about Kelsi, who he realised might have been jarred slightly, even though she was on top of him at this point.

"Seth, are you okay?" The concern he heard in her voice warmed him, in the past his girlfriends would have thought he would be fine, since he knew how to take a fall, that he was her first concern made him feel good, still he was also worried about her.

His tone of voice showed his concern for her, and she could hear the worry as he replied. "I'm okay, what about you?"

In answer she dipped her head and kissed him lovingly, letting him know by her actions she was fine, and they quickly picked up where they had left off.

Once they had made love, and cleaned themselves up a bit, the lovers headed to the kitchen to eat a leisurely dinner while they chatted about his day and her work, all thoughts of that planned bike ride forgotten. He also took the time to tell her about the workout he was planning for her, and that he had taken the time during the afternoon, to see if his doctor would take her on as a patient, which the man was happy to do. That made Kelsi second guess herself, however they talked about it and figured the confirmation of her pregnancy would be better coming from her own doctor, since technically she still lived there right now.

Once they were done with their meal and had set the dishwasher going, Kelsi headed off to pack their bags with clean clothing, while Seth settled on the couch with his game system rather than watch television. When she was done she joined him in playing, both of them competitive enough to want to beat the other.

They spent the evening drinking sodas, and eating unhealthy snacks, while they tried to beat each other in the game. Needless to say there was cheating, and attempts to put each other off, but there was also a lot of laughter and kisses too, till finally they headed off to bed, where they made love once more, before snuggling up to sleep the night in each other's arms, and then make love again in the early morning light, before breakfast, and getting on the road once more.

* * *

**So things are moving really fast for the two of them, with the baby as well as moving in together. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you would like to leave a review the feedback would be appreciated, but in any case I hope you are enjoying the story. Till next time.**


	11. Saying Goodbye to the Girls

**So let's get this bit out of the way I am in no way affiliated with the WWE, the only things I make any claim of owning are the OC's and Fantasy Incorporated. Anyone you see here you recognise is owned by the WWE or the wrestler who portrays them.**

**My thanks to jessica619, Willow Edmond and nolabell66 for the reviews for the last chapter, and to all those of you who are sticking with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**Saying Goodbye to the Girls**

Seth and Kelsi, quickly fell back into the routine they had been establishing whilst on the road, sharing hotel rooms, with her working, while he did all the things that came with being a WWE superstar, and the Universal Champion. They followed each other on social media, but intended to take their time over announcing their relationship, content for now to let people speculate. At the venues, Seth would find her a quiet spot in which to work, and she was getting to know a few people, primarily Dean and Roman, who though they continued to tease the couple about how they met in private, said nothing to embarrass Kelsi, at least in public, Seth on the other hand, was fair game and had to endure a few cryptic remarks in front of other people, which made him cringe, and Kelsi blush in sympathy if she was there.

Apart from the first twenty four hours or so, Kelsi's morning sickness seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had started, and she felt fine again. In fact the only real change to their routine was that she was now accompanying Seth to the gym, as both felt regular gentle exercise would be good for her and the baby. They decided it was important to get into a routine with it, rather than Kelsi just going for a brisk walk, or bike ride, as she had been doing, and not even bothering with that some days,

Kelsi had even been invited to go on a couple of girls' nights, along with a few of the female wresters and interviewers. Once she had dissuaded them of the idea she was there to help them manage their social media accounts, she actually had a good time, it also meant Seth had no reason to feel guilty, for leaving her to go hang out with the guys every now and then. They were both agreed, that even though they were an item, they did not need to be in each other's pockets twenty four hours a day.

That didn't mean they didn't spend time doing things together though, sometimes they would go out and see the sights, or even explore flea markets, looking for the unusual. They found they were becoming good friends, as well as lovers, and were happy and comfortable with each other. Of course it didn't mean that everything was plain sailing, they were two different people, with their own thoughts and feelings, which meant they did not always agree, and there would be the odd argument or disagreement here and there, but given time to cool down, they would talk it out, and they tried never to go to sleep angry at each other.

Some days, they would both feel so tired from all the travelling, they would just fall into bed, as soon as they got to the hotel, and wake up starving, to eat a crazy breakfast, then go to the gym and try to work it off again. Kelsi had to learn to manage her time effectively, and those she worked with, had to take into account any time differences there might be. Both of them were happy though, even with the strange way in which they had started off. They were both a bit on edge, waiting for Francesca to get back to them however, and for Kelsi's doctor's appointment.

The days before their next day off seemed to drag, knowing they had to go to the doctor's office, and get everything confirmed by the expert, seemed to make time slow down. Then suddenly as if it had taken no time at all, they were on the plane, to get to her apartment, and reality seemed to be crashing in on them again. Maybe things would have been better, if not for the legal action going on; when they got to her apartment, Kelsi locked herself in the bathroom, and had a good cry, worrying Seth so much, that he threatened to break the door down, if she did not come out. Seeing her face all red and blotchy from crying, when she eventually pulled the door open, had him wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight against him, offering her as much comfort as he could. Before carrying her to the bedroom, where seeing so much of her stuff packed up, she burst into tears again, in the end he laid them both on the bed, just cuddling her, and murmuring words of reassurance in her ear.

Once she had calmed down, and repeatedly apologised to him for being silly, to which he told her it was okay, and not to worry about it, she headed back to the bathroom to wash her face. While he went to order some take out for them, which they ate snuggled in front of the television, before heading off to bed, where he tenderly made love to her, before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. They woke several times in the night, to make love again, as if suddenly, they couldn't get enough of each other.

The next morning was bright and sunny; they woke up and just lay there in bed talking for a while, before he headed off to the kitchen, making breakfast for them, which he brought back to bed, so they could eat there.

Once breakfast was finished, she took everything back to the kitchen, before they headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A leisurely shower, allowed them time to wash each other thoroughly, before heading back into the bedroom, and getting dressed for the gym.

Kelsi could not seem to stop watching Seth as he exercised, and a couple times she had to remind herself she was here to work out too. The fact that it was a public gym, even though there were only a few other people there, had her blushing at his teasing looks, Since her work out was not as long as his, she did get to watch him as he finished up, even though he continued to tease her about it, with wicked smiles.

Once he was done with his work out though, she felt herself getting nervous, as their next stop was her doctor's office so she could have her examination. This would be the last time she would see the man, she had trusted with her health, for the last five years. They were quiet, as they sat in the waiting room waiting to be called in, he had her hand in his and she kept squeezing his fingers, when her nerves got too much for her.

Soon enough though, her name was called and they went in. Dr Moore was in his late forties, his locks greying, his eyes kind and understanding, the kind of man that set you instantly at your ease. Seeing the couple he could take a good guess as to why they were here, they were either worried about an STD, thankfully something that was not happening so much these days, or they thought she was pregnant. "Good Morning Kelsi, what brings you here today?" He enquired as he focused his gaze on her.

Hearing her doctor speak, Kelsi suddenly found she had lost her voice, and it was left to Seth to do the talking to start with. "She was sick a few days back, and when she added up the numbers and realised she missed her last period, she got a test, we took it and it came back positive." He looked over at her and smiled, they were both still adjusting to the idea that they were going to have a baby.

Dr Moore smiled at the couple, they seemed to be happy about it which was good, he often had to deal with women, or unmarried couples that were not happy with the news, this pair seemed to be, if not okay, at least resigned to it. "Okay Kelsi, well these days those tests are pretty much conclusive, so we'll do a urine test just to be sure, and I'll just give you a quick examination." He handed Kelsi a specimen container and sent her off to the bathroom, while he asked Seth a few questions. Once Kelsi came back, he preformed the test and confirmed that she was pregnant, before getting her to get up on the examination table, where preformed a quick internal examination.

Once that was done, and they were all sitting down again, he gave the couple a professional smile before telling them. "You are indeed pregnant Kelsi, at this point you are about four to five weeks along." He then proceeded to give them his normal happy couple talk, since he had a feeling, that even if not planned, this baby was wanted.

By the time they left his office, Kelsi had a file to take to Seth's doctor when she registered with him, along with a prescription for some vitamin and iron tablets. Leaving the doctor's office, they headed to the pharmacy, to get her prescription filled, after that the pair headed back to her car, once they got in they just sat there for a few minutes, everything sinking in.

It was Seth who finally broke the silence. "We're having a baby; we're actually having a baby."

That kind of broke the ice and even though it was still early days, they found themselves making plans about things. Seth suggested looking for a bigger house, with a nice big back yard. Before they knew it, they were planning on contacting a realtor when they got to Seth's house, though Kesli was adamant that she was helping to pay for it, even if it was only a modest amount, which he found he liked. She didn't expect him to provide everything; she wanted to help contribute, both to their life together and to their child. Then there was the question of when they were going to tell family and friends. After talking it over for a few minutes, they decided to tell family when she was about eight weeks along, and everyone else at twelve weeks. Of course mention of family brought up Roman and Dean, they were regarded as more family than friends, so they weren't sure when they should tell them. Finally though after chatting about it, as they drove back to the apartment, they decided they would swear them to secrecy, before they told the two of them at eight weeks.

Back at the apartment, the guys who Seth had hired to collect her things, had arrived, so they loaded the few pieces of furniture Kelsi owned, along with most of her clothing into their truck. After that was done, they gave the guys something to eat and drink, before one of them drove the truck, and the other drove Kelsi's car away, heading for Seth's house where they would unload the truck and garage the car.

Once the guys were gone, they cleared up from the meal and got the apartment straight. Seth decided it was time to phone Francesca, and let her know they had confirmation from the doctor that Kelsi was indeed pregnant. Also that on their next day off, Kelsi had an appointment with her new Doctor, a guy Seth had been seeing for years who was in his late fifties, Doctor Flores; they had decided he was the one who would arrange for her tests, scans, and pre-natal care.

Finally they were done with everything that needed to be done and Seth's day off was almost over. Kelsi had phoned a maid service and arranged to have the flat thoroughly cleaned, while Issy had agreed to let the maids in using her spare key, then drop the keys off to the landlord, and do the check to make sure there was no damage, to ensure Kelsi got her deposit back.

Deciding that they didn't feel like cooking, they went out for a rare meal out in the early evening, since normally when they were home Kelsi cooked. They did however enjoy the novelty of it as a change, a few fans spotted Seth and came over for autographs, the guys were a little judgemental and Kelsi had to wonder why the ones, who did not like his character, wanted him to sign for them? If she had to guess she thought it might be because he had been in The Shield. The women on the other hand, were blatantly flirting with him, and a couple even tried to give him their numbers, which did not sit well with Kelsi, when she was right there, however she had to remind herself that there was only speculation that she was Seth's significant other, they had neither confirmed nor denied it.

They finally finished their meal, and got out of the restaurant, getting a cab back to the apartment. To Kelsi it didn't feel like her apartment anymore, with all her personal items gone, along with most of her clothes, it was now just the place they were going to spend the night. They had not been back for more than ten minutes, before Issy, Skyla and Gracelyn, turned up to have a drink with their friend before she moved away. The other three women drank quite a bit of wine, while Kesli nursed a glass all night, not drinking any of it. Seth had a few beers, and tried not to feel outnumbered by being the only guy with three women, and the amount of oestrogen in the air, instead of the normal, at least for him testosterone.

Her friends didn't seem to notice that Kelsi wasn't drinking, or if they did, chose not to comment on it, much to me relief of the couple, since neither of them wanted to lie, to some of her very best friends.

The evening progressed, with the three women getting a little merry on the wine, until finally Skyla challenged Seth to a game, and the gloves came off, as they got out the latest WWE game, and began playing as the various characters, though Seth was only allowed to play as himself. There was a lot of laughter, plus quite a bit of cheating and gamesmanship, especially as the girls drank more wine, and got a little more outrageous.

Finally though the evening had to come to an end, reluctantly on the women's parts, as they knew they would probably not get the chance to do it again anytime soon, since they would soon be in different states. There were lots of hugs, tears and promises to arrange to meet up at some point, all four women got emotional, and Seth had to smile at Kelsi's three friends, who were more than slightly drunk. Eventually however, they headed out to the taxi which Seth had called for them. Issy was the last one out of the door, after checking she had Kelsi's spare keys in her purse, so she could let the maid service in the next day, and then return them along to the landlord along with Kelsi's set, which she would post through the letter box after she had locked up the following morning.

"You have to call or text me at least once a day." Issy slurred slightly at her friend, as she leaned in for one last hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, and I want an invite over when you get settled."

Kelsi hugged her friend back, as she told her "Promise, you take care, and make sure you drink plenty of water before you go to bed." Letting her friend go, she watched her wobble to the car, waving back to her friends who were all waving at her out of the taxi, before they were whisked off into the night to their own homes.

Finally able to get back into the apartment, they closed the door on the night, Kelsi picked up the mess, and washed up the dishes and glasses, while Seth stood there watching her. He wasn't drunk, but he did have a nice buzz going, and was content to watch her, rather than trying to help.

When they got into her bedroom it looked kind of bare with most of her stuff missing, more like a hotel room than the room she had lived in for the last few years. It didn't really bother Seth he hadn't been here that often in the few weeks they had been together, Kelsi on the other hand felt both excited and sad. Excited to be starting a new chapter of her journey; yet at the same time a little sad, to be closing this particular chapter of her life.

As she waited for Seth to finish in the bathroom, she reflected that she might actually be in the middle of a new chapter with him. Perhaps the old chapter had ended, when she went to Fantasy Incorporated, and they were now in the next chapter for both of them. Maybe they had entered the next chapter of their lives, when they entered that fantasy suite, and found instead of constructs, each other. That got her to wondering, what she would have felt when she found out she was pregnant, if she and Seth had not met at and after the show. She wouldn't even suspect anything right now she realised, because after all a construct couldn't get you pregnant, maybe she would have realised when she gained weight, or maybe she would have thought it was some other problem, perhaps that she had an infection or something, either way she would probably have ended up at her doctor's office, and eventually found out. Either that or she would have been totally oblivious all the way through, and only found out when she was actually giving birth. That thought kind of scared her, even though she knew now, she could have been in the position of giving birth, and wondering how the hell she had gotten pregnant.

Seth walking back into the room, pulled her out of what if's, and what might have been, he walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her shoulder, smiling at her his breath minty fresh from cleaning this teeth. She kissed him quickly, before heading to the bathroom, to take care of her own evening routine. Brushing her teeth, and doing all the other little things she needed to. It felt strange to think that this would be her last night here; she walked around looking at things, almost as if she was saying goodbye to the fixtures and fittings, which was kind of weird when you thought about it.

Heading back to the bedroom though, she lingered here and there, looking at things, before walking through the door, Seth was laying on the bed, and when he saw her, held out his hand to her, she shook off her strange mood, and walked over to him. Seating herself on the edge of the bed, she let him pull her in for a kiss, and then into bed to lie against him, she figured they were not going to be doing anything tonight. Still they kissed and cuddled, which was nice, before he turned out the light, so they could settle down to sleep. Their last night in her apartment she thought to herself, as she experienced a thrill, and for some reason a flash of fear, as she accepted that this chapter of her life was ending, and she was moving on, with life's adventure, this time with the man who was lying beside her, breathing evenly as he slept.

Sleep for her did not seem to come so easily and a few thoughts chased around in her head. She had arranged for all the bedding to be cleaned and then shipped off to Seth's, was it their house now she wondered or still just his? Then she realised it didn't matter, as they were going to be looking for a new place there, so he could still be close to his family. Some of her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were that she wished she and her family were closer. Her Dad had died when she was quite young, while she and her Mom seemed to rub each other the wrong way, once he was gone, so that she had been glad to get out of there when she was old enough, and strike out on her own. They had not broken ties or anything; however they were certainly in no way as close as Seth and his family were. A lot of the time she didn't know where her Mother was, months could go by and she would not hear from her. Then out of the blue she would get a call asking for help, the latest dream her Mother had been pursuing, usually involving a man with money to take care of her, would have fallen through and she was left alone, without the money she craved. Though if Kelsi ever called her for help, her call would likely go unanswered, till her Mother wanted something from her, be it money or a place to stay, until she went chasing off after the next dream of money and happiness. Which more often than not, saw the man taking just about everything she had; leaving her penniless and desperate, and Kelsi wondering if all she was to the woman who had given birth to her; was easy money and a place to stay. If nothing else her Mom had certainly taught her to stand on her own two feet, and pay her own way in the world, instead of expecting someone else to do it for her.

Finally though, she too dropped off to sleep, her dreams were confused when they came, and when she woke up in the night she found herself experiencing a feeling of anxiety, till she shook off the lingering effects of her dreams, and snuggled into Seth, letting his breathing and the sound of his heart, lull her into a more restful sleep.

* * *

**So Kelsi and Seth are moving in together and the baby is more a reality for them now. You've also got a glimpse of Kelsi's Mother the kind of woman she is and the relationship Kelsi has with her. Any thoughts or comments would be gratefully relieved either in a review or PM. Constructive criticism or feedback is always useful, as I strive to grow as a writer. Till next time.**


	12. Playing Games

_**So lets get this bit out of the way. It goes without say that I am in no way affiliated with the WWE and this work is done merely for pleasure I get no financial gain from it. My only reward is the fact you are reading this story, and hopefully you will review it letting me know what sort of job I am doing. My thanks go out to jessica619 and Willow Edmond for the reviews for the last chapter. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**Playing games**

The next morning, when it dawned, was bright and clear. Seth and Kelsi were soon up and about, doing all the last minute little things that needed to be done. Once they had, had breakfast, and the dishes were cleaned and put away. Kelsi packed up those last few little things, which she had not got around to before, and took one last look around. In her mind saying goodbye to the apartment, which had been her home. She had a feeling Seth was laughing at her on the inside, because of the way she was acting, but he didn't make any comments about it, which she was grateful for, yes maybe it was a bit weird, but this had been her home for the last few years, and she was going to miss it a little.

They were both surprised when Issy, obviously a little hung over, turned up to say a last goodbye, the two women shared a tearful hug, before Seth and Kelsi got in the cab, then the pair of them, were waving goodbye to Issy, as the cab headed off to the airport. Her goodbyes ringing in their ears, along with their promises to keep in touch, catch up, and have her to visit soon. Then the cab turned a corner, and Issy and the apartment were left behind. Seth wrapped an arm around Kelsi, holding her close to him, knowing she and Issy were more like sisters, than best friends and that she was going to miss her, he offered her his silent support, with a tender kiss, and a cuddle.

Once the cab dropped them off at the airport, they checked in, before finding a quiet spot to settle down, while waiting the obligatory time, for their flight to be called. Sitting in the slightly uncomfortable seats, Seth had his head down with his cap pulled over his eyes, hoping no one recognised him, as the two of them listened to music together, and talked about this and that, as well as making plans about what they were going to do, when they got to the city RAW was at today.

Eventually without Seth being spotted by any wrestling fans, their flight was called and they were able to board, getting settled in their seats. Kelsi pulled out her laptop once they were in the air, and did some work on the flight, while he listened to his music and watched her working, smiling every now and then, at something she did, which he found adorable, but that she was unaware of.

Thankfully the flight did not take long, and they were soon at the rental desk picking up the keys for their car, and heading to their hotel, so they could check in, She did some more work, while he headed for a local gym to do his crossfit workout. Once he came back, they decided to get something to eat, so they quickly unpacked the rest of their stuff, before heading down to the restaurant, where some of the other superstars were also having brunch. They ended up joining a couple of them, and were soon pounced on by Dean, who was obviously bored, and wanted something to do. So Seth had to put up with some subtle teasing from his friend, while Kelsi found herself blushing at points, even thought their table companions had no idea what was going on, or what Dean found so amusing, in the comments he was making.

Once the slightly uncomfortable meal was over, they headed back to the room to pick up their bags, and then down to the garage, to get the car to head to the venue. Once they got their passes, Seth greeted a few of the fans, while she hung back out of the way, and let him do his thing. When he was done, they headed in and got on with their day. For her that was finding a quiet corner; or at least that was what she thought she was going to do. However Stephanie caught sight of them, and told Kelsi a small office had been set up for her to use, which came as a bit of a surprise, part of her wondered, if this was a prelude to having her brains picked at some point by the company. Seth saw her settled in, before he headed off to do a couple of promos, which they both knew could take a while.

Once he was gone, Kelsi put her ear buds in, and lost herself in her work, sending emails, checking reports and trends, doing all the things that she needed to, to do her job. It was kind of quiet, and maybe a little isolated in the office, after the hustle and bustle, she had been used to for the last few weeks, however Kelsi found herself adapting, and soon lost herself in her work and music.

That was how Seth found her later, when he came to check on her, absently nodding her head to the music, as she correlated the data she had, and applied it to her clients needs.

He stood there just watching her for a minute or so, loving how natural she was, he guessed some people might find it a bit creepy, if she wasn't his girlfriend, stalkerish even but he liked watching her, when she was oblivious to what was going on around her. He also knew that if Kelsi were to become aware of him, she would give him a sweet smile, and expect a kiss, finding nothing strange in his just watching her, since she did it to him too.

Eventually, he walked into the room, deliberately making enough noise so she would know someone was there. Sure enough, she pulled out her right ear bud, and turned slightly in her chair, smiling when she saw it was him. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he angled his head and leaned in for a kiss. He did have a reason to being here; he had some free time right now and had not forgotten, she had yet to do her daily work out, so with a smile he got her to put her things away, before they locked up the office. Hand in hand they headed off to find a quiet spot, where he could take her through her still gentle daily exercise routine, he was adding a little bit more to it each day though. She teasingly moaned at him a little, however she did feel the benefit from it, and certainly felt as if she had more energy, doing the exercises.

Once they were finished with her workout, they headed to catering for a drink and snack. It was while they were there, that Seth was cornered by Xavier Woods, who wanted to challenge him to a game, and unlike she normally did Kelsi did not head back to work; instead she joined the superstars who were playing, to watch the pair of them battling it out on the screen as they had some fun.

The game soon changed however, from a simple one on one game, to a tournament, as more people with time to kill, turned up and wanted to join in. From there it evolved into teams of two, playing each other, and for the first time, Kelsi found herself with a controller in her hands, teaming with Seth.

It soon became apparent to everyone, that Kelsi had neither the skill, nor the experience of some of the others; however Seth was quick to offer advice and hints to her. As others were knocked out, they too were quick to try and help her. In the end, it was a case of too many people trying to help and offer advice, and the two of them were eliminated in the quarter finals. Although Seth grouched about it, his competitive nature being what it was, he did not blame her, and pulled her in for a kiss, in a rare public display of affection, which was greeted with cat calls from the guys, and awing from the women.

Watching the pair of them, very obviously a couple, even if you hadn't been aware of it before, set Natalya thinking. "You know." She offered her opinion. "Maybe you guys should see about getting Kelsi's social media accounts verified, for when it comes out that you two are a couple?" She looked at them to see if that was their intention, and Seth nodded in confirmation, that yes they were going to come out to the world at some point. "You know, there are going to be people making false accounts, pretending to be Kelsi, we've all seen, or experienced it in the past." Nattie continued.

Seth nodded, realising that was something they might well need to do, with her job, Kelsi did not need the kind of problems, which might come from someone posing as her. To Kelsi it was something she had never really considered, though hearing other people agreeing, made it something she would need to think about she realised, and something she and Seth, would probably talk about later.

It was strange, how with those few words, and their open acknowledgement of their relationship, that there was a subtle almost imperceptible shift in some peoples attitude, as if suddenly, she were accepted as a girlfriend of one of their own, by the group of superstars that surrounded them. Her laughter, at the teasing about her gaming ability, seemed to cement it into place, and she suddenly felt at home here with them, and unconsciously relaxed with them all.

The women in the group, were suddenly including Kelsi in things in a way they would not have before, sure she had been invited to a couple of girls nights out, but she hadn't felt all that included, like they had done it because they thought she could help them, or to make Seth feel more comfortable. Now they were just generally chatting and laughing together, silly stories were getting told, and though she could not join in, Kelsi did not feel out of place, laughing in the funny places. Though she did feel a little uncertain, when Alexa asked where she and Seth had first met, she couldn't actually say in a fantasy suite, without letting everyone know what they had both done.

Seth however saved the day. "Actually I saw her in the lobby of an office block first, then in the crowd at RAW the same night." He told the listening women.

Kelsi felt confident enough now, to jump in, and add her own spin on things. "We actually met each other in the hotel bar, when Dean bumped into me, and Seth and I just kind of hit it off." That was pretty much the truth of what happened there she thought.

Eventually everyone had to go off and do stuff, since the start of the show was now only a couple of hours away, so Kelsi and Seth headed back to her temporary office, where they engaged in some snuggling before Seth heard someone shouting his name, and reluctantly had to go, leaving Kelsi alone.

Finally after sitting there for a while, she decided to go and have a walk around by herself, making sure to keep out of the way, she had seen some of the workings backstage, walking around with Seth, and then seeing it on her own was different, most people tended to ignore her, while Seth would normally get a reaction of some sort from people.

She watched as Naomi and Natalya were filming something for total divas, but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, when they suddenly turned in her direction, and much to her shock found herself in front of the cameras as Naomi pulled her into a hug before saying. "What up girl, heard about the gaming skills, we are going to have a girls night and play."

Not knowing if this was going to make the show or not, she hugged the other woman back and tried not to be awkward, or blush with embarrassment, before glancing over at Natalya. "I wouldn't have done so well, if it wasn't for all the help I was getting."

Seeing that Kelsi was kind of out of her depth here, Nattie gave her a hug as well, and smiled encouragingly at her, when this happened they just needed people to go with it, and not get all self conscious. "Too much help in the end right?" The pair of them started laughing, and then much to Kelsi's relief, the group moved on, leaving her to lean up against a wall, and regroup slightly.

"Nicely done." The voice had her straightening up quickly, and looking over at Stephanie, who was smiling at her.

At once Kelsi started to apologise for being out of her office and wandering around on her own. "I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't be wandering around."

With a wave of her hand, Stephanie cut her off, and then actually walked over, linking her arm into Kelsi's."Don't worry about it, and you did great, nice and relaxed and easy, you being in that clip will put ratings for the show up, everyone's speculating about you and Seth, you know?" She smiled, not seeming to expect an answer to her question, as she began to move, leaving Kelsi no choice but to go along with her, or lose her arm. "Walk with me; I hope you are finding your office suitable?"

Kelsi wondered if she was subtly being told off, and taken back to her office, as they were headed in that direction "It's fine, thank you so much." She hesitated wondering if she should say what was on her mind, as they walked past the door of the office she had been given and on down the corridor. "To be honest, it was a little quiet and strange at first; I've gotten so used to the hustle and bustle around the place, even if I was in a quiet corner most of the time."

Stephanie smiled and opened the door to another office, this one quite opulent, with relevant posters on the walls and Kelsi realised this was set up to be the bosses office, while they were here. Thoughts of being called into the principal's office when you were at school, flashed though her brain, and she wondered if she was about to get a telling off. However seeing Stephanie heading for the opulent couch, instead of the desk reassured her somewhat, when the other woman sat down she had no choice but to follow. "Now Kelsi I'd really like to have a cosy chat with you." The smile was friendly and genuine, and Kelsi found herself relaxing, waiting to see what the other woman had to say.

It turned out Stephanie was interested in what Kelsi did as her job, and wondering if she could do a little bit of that for WWE, working out ads for the sponsors for their weekly shows, and seeing how they could promote the products better, in fact before Kelsi really knew it, she found herself with the task of helping out on a weekly basis, mainly analysing social media trends, pertaining to the sponsors on the shows, and offering advice on how to better promote things.

Walking out of the office, after spending a while chatting with Stephanie, Kelsi was left feeling a little like she had been run over by a hurricane, she still wasn't sure how she had come to agree to everything. Still she thought to herself, as she headed back to her office, and didn't that sound odd too having an office backstage at RAW, it could have been a lot worse.

She was glad she had the office, and no longer had to get her things out of Seth's locker whenever they wanted a break, since it meant she didn't have to go and interrupt him from whatever he was doing. Which right now was probably going over tonight's match one last time, making sure they knew what they were going to do, and how things were going to play out. She knew the plan was eventually, he was going to be in a six man tag match, teaming with Dean and Roman, though he was starting off with a singles match against Baron Corbin. However outside interference, would see Dean and Roman coming to the rescue, and the match would be made into a six man tag match by Hunter and Stephanie. She didn't want to know the rest of it, still wanting to watch as a fan, something that Seth loved, he liked having her out there supporting him, and the way she really got into his matches. He always managed to get her a good seat at ringside, she was pretty sure Hunter was giving them to him. She's also got given some of the latest items of Seth's merchandise, from the WWE shop, kind of like free advertising she figured. She had a huge number of his T-shirt's, as well as a few other items, in fact a lot more things, than she could ever have dreamed of owning, before she met him.

Time seemed to fly by as she worked, and before she realised how much time had passed, Seth appeared to take her out to her seat, as the doors were opening soon, and he wanted to get her settled before anyone saw him. They exchanged a quick kiss; before he raced back up the ramp, disappearing backstage once again, after he had gone from her view, she settled down and did a few things on her phone, as the stadium began to fill up with fans, who were seemingly all excited for the show.

She did not pay attention to too much of the early action, though she was aware of who was wrestling, and who won. She did cheer and applaud for the wrestlers who were becoming her friends, for most of the time though; she was busy finishing up a few things for work on her phone. Once the main show began though, Kelsi put her phone away and watched what was going on, cheering on her favourites and having fun like she always did. When Seth came out, she cheered loudly for him, and got a grin in her general direction in return, they were being careful, and not too obvious in public still. She heard some of the women behind her, giggling and swooning at that smile; she just smiled back at him, and tried not to think about, what he might be doing with those lips later on.

He and Baron started their match, and it was going great for him, he was rocking it in the ring and dominating. When suddenly Elias came down and attacked Seth, the referee called for the bell, but that didn't stop Baron and Elias double teaming Seth in the ring. Then Dean's music sounded and he came running down to the ring, and battled to save Seth. She knew things weren't over yet, and sure enough Cesaro's music sounded as he ran down going after Dean. The three on two unit; got the upper hand, but then Roman's music sounded and soon he was in the ring, and both teams were evenly matched again.

When Stephanie and Hunter appeared on the stage, the audience started going crazy, like they knew what was going to happen, after talking down to the crowd and making their way to the ring, Hunter made the six man tag match.

Kelsi cheered loudly for Seth, Dean and Roman, and was happy watching them perform; she hoped they were going to win, as for moments during the match; it looked like the guys were in real trouble. In the end after a hard fought match, Dean got the cover on Cesaro, as Seth and Roman held off Baron and Elias, from making the save. The three Shield members had their arms raised in the ring, before the signature fist bump that sent the crowd wild. Then just like that, the show was over, there was a dark match with Apollo Crews and Drew McIntyre, which to be honest she wasn't too interested in, so she headed out and to the back, where she waited for Seth to get cleaned up from his match. They planned to head back to the hotel tonight and then drive to the next venue early in the morning, rather than travelling tonight, and getting to the next hotel late in the evening.

They exchanged a quick kiss, and the pair of them spoke to his friends, and hers, for a few minutes, before heading off to his rental, she could see he was tired, and though they exchanged a few kisses in the hotel room, it didn't go any further than that. Instead after he had his shower, he lay on the bed, and she gave him a massage, which made him sleepy. Eventually she cleaned up, and when she crawled in beside him, he was already pretty much asleep, they exchanged a lazy kiss and they snuggled up together before quickly going off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying the story. Till next time. **


	13. Looking for a Home

**As always I am in no way affiliated with the WWE and the people you see here but for my own OC's are the property of the WWE and the wrestlers who portray them. I am getting nothing from this other than sharing my work with you, and hopefully any comments you might chose to leave for me.**

**My thanks go to Willow Edmond, nolabell66 and jessica619 for the reviews for the last chapter it really does mean a lot to me that you took the time to leave them so thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

**Looking for a home**

Life quickly settled into a comfortable routine, between being on the road, both of them working, and being at home taking time to relax and enjoy the little down time they had. Seth was delighted that Kelsi had her own office backstage at every show now, the fact she was helping out a bit with WWE's social media, gave her a legitimate reason to be there. He knew that his bosses were making use of a resource, but at the same time, it was no longer as if he was being indulged with what he wanted, having his girlfriend at the arenas with him. Though no money was changing hands for what Kelsi was doing, her payment actually came in the form of having an office, and being a legitimate part of the backstage crew, not the girl quietly doing something in the corner, or just Seth girlfriend, who travelled with him all the time.

Kelsi had very happily moved in with Seth, and she had been over to meet his family, at the first possible opportunity which presented itself, while they were at home, so they could let them know what was going on and that she was now living with him. She realised at once that they were a bit wary of her, since things had happened so quickly between the two of them, she wondered what they were going to say, when they found out about the baby, they did seemed to be willing to give her a chance though, and she had to hope it would stay that way. The two of them had also talked, about how much they were going to tell family and friends. So far Dean and Roman were the only ones who knew exactly what had happened. After talking it out, they decided that no matter how cringe worthy it was going to be, they had to come clean about what had happened to his family, telling them about their use of Fantasy Incorporated. Explaining what had happened to them both, that they were in a relationship, primarily because of the mistake the company had made in bringing them together. Happily for both of them, it was with someone they each liked, and were developing deep feelings for, also that they were not being irresponsible in bringing a child into the world this fast. In this case, it really was circumstances beyond their control, and neither one of them had seen a termination, as an option, they both genuinely wanted the baby, and to be good parents to it, as well as be in a committed relationship with each other.

They had both been through the wringer seeing her new Doctor, who was Seth's current health practitioner. Doctor Flores had given the pair of them a long look, when they came in together; he had been treating Seth since he was still classed as a child, and proceeded to make him feel like one all over again, when he found out why they were there. Once that part of the appointment was over however, things went very well, he checked Kelsi over completely. First reading over the notes Dr Moore had made in her file, then checking her medication, next he asked questions about her diet and exercise, before he gave her a thorough examination and then scheduled her scan, for when she and Seth were both at home, it would be eight weeks into the pregnancy which was the earliest they could get it done, with the schedule they were on, and the available appointments. Both of them were happy to have him handle all the aspects of Kelsi's pregnancy, as Seth had known him for years and Kesli preferred to stick with one person for her healthcare, rather than going to different people for various things. By the time they got out of his office, despite the way he had made them both feel when they first arrived, Kelsi knew she was going to feel very comfortable with being around Doctor Flores, and having him go through this pregnancy with her and Seth, in some ways because he had known Seth for so long he seemed more like a family acquaintance than a doctor, someone Seth was very comfortable with, and he was happy that Kelsi seemed of the same mind as him, that he would like his family doctor to handle the pregnancy.

Once they were finished at the Doctors office, they stopped off for something to eat at one of the local dinners. Where they enjoyed relaxing for a while, before they headed back to his house so she could unpack her bag, and do some work, while he was going to head off out. Once he had dropped her off, he headed to the gym. He had his workout, chatted to a few people he knew and took care of a few other things, before he headed home, where he took her through the gentler work-out, he had planned for her. Kelsi wasn't a fan of running or treadmills so he had borrowed a bike for her and after the work out he had devised for this stage of her pregnancy, the pair of them went out for a ride, along one of the nearby cycle paths in the early afternoon. Something they both enjoyed doing together, getting some fresh air, and exercise at the same time.

Once they got back to the house, after thoroughly enjoying their ride together, she got started on the preparation for dinner, while he checked in with Francesca to see how things were going in that department. Francesca had some news for him; Russell Peters had been demoted to the position of junior technician, and had to re-do his training, after the fiasco he had initiated for the couple. The company had chosen not reveal the reason; he had told Ms Amadeo to do Kelsi's fantasy on her own, so they assumed they were of a somewhat personal nature. Ms Amadeo had to re-do her required ten fantasies under supervision, but no further action had been taken against her, since she had been carrying out the instructions of a superior and had technically not been at fault, the only concern raised had been that she had not questioned Mr Peters, even though she knew the rules. Francesca was now discussing monetary compensation figures with the company, thankfully for Simon Deveraux, just as he hoped, everything had been kicked upstairs, and the chief financial officer, who was now dealing with things, had assigned a finance director, to oversee the case, and report back to him. Kelsi's pregnancy had caused a few people to panic, there had been suggestions from some of the companies spin doctors, that she should just have a termination, and solve everyone's problem that way. Thankfully that had been smacked down hard; no actually involved in the proceedings on the companies side, wanted to imagine what kind of backlash there would be, from suggesting that to Seth and Kelsi, since Francesca had made it clear, that the couple were keeping the baby. She also hinted that, that was one of the reasons they were together now, without coming out and actually saying it.

The finance director, one Maxwell, 'Max', Ward, was currently in negotiations with Francesca, who was proving she had earned her reputation as a hard negotiator, through their own law team. The two original offers from Fantasy Incorporated, had been turned down by Francesca, and she was now arguing, that any and all financial costs for the baby, should be met by the company in their settlement to Kelsi. As she could find herself with the responsibilities of a single parent, through no fault of her own, since the company had facilitated the conditions for her pregnancy, by their negligence in supervising her fantasy correctly. Needless to say, the other lawyer had argued, that the company could not be held responsible for what happened between Seth and Kelsi, while in return Francesca pointed out, that if not for the company, Seth and Kelsi would never had, had unprotected sex in the first place. She was also now armed, with the doctor's reports, which placed conception at the time they had their fantasies, though they were arguing otherwise the companies lawyers knew they would eventually have to concede that point.

All in all though, it looked like it could be a long drawn out affair, as the lawyers argued back and forth, and it was already highly probable, that the two of them might have to sign a non disclosure clause, meaning they had to be careful of what they said, and to whom. Apart from to family, and Dean and Roman who already knew, they were going to say they had met at the company's offices, and things between them had started that way. Not the truth, but also not an outright lie, the company were after all, going to be paying to keep their reputation intact, as well as compensating the couple for what had happened. Fantasy Incorporated didn't want the adverse publicity, which would be generated by the knowledge that they had messed up a fantasy. Of course the flip side was, that neither Seth or Kelsi, wanted it generally known, that they had met in a fantasy suite either.

Once she had the preparation for their dinner done, Kelsi, settled down with her laptop, and got on with the rest of her work, while she waited for Seth to get finished on the phone. However he decided that while she was busy, he would get on with a few other things he needed to do, like paying some bills, catching up on few emails, and posting some pictures on line. After that, he decided to listen to some music, and read a little bit, just relaxing for a while, he knew he would only distract Kesli, if he headed off to find her now. He got so lost in his book, that he didn't notice the time passing.

Finishing up her work, Kelsi stretched and closed up her laptop, leaving it sitting on the coffee table, and went to check on dinner. Everything was progressing nicely, and she turned down the heat, to let it just finish cooking slowly, till they were ready to eat, the last thing she wanted it to do, was dry out and be nasty. Once that was done, she headed off to the bedroom, striping off, and intending to change into something lose and comfortable, she caught sight of herself in the bedroom mirror. Stopping to look, she examined her reflection, unconsciously running her hands down her body, looking for any signs of the life, which was growing inside her. Was there a slight thickening of her waist she wondered, were her breasts a little bit fuller, they were a little tender. She was surprised, at just how much she wanted to see some physical indication, that she was pregnant, apart from not having her monthly visitor.

Seth looked up from his book, suddenly he was feeling thirsty, and hungry, especially since he could now smell a lovely aroma coming from the kitchen, and his stomach growled in anticipation of dinner. Marking his place in the book, he put it down and got up, heading for the kitchen, he poured two glasses of juice when he got there, drinking half of his, before picking up the other glass, and heading off to find Kelsi. She was no longer in the living room he discovered, and realised he had been reading for longer than he thought, so he began to search the house for her, it didn't take long for him to head for the bedroom, and he was able to watch as she examined her body. He figured she was looking for any signs she was pregnant, by the way her hands were running over her skin, something he found he wanted to do too.

"You look beautiful." He told her from the doorway, before walking into the room.

Kelsi squeaked in shock. and blushed self-consciously, as she realised she had been caught, her arms covering her naked breasts, as if Seth did not know every inch of them, probably better than she did. Watching her, he felt himself getting hard, and closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms. "I was just." She began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Thankful that everything was done for their dinner, and it was cooking slowly on its own, she wrapped her arms around him in return, and kissed him back hungrily. When he lifted his head, he wasn't quite sure how they had got to the bed, but on the other hand, he wasn't surprised that it was where they had ended up. Lifting her in his arms, he laid her down, thinking how good she looked in just her panties, and then deciding she would look even better without them.

Laying on the bed looking up at him, Kelsi licked her lips, which was all the invitation Seth needed, to shed his clothing, before joining her, pulling her close and kissing her sweetly. "One of us is overdressed." He told her thickly, before reaching for her panties, she gasped as she heard the material rip as he tore them off. "Much better." He told her, as he discarded the now ruined underwear, with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, before he dipped his head for another kiss. From her lips, he moved his kisses over her face, till he reached her ear, he began to nibble and kiss the shell, before she heard him whisper to her. "I want to taste you."

She gave a shiver of anticipation, they had not performed oral on each other much, but when they had, both had enjoyed giving and receiving.

His lips left her ear, and he began to move down her body, stopping to pay special attention to those little spots, he knew drove her mad, with need and desire. As he worked his way ever closer to his prize, Kelsi first caressed his back, then his shoulders, till finally all she could reach was his head, as he gave her a long lazy lick, before proceeding to make her scream his name, as she was reduced to a shivering, moaning, writhing mess, under his ministrations.

Letting her recover slightly, he worked his way up her body, before kissing her, letting her taste the fluids, his eager tongue had scooped up. Tasting herself on his mouth; was still a little strange to her, but she was getting used to it. Once she recovered from her orgasm, she was willing to return the favour, however Seth simply told her. "Later." When they stopped kissing and she went to move, his voice betraying the lust he was feeling right now, he just wanted to make love with her, and feel her responding to him, as they indulged in the oldest dance of all.

They had made love tenderly and gently, striving to please each other, as much as possible. Once they were done, the pair lay there, gently exchanging kisses, while stroking each other's bodies, nothing to get each other aroused again, just tender gentle kisses and caresses, which spoke volumes about the depth of feeling, they were developing for each other. Eventually though, they knew they had to move, both of them got off the bed, after a few more kisses, throwing on something comfortable, before heading down for dinner. They sat on the couch to eat their meal, in a sort of comfortable silence, which wrapped around them both, and felt so right. They had the luxury of two days off for Seth, yes Kelsi still had to work, but she could fit it in around what Seth wanted to do. So they settled down to play some games, and then check out some of the estate agents sites, to see if they could find anything they liked, in the way of properties for sale.

There were a few nice houses that caught their eyes, and suddenly contacting the realtor, and arranging to see the ones they liked, became something else they wanted to do the next day. They both wanted a larger house, with a good sized back yard, where in time they could set up a nice play area for the baby. They weren't in too much of a hurry just yet though, they knew they had plenty of time, to find just the right place, before they needed the extra room.

They both agreed they wanted several bedrooms, because both of them knew they would have friends wanting to come over to visit, as well as family, because that's what Dean and Roman were, so that meant plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms. Seth wanted a games room and a home gym, if they could, while Kelsi would love a pool, sauna and office, Seth decided the sauna sounded good to him too. The problem was, there wasn't any one house that had everything they wanted, some were very close but those lacked the big back yard they also wanted, since having lots of space around them, sounded like a really good idea.

Browsing through the sites, Seth found some plots of land for sale, some of which had all the necessary permits for building on, and he looked at them thoughtfully. "You know." He said slowly. "Some of this land is not that expensive, we could maybe think about buying somewhere, and having a place custom built for us, what do you think?"

Kelsi looked at him in wide eyed surprise, she had never even thought about anything like that. It did sound like an idea, she wasn't sure though, it seemed a lot bigger step, than just buying a house. She knew it was crazy to think like that, because it would be no different really, and this way they would get exactly what they wanted, but of course it would take a while."How long do you think it would take to have somewhere built?" She asked, as she mulled the idea over in her mind, considering the possibilities.

Seth shrugged and looked at her. "I have no idea even if we see some land we like, and it doesn't have permission for building a home, it'll probably be possible to get it, we could find out before agreeing to purchase hopefully, let's say a year, two years tops, so do we think it's an idea?"

Slowly she nodded her head. "It could be an option; it's just kind of scary, thinking of doing it from the ground up."

He was grinning now. "That way we don't have to limit ourselves." He told her standing up and stretching. "It just gives us more options, because if we do decide to do it, we can have everything we want. Okay we still need to find the right location, where we want to built, and it needs to be the right size for everything we want, then we'll have to get the yard planned as well, probably get a landscaper in, we'll need it to be kid and dog friendly, I'd like to get our baby a dog at some stage."

Kelsi laughed at that. "You mean you want a dog." She told him, and he laughed along with her, because yes he did want a dog, the baby was only an excuse.

Standing up suddenly, he pulled her to her feet, and wrapped her in his arms, giving her a quick kiss, before kneeling down and putting his head against her stomach. "You hear that peanut, we are looking for a new home for the three of us, you me and Mommy, and the dog we're going to get."

There was something so endearing, about seeing him there like that, and Kelsi felt a warm feeling run though her body, as she realised, she wasn't just falling in love with Seth, she was all the way there, she was in love with this man.

Looking up at her from his position on his knees, Seth felt the wave of love for her wash over him, suddenly he wanted to say the words, to her let her know just how he felt about her. "I love you Kelsi." The words were out of his mouth, before he even realised he'd said them, and for a moment he felt a wave of cold fear wash over him, as she looked down at him, in wide eyed surprise. He was panicking now, what if she didn't feel the same way about him, what if it was too soon to say those words to her? In those moments, he cursed himself and his big mouth, he should have waited till their relationship was more established, and then told her how he felt.

She was in shock, hearing the words she had been thinking of saying herself, come out of his mouth. When she recovered though, she reached down to pull him to his feet, so that she was looking up at him, instead of the other way around. Seeing the worry on his face, she knew what she needed to do, so she pressed her lips against his, in a sweet, sweet kiss.

When she pulled back, he was looking happier, and he positively beamed with joy, when she told him. "I love you too Seth."

There didn't seem to be any need for further words, they both knew how the other felt now. So they closed up the house for the night, before heading up the stairs to bed. Where after she reciprocated for earlier and left him a trembling mess, they made love to each other, for most of the night.

* * *

**So things are moving forward with the lawyers though things will probably take time, and Seth and Kelsi have admitted their feelings to each other, as well as deciding what they want in a home for the three of them.**

**I would love to see any thoughts you have, until next time.**


	14. Telling the Family

**Okay so lets get the legal stuff out of the way. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE who owns the characters of the wrestlers mentioned. What you read here is the product of my own imagination. My thanks to those of you who are sticking with this story and reading it, I hope you are enjoying it because apart from the chance to exercise my imagination that's all I'm getting out of it.**

**My thanks to Willow Edmond and Jessica619 for the reviews for the last chapter it means a lot that you took the time to do that for me.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**Telling the Family**

Stepping out of their doctor's office, her hand held in Seth's, Kelsi was smiling, a goofy kind of smile, just like the one he was sporting. Dr Flores had done the first scan today, and they had both been blown away, to see the peanut sized shape, that was their child. They had a copy of the picture to show family, and both of them, were excited and scared, as the time to break the news came closer. Unconsciously she ran her other hand, over her still flat stomach, her waist had thickened a little, and her breasts were still sore, but those were the only physical signs of her pregnancy. So far at least, Kelsi had, had no more morning sickness, and she was hoping that initial bout was all she was going to get. As yet she had no cravings to speak of, not that she was bothered by that either, she had heard of people craving some very strange things, and frankly could do without it. Seth, just as he had done, prior to telling her he was in love with her, had taken to talking to their little peanut whenever he felt like it. Normally at least once a day, if not more, placing his head by her stomach, and letting the baby know he was its Daddy, and that he loved it, and it's Mom, and that she loved both of them. It was almost surreal for them, to think that they were now eight weeks along.

Since today, was the day they had decided they were telling his family the truth of the situation; something Kelsi was not looking forward to especially, they were now heading over there for a late breakfast. While his family seemed to like her as a person right now, since he had taken her over to see them, when they were at his home before, she was not so sure, they were as accepting of the relationship, as both she and Seth would like. Now that the moment was almost here, she worried that they might think she was some sort of gold digger, after his money and an easy life. For some reason, thoughts of a woman lying on a chaise longue, wearing some sort of dimorphus dress, made up of lots of lacy layers, eating chocolates off of a golden tray, filtered into her mind, certainly not her style at all, but what if his family thought that was the sort of woman she was? Once they had breakfasted with his parents, and told them about peanut, and probably had to endure a question and answer session, they were going to be heading to the airport. From where they would be getting on a plane, heading to Dean and Renée's, as RAW was in Las Vegas, since Roman was staying over as well, once there they would be telling his other family about the baby too.

When they reached his car, Seth opened the door for Kelsi, helping her get in, before settling himself into the driver's seat, and heading over to his parents. Though he had not admitted it to her, he was just as worried as she was, though maybe for different reasons. He was going to have to confess to going to Fantasy Incorporated, because he couldn't seem to meet a nice girl on his own, tell them he wanted one nice date, which he could think about, when things were not going so well. He wasn't at all sure how they were going to react to that news; he certainly hoped they wouldn't think any less of him, for what he had done, but he had no idea how they would react to the news.

Neither of them spoke much, and the air felt heavy with the anticipation of the reaction they were going to get, both of them bracing themselves for the worst. Hoping to lighten the mood a little, he flipped the radio on, and music filled the car, which seemed better than the silence, though it did little to alleviate the tension that was in the air.

The closer they got to his parent house, the more oppressive the atmosphere became, and Seth's speed dropped accordingly finally he spoke addressing the Elephant in the car. "Are you nervous, scared, what are you feeling right now? Talk to me love, me, I feel as if they are going to judge me, for getting that fantasy, maybe be disappointed in me because I couldn't meet a nice girl on my own, even if I did meet a wonderful one because of it."

Though his words made her smile, they were also all it took, for her to break down and confess her feelings to him. "I'm scared they'll think I'm a slut, or trying to trap you, that I'm using you for your money and fame, I suppose that they'll think I'm some sort of gold digger." She turned her head to look at him. "I get the feeling; they already think we're moving too fast, with me moving in with you, what are they going to say when they know about the baby, and us looking for a place of our own together?"

Pulling off the road, Seth killed the engine, and unfastened his seat belt, taking her hands in his. "We did nothing wrong, Fantasy Incorporated put us in this position, it's not on us, it's on them." Kelsi felt her heart sink, maybe he wasn't so happy about this after all; maybe he was just making the best of a bad job. His next words however wiped her fears away. "I for one am glad they did, because it means I get you, we might not have met, if they hadn't messed up our fantasies." He leaned in and gave her a slow kiss, which made her toes curl. "We're in this together, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with, you are my fantasy come to life, I love you, and our little peanut."

Kelsi had to struggle to hold back her tears, at the love she heard in his voice right then. "Together." She told him, trying to ignore the way her voice, cracked and quivered, with the emotions she was feeling right now. "You, me and our peanut."

He ran the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, to wipe the unshed tears away, and kissed her forehead, before putting his seatbelt back on, and starting the car. Conversation finally began to flow, as he eased back into the stream of traffic, and they headed for his parents home once more.

When they arrived, and were out of the car, he took her hand in his and walked her to the front door, which he pushed open. As he showed Kelsi in he shouted. "We're here."

"In the kitchen." His Mother's called, and giving Kelsi's hand a reassuring squeeze, he led her to where his family were waiting for them. His parents smiled and hugged him, and were cordial to Kelsi, who was feeling even more nervous now they were finally here.

Once all the greetings were made, and they were sitting down to eat, talk turned to gossip, local and family. Finally though, as conversation waned a little, Seth decided now was the time to tell their tale to his family. "Since everyone is here." He began. "There's something I, we, need to tell you." He saw the look of worry flash across his Mom's face, but rather than let her interrupt him, he plunged on. "You know I've not had much luck with my love life recently?" There were nods from around the table and it looked like his Mom was going to make a comment, however he carried on, telling them about hearing the adverts for Fantasy Incorporated, and deciding to use their services, to experience his longed for romantic date. He was thankful not to be interrupted, though he could see his parents didn't approve of what he had done. Gripping Kelsi's hand for support, he continued with his tale, telling how he had gone to the company's offices, his meeting with Simon Deveraux, and finally his entry into his fantasy suite. He was trying to avoid looking at his Mom, because he knew her expression would be disapproving, as he talked about meeting his fantasy woman, and the incredible sexual chemistry between them, and how nature, naturally took its course, since that was what he had paid for. He told them honestly, that he thought about more fantasies with the same construct, and of requesting they keep her just for him, even though he hadn't done anything about it.

Next he described the match he was in that night, and how they spilled into the crowd, even though they already knew about it, of looking up, and seeing the woman he had shared his fantasy with, looking back at him, as he wrestled almost at her feet. He noted how his Mom looked at Kelsi, and he wished he knew what was going through her mind right now. Still he ploughed on with the story, he told them how he wrote it off as a coincidence in his head, and tried not to think about it, till Dean bumped into a woman in the hotel bar, and he came face to face with his fantasy woman once more.

He told them of his shock, on finding out she was the woman he had shared the fantasy with, and how they went to his room to talk, of how one thing led to another, and since they were already lovers, abet unknowingly, they ended up spending the night together. Then since there was that chemistry between them, they decided to give a relationship between them a go.

Before anyone could say anything about what he had said, Kelsi took over the tale, telling her own side of the story. How her love life basically sucked, and having the money to do it, when she heard the company's sales pitch in their adverts, decided to have a fantasy romance with her favourite wrestler, Seth. Because he was who she asked for, she wasn't surprised to find him in her fantasy suit, and assumed he was a construct, who was just extremely lifelike. She told them how surprised she was, when the real Seth recognised her, and how as they talked, they realised that there had been a problem with their fantasies, and that they had ended up together, rather than with the constructs they had been expecting.

Now it was Seth's turn to take up the story again, and tell his family what had happened, and their news. "Since we both thought the other was a construct, we didn't take any precautions in the fantasy suite." The look on his Mom's face, told him she had a good idea what was coming, still he continued on with the tale, trying not to let her catch his eye again. "About three weeks after we first met, Kesli got really sick, then once she started thinking about it, realised she'd missed her monthly, so got a test, but when she started feeling a bit better forgot about it again. I found it in her bag, when I was looking for some of my stuff she had packed in there for me, but wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not, since I wasn't sure why she had it, she could have got if for someone else for all I knew." His Mom gave him a slightly disbelieving look, though she didn't actually say anything, just waited for him to finish what he was saying, since he was trying to avoid looking at her. "We finally talked about it, when she accidently pulled it out of her bag in front of me, the next day." He gave Kelsi a reassuring smile. "She took the test that evening, and we found out we're pregnant." The silence that greeted that announcement was so loud, and seemed to go on forever, till finally his Mom asked a question.

"How far along?" Seth had a feeling she had more to say on the matter, but wanted to talk to him on his own.

"Eight weeks." Kelsi told her. "We had our appointment for our first scan before we came here." She was waiting for them all to start shouting, or blaming her but it didn't happen.

His Dad asked the next question. "Is that why you asked her to move in with you son?"

Seth shook his head in denial. "No, I'd already thought about it, and it was something I was going to do, it's just finding out about the baby, kind of sped things up, but only by a few hours, I'd decided it was what I wanted, even before I found the test." He looked at kelsi before continuing. "Actually though, now with the baby on the way, we've decided to look around here for a new place, something bigger, we're getting it together."

This was when Kelsi was expecting the storm to hit, instead the news was greeted with silence again, looking at his parents though, she had a feeling they were going to be talking to Seth, when they got him on his own, and she had a feeling, they were not going to be nice about her when they did. Eventually though, congratulations were offered to the pair of them, and the picture of the first scan was shown to everyone, naturally they smiled over it. Kelsi was given her first hugs from his family; if they felt a little stiff and forced, she wasn't going to say anything about it. They made slightly awkward conversation for a little while longer, before his Dad drove them to the airport. He seemed to relax a little, away from Seth's Mom, and actually asked a few questions about Kelsi and her family, which the young woman answered as honestly as possible, while trying not to say very much about her own Mother.

By the time they said goodbye to him, and headed for their flight, things didn't feel quite so strained, Seth smiled and hugged his Dad, who then gave Kelsi a kiss on the cheek. He now knew that as well as travelling with Seth, she worked either in the hotel rooms, or backstage in her own office, and intended to keep on doing her job, after the baby was born, though of course, she would do a lot of her work from home once that happened. He was somewhat happier with the situation, as he left them at the airport, and headed home to talk to his wife, and fill her in a bit more, about his son's new lady.

Left alone at the airport, the couple checked in, before they wandered around for a bit, they got something to drink, killing time while waiting for their flight to be called. Finally after what seemed a long time, the announcement came that their flight was ready for boarding, so they headed to their gate and were soon settled in their seats on the plane. They had talked about how things had gone with his parents, and how they both suspected they would want to see Seth on his own for a while, to talk about everything, what was going to be said, neither of them wanted to guess at. Now they were in the air, they had to start to psyche themselves up, to tell Roman and Dean what was going on. Kelsi had to hope, that they would react in a better way than Seth's parents had seemed to, they did after all know her quite a bit better than Seth's parents had, with only a few days spent there, over the weeks they had been together, while she saw Roman and Dean most days on the road.

Two hours later, after chatting idly and listening to music, they were at McCarran International Airport, getting their bags and heading outside, where Dean and Roman were waiting for them. After some hugs, Kelsi found herself sitting next to Seth, in the back of Dean's car, as he drove them to his house.

They had barely arrived, before Dean dragged Seth and Roman out for a run, leaving Kelsi alone with Renee, who she knew slightly, but not as well as she did a few of the female wrestlers. They got talking after a few awkward minutes, and since the guys were out getting some cardio, the two of them ended up doing a work out of their own in the living room, before fixing an afternoon snack, by the time they had done that, the two of them seemed to be well into the tentative first stages of making a friendship. Still she was glad to see Seth arrive back, with the other two guys, and even though he was sweaty, she gave him a hug. Once the guys had cleaned up, and they were sitting down to have some drinks, and the snacks the two women had made, Dean and Roman started teasing the couple. Since Renee was his best friend, as well as his wife, Dean had told her how Seth and Kelsi met, and Kelsi was glad, she had not had to endure the other woman teasing her earlier.

"Okay what's up with you two?" Roman finally demanded, noticing how tense Seth and Kelsi seemed with the teasing, and how they kept glancing at each other, as if they had something on their minds.

After looking at each other for a few seconds, with Kelsi blushing, as she prayed this was going to go okay, they decided with silent looks, the time had come to tell the others their news.

It was Seth who did the talking, looking at the people he considered family, as well as some of his best friends, he found himself gripping her hand as he told them. "You know how we met right?" The question was met with grins from the other three. "Okay stupid question." He took a deep breath. "Well, since we thought we were with constructs, neither of us thought about protection, I mean a construct can't get, or get you pregnant." He gripped Kelsi's hand in his, and looked at his friends. "We told my parents our news this morning, and you guys are like my family too, so we're not announcing this publicly for a few more weeks, but we're having a baby, Kelsi is eight weeks along, we went for our first scan this morning."

Roman and Dean were as noisy with their congratulations, as Seth's family had been quiet, they slapped Seth on the back and hugged Kelsi, while Renee added her congratulations to the pair, and all three promised not to say anything at work until the couple were ready to announce it to everyone, then the photo of peanut was passed around, Roman smiling fondly, probably remembering his own picture of his daughter at that stage of his wife's pregnancy, while Dean got an odd twinkle in his eyes, that said to Seth, if not Kelsi, that he was planning something.

After that, the five of them were just hanging out and getting to know Kelsi better, as it was really the first time; that they really had to sit down, and just shoot the breeze with her, finding out more about her. They all ended up in the pool, as it was a warm day, messing about and the guys having a few drinks, while Kelsi stuck to juice and soda. By the time evening rolled around, everyone was relaxed, and rather than cook, they headed for a local restaurant and had dinner out. A few people recognised the superstars, and came over to ask for autographs, and get selfies with them. Once that was over, they managed to eat a quiet, but enjoyable dinner, and then headed back to the house.

When the cab dropped them off, they headed inside and ended up vegging out, watching some really bad television shows. Laughing and ridiculing the people on the screen, before finally they all headed off to bed, as they had to get to work in good time, and the guys wanted to hit the gym for an early morning workout. Kelsi also wanted to make an early start, since she had a lot of work to catch up on, as she had taken the day off. Since she worked at weekends a lot of the time though, her bosses were fine with her having a day off in the week if she needed it.

Once the two of them were in one of the guest bedrooms, Seth headed off to the bathroom, and had to fight Roman as to who was going to get in there first. Kelsi sat on the bed, waiting for him to come back, it seemed to take a while, she could hear the two men talking about something out in the hallway, she couldn't make out the words, but she could hear the rumble of their voices out there. Finally Seth came back into the bedroom, and a contented smile broke out on his face, seeing her sitting there in just her underwear.

"Is the bathroom free now?" She asked him, standing up and grabbing her robe, pulling it on, and wrapping it around her.

He smiled, and dropped his own robe on the floor, standing there in just his boxers. "Yeah, Roman has gone off to his lonely bed, he'll probably be on the phone with his wife by now, and Dean and Renee have their own, so you have a clear run, and can take your time, though he didn't say anything else, his face let her know what he was thinking the others might be doing, in their respective rooms."

Walking past him, she stopped to give him a quick kiss, and tasted the minty freshness, of just brushed teeth on his breath, before heading off to take care of her own needs. By the time she was done, and got back to the guest room, Seth was tucked up in the bed, his eyes lidded and sleepy. Dropping her robe on top of his, and shimmying out of her underwear, she joined him in the bed, snuggling into his arms, he dropped a kiss on her lips, she could tell he was too tired to do much more than that, in fact he was already half asleep. It had been a long day for both of them, and she was happy, to just snuggle up in his arms, and go to sleep.

The guys had a pay per view this weekend, so that's where they would be heading tomorrow, after their trip to the gym, there would be various things happening on the Saturday, and then Sunday, was the actual event itself. She knew she would not see much of him on the Saturday, she was going to be staying at the house to work, as he would be busy doing interviews and signings, as well as some other things, she had plenty of work to occupy herself with though, and if she got through all that, Renee had loaned her a book that looked pretty interesting, so she would not be bored.

As she closed her eyes she heard him sleepily mumble. "Love you."

She responded with a sleepy. "Love you." Of her own, as he pulled her even closer to him, if that were possible.

Once her eyes closed, she enjoyed the silence of the house; it was overlaid with the hum of the city outside though. Feeling safe and secure in Seth's arms, she thought about the day, it had been quite an emotional one, she decided, as she finally succumbed to her body's needs and drifted off to sleep, knowing the two of them, were entering the next stage of their lives together.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you could take a moment to leave a review they are appreciated. Till next time.**


	15. Coming Out to the World

**Okay guys here is the next chapter I hope you are going to enjoy it, its been a hell of a day so please be nice and leave me a review. My thanks to Willow Edmond and jessica619 for the reviews for the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

**Coming Out to the World**

It had now been four weeks since the pay per view in Las Vegas, where Seth had dropped the title to A J Styles. Because of that, he was not quite so busy at work, since he did not have to do the many personal appearances, which went along with being the champion. It was now also the time they had decided to tell close friends about their pregnancy, for Seth, friends also meant a few close co-workers, who they had told when they saw them. Kelsi had told Issy Skyla and Gracelyn, the good news, earlier in the day, when she called Issy, and her three friends seemed happy for them. They had also decided, now was the time they were going to go public with their relationship, not the fact that Kelsi was expecting his baby though, they decided for everyone else, they would let the pregnancy come out on its own.

On the legal font, Francesca was busy arguing back and forth, with the lawyers for Fantasy Incorporated. The company had admitted liability for the mix up, and admitted it was down to negligence on the part of company employee's, and that they were in breach of the confidentiality clause, due to that. They were arguing about the pregnancy though, and the monetary value which could be attributed to what had happened. Armed with the doctor's reports, the dates, everything had happened, the fact that Seth and Kelsi had not known each other, before their first meeting in the fantasy suite, and the fact that they had, had unprotected sex there. Francesca argued the point that Kelsi's pregnancy would not have happened, if not for them being in that suite together in the first place. The bottom line was, though she was making headway, Francesca thought it was going to be a while yet, before things were worked out, the way she was expecting them to.

The lawsuit was a stress they didn't really need at this time, but because they weren't actively involved with the process, things were a lot better than they could have been. Since Francesca was Seth's lawyer, while also representing Kelsi, since it was a joint action on their part, he was dealing with most of it, since he was paying any bills, though Kelsi did insist in giving him money each month towards the costs, something that while he did not expect her to pay, since they were expecting the company to reimburse them for their costs, he found it reassuring that she did not expect him to pay everything up front, and endearing all at the same time.

He had also spent most of his next day off, following their announcement, at his parents' house without Kelsi, explaining things to them about the relationship, and that she was prepared to put as much into it as he was, both emotionally and financially. By the time the several hour long question and answer session, was completed, they were prepared to give her a chance, or at least to meet her half way. That decision, ended up with Seth suggesting they all go out to dinner together, so they could begin to get to know her better.

Returning home, he told Kelsi what he had done, only to find her looking at house listings on line, with a pad and pen, working out costs, and if they could afford any of the houses she liked. Luckily for her, her firm was family friendly, and she would have no problem with her job, she would take some maternity leave, and then pick things up again after that. In fact, jobs like hers had been created, partially with working mothers in mind, enabling them to work mostly flexible hours, while caring for a child or children. Whilst on maternity leave, she would still be able to keep up with social media trends, and see how the advertising which her teams would be doing, was being publicly received, so when she returned to full time work, she could hit the ground running, and take up where she had left off.

Once Seth told her they were going out to dinner with his family, Kelsi left him in the living room, while she went to put on something a little dressier, and to freshen up her makeup. Deciding not to drive to the restaurant, he rang to book a cab, and then changed into a shirt and pants, so he looked a little more presentable as well.

To say Kelsi was nervous was putting it mildly, she had the feeling his family were not been best pleased, about the news that she was expecting Seth's baby, and learning they were now planning on getting a house together, probably went down like a lead balloon. They had been nice enough to her, when Seth had introduced her as his new girlfriend, but a little distant, however things were moving a lot faster than normal, and part of her didn't blame them for being a little suspicious of her. Still, she was determined to do her best to get on well with his family if she could, and prove to them, that she was in this relationship because she loved Seth, and wanted to make a life with him, one where they were equal partners, not one where she was in it for what she could get, expecting a free ride.

When they got into the cab, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance, before they headed to the restaurant, he hoped things were going to go well this evening, and that his family would accept her for the person he knew she was, and not the person they thought she might be. Deciding to try and keep her mind off things, he began asking her about the properties she had been looking at earlier. Glad to be able to think about something other than the upcoming meal, she was happy to tell him about what she had found. Several houses had certain aspects to them that she liked, and thought he would too, but none had everything she felt they wanted. They discussed what aspects they wanted their future home to have, as the cab drew ever closer to the restaurant. They both wanted a big yard, at least four bedrooms, an en-suite for the master bedroom, as well as at least one more bathroom. Seth wanted a home gym, while Kelsi wanted a pool; they both wanted a front room as well as a dining room and a home office at least. They were agreed that the rooms needed to be large and have plenty of space in them. Nothing that she had seen so far, had everything they wanted, and by the time they got to the restaurant, the pair had decided, they were going to look for a piece of land, and have their dream house designed for them.

Once they were in the restaurant, Seth, looked round for his parents, and seeing they weren't there yet, left Kelsi sitting at their table, while he waited for them by the door. When they arrived, he escorted them over to where she was waiting for them, sipping a glass of water. While the meal started off a little strained, gradually everyone relaxed, and they began getting to know each other, talking about various subjects and things that interested them.

By the end of the meal, Seth was relieved to see that his family and Kelsi seemed to be getting on well, what seemed to seal the deal though, was when he asked for the bill, and was told by the matradee it had already been paid, the man then preceded to return Kelsi's card to her. She had given it to the waiter, while Seth was waiting for his family, and told him she was paying the bill.

Once they were outside and hailing cabs for their rides home, Kelsi was hugged several times, and kissed on a cheeks a few times as well. It had been a happy couple who sat in the back of the cab on the way back to the house.

Now they were backstage at RAW, wondering how they were going to do things, as it happened though most people backstage knew they were dating, even if it had been kept quiet. In the end, they took some pictures of themselves together, and looked through them to find the best ones, which they posted online, along with silly little tags, which said they were together. They had managed to get her social media accounts verified, and when the pictures hit the internet early in the afternoon, she was shocked at how her followers, suddenly shot up.

Bumping into Dean and Renee, as they headed off to where her office was today, they both heeded the warning, that it was probably best to leave the comments that were left, for the most part unread, as some of Seth's fans were going to be giving her a lot of heat, and some of them, as the other couple knew from experience, could be nasty.

Once Seth had left her, to go off and do his own work related things, Kelsi did check her twitter feed and wished she hadn't, there were some nasty comments there, however she also noted there were some which defended her, and her relationship with Seth, which was kind of weird, but in a good way. There were also DM's from Issy, Skyla and Gracelyn, which made her laugh, and snap a selfie in her temporary office posting it to instagram.

While there was a downside of letting the world know of their relationship, in the shape of negative reactions from Seth's fans, there was also fallout from another direction, since she was around most of the time, some of the writers wanted to use her for some of Seth's promos, and pitched the idea to Vince, of having her threatened by guys who had a problem with him, one of them even wanted to have her attacked by one of the other wrestlers. Seth of course nixed that, without telling them exactly why he wasn't happy about her doing it. So it wasn't too much later, that Stephanie and Hunter turned up at Kelsi's office, and began pitching the idea to her.

Listening for a few moments and realising what was going on, Kelsi had to stop them mid flow. "Seth didn't tell you did he?" She questioned Hunter, earning herself a glare from Stephanie, for stopping him, as he was pitching the idea to her.

"Tell us what?" Hunter asked, floundering a little as he was interrupted from what he was going to say.

Blushing, Kelsi swallowed, and took a deep breath before saying. "I'm pregnant."

You could have heard a pin drop for a few moments, and Stephanie sat down rather quickly, if it had been a cartoon, you would have heard the glass breaking noise, which comes when plans are shattered. Hunter looked at her, opened his mouth closed it again, and then looked at his wife, who was recovering faster than he was.

"Congratulations, how far along are you?" Stephanie was smiling one of those fake smiles for a moment, and then it became real, as the fact that it was good news for Seth and Kelsi, and something they wanted, occurred to her.

Smiling back at the genuine smile, she was getting from Seth's boss she replied. "Twelve weeks."

"Well congratulations." Hunter knew he was going to have to tell his Father-in-law, the news,] that the promos had been well and truly nixed. There was no way they could put Kelsi in harm's way now, in any shape or form, they had thought she might be easier to persuade to do the promos for them, than Seth, but it was obvious he had a very valid reason for saying no. The writers would have to come up with something else for him now. Without another word, he headed out of the door, leaving Stephanie to talk to the other woman.

With the two of them sitting there chatting babies, Stephanie questioned Kelsi as to what their plans were, if she was going to keep travelling with Seth, and if she was still up to doing the extra work, which was involved in helping the WWE out with social media, also if she still wanted to watch the shows from ringside, or would rather remain backstage?

By the time they had hammered everything out, as well as talking about the kind of thing Stephanie had experienced in her own pregnancies, a good chunk of time had passed. Stephanie also asked questions about her girlfriends, and which of the female superstars she had made friends with. Though Kelsi didn't know it, Stephanie was already thinking about a baby shower, although it wouldn't happen for another four or five months, with everyone's schedule, and getting her friends to wherever the show was going to be, things would take a lot of planning, and in the other woman's opinion, it was never too early to sketch out some ideas.

By the time Stephanie remembered she had things she was supposed to be doing, other than chatting about babies and pregnancy, to the other woman and headed off to do her own thing. A really large amount of time had gone by, and Kelsi found she was way behind on her own work, so she had to knuckle down and get back to it.

When Seth turned up to take her to catering for a snack, and to catch her up a little about what had been going on with him, and the promos he was now doing, she had caught up a bit. Deciding she really could do with a little break, she locked up her office, and allowed him to drag her off to catering for food and something to drink.

Now they were official, several people who had ignored her before, came over to talk to them, and introduce themselves to Kelsi, however they did overhear one of the writers, who didn't realise they were there, call her a stuck up bitch. It was unfortunate for him that Dean was also there, and heard it too, getting to the guy first, before Seth could say anything.

"What did you say about my friend's girl, my wife's friend?" He growled in the writer's ear, making him jump several inches into the air in shock, before he turned around to face the angry wrestler. "She has no idea how to safely take a bump, and why should she have to, she isn't a wrestler, Renee wouldn't want to do it, and you wouldn't call her a bitch now would you?"

The writer gulped, and then gulped again, seeing an equally angry Seth, over a very angry Dean's shoulder. "I apologise okay." He began looking anywhere but at the two wrestlers. "It was just such a sweet idea and Vince loved it, he was all for it, thought it was a classic heel move." He took a step back away from Dean, and bumped into someone else, someone who just happened to be Nattie.

"I think you should apologise directly to Ms Tate, before I show you how easy taking a bump is." She told him, glaring at him as well. "Ms Tate is a Social media adviser, who helps quite a few of us sell ourselves a lot better on that platform, you should have put the idea to her and Seth first, rather than just going ahead and doing a promo using her, she's not a wrestler."

The writer looked at Kelsi, while beginning to edge away from all of them. "I apologise Ms Tate, I just thought you would want to help Seth with an angle for a feud that was all." With that he practically ran from catering, and back to the writer's offices, wishing he had never pitched the idea of her being in a promo for Seth in the first place.

Back in catering meanwhile, Kelsi tried not to show her embarrassment, while expressing her gratitude to the wrestlers for standing up for her, she was also very grateful that Dean had not blurted out, just why she didn't want to do anything that could hurt her, or peanut. She and Seth would prefer to keep the baby under wraps a while longer, apart from closer friends at least, until she started showing, though she made up her mind to let Nattie, and a few others in on the secret, as well as the friends Seth had already told.

Now that the minor drama was over, everyone got back to whatever it was they had been doing, before Dean made his feelings known, Natalia stayed to chat to them for a few minutes, before heading off to film for Total Diva's, Dean gave an exaggerated shudder as she said that name, and ducked his head, making Seth laugh and Kelsi smile, knowing how little he had enjoyed being on the show.

The three of them, were soon joined by Renee and Roman, and the five of them sat chatting for a while, before Renee headed off to a meeting, Roman headed out to the ring, while Seth escorted Kelsi back to her office, before heading off to the ring himself. He had a tag team match with A J Styles that evening, and at the end of the match, that they would win, they would turn on each other, setting up a feud which would continue to the next pay per view, where A J would defend the title, losing to Seth via a disqualification, which meant that he would retain the Universal Championship. It was intended that he would keep it till the following pay per view, where he would lose it to Baron Corbin, who would attack Seth backstage, and take his place in the match.

From there, Seth and Roman would begin a feud with Baron and Drew McIntyre, before Drew turned on Baron, after a few weeks, setting up for a fatal four way for the title, at the following pay per view, which would see Seth and Baron knock each other out, leaving Drew to win the title from Baron, by pinning Roman, after using a claymore kick on him. Of course things could change on a whim of the bosses, but for now, those were the plans.

Getting on with her work, Kelsi was debating with herself, if she should go to ringside to watch the match or not, finally after some thought; she decided that she had caught up with her work enough, to watch Seth in action from her normal spot. So when he came to see if she was going to be out there, she put her things away, and walked out to her seat with him. He left her there, after they exchanged a lingering kiss, and headed to the back, so he could go over the match with A J, one last time.

As the show started, and the first match began, Kelsi found herself on camera wither she liked it or not, she and Seth had come out to the world, and even if they could not use her in a promo, the WWE were not above pointing out to everyone, that Seth's girlfriend was at ring side, to cheer him on. A few of the people around her, asked a few questions, or tried to talk to her, and she found the show passed quite quickly, till Seth came out, then all she wanted to do was watch him, and make sure he was all right. By the time Seth and A J began attacking each other, she was already heading to the back, wanting to avoid the crush, which would come about with people leaving the arena after the dark match. Security let her through to the back stage area, and she was able to meet Seth as he came through gorilla. Even though he was sweaty and a little sore, he gave her a quick kiss, before heading off to grab a quick shower. While he did that she went to get her things from her office, he would bring his with him, after getting cleaned up.

They were heading to the next city with Roman, in their rental, and since it was over a two hour drive, they had decided to stop off for something to eat, halfway through the journey. Once the two men were showered and comfortable, or as comfortable as they could be, with their various bumps and bruises, till the balms they had used took effect, they headed to their car. Seth was driving; while Kelsi claimed the passenger seat, leaving Roman to happily claim the back seat, and stretch himself out, before dozing off. With their friend sleeping, the young couple began talking about the possibility of finding a piece of land, close enough to his parents, for Seth to be comfortable, but not too close, so that they felt like they were in each other's pockets. They wanted a good sized area, so they could build a nice house, and have a good sized yard around it, with maybe a high fence, disguised by trees and shrubs, and some nice smelling, and looking plants. They were both thinking of landscaped gardens, and lush green lawns, where their children could play safely and happily, with maybe a fish pond and a sand pit, a swing set, and maybe later, a play house and jungle gym, and if Seth had his way a backyard ring.

By the time they reached the dinner they had decided to stop at, the couple had decided on a few things they wanted to do for the garden. Kelsi also suggested, that rather than have an outdoor pool, which would be too cold in the winter months, or an indoor pool, which might be too hot in the summer, that they have the best of both worlds, and have the pool in a room which had retractable walls, so that in the summer, they would have easy access to the yard from it, while in the winter the cold would be kept out, and they could have it heated if they wished. She had liked the pictures she had seen, with the glass panel walls, which would fold back, it also meant they could have seats around the pool, and just chill out and relax. They decided not to have the classic rectangular shaped pool, but rather try and get a custom shaped one; they were intending to look at various pictures on line, to get some more concrete ideas. Though Seth had to admit, he was leaning towards the idea of rocks with a waterfall, and some nice plants along part of one side, he had seen some pictures previously, and had quite liked them.

Seth parked the car outside the dinner, and they woke Roman up, so they could head in to get some food, thankfully it was fairly quiet, and they were able to eat in peace, before getting back on the road again. Roman was a bit more awake now, and busy on his phone doing things. Kelsi heard her phone beeping, as it had been doing quite a bit all evening, she was a bit scared to look at it, after some of the comments she had read earlier, finally though she pulled it out and realised she had a lot of social media notifications. She suddenly felt kind of overwhelmed, as she realised total strangers were going to be offering opinions and comments, both to, and about her. She wondered about opening it up, and taking a look at what was going on, finally though, she decided to wait till they were in the hotel, and ask Seth to look at it with her.

Roman put his phone away after a little while, and the three of them chatted for the rest of the ride. Once they reached the hotel they thankfully checked in, and after bidding Roman good night, headed up to their room, where and collapsed on the bed for a few minutes, before unpacking what they wanted for the morning, and then deciding to veg out in front of the television for a while. Seth stole her phone, so he could check what was going on, on her facebook, twitter and Instagram, for the most part so far, people were not being too judgemental, but he had to wonder how long that would last, and if she would start getting heat from the fans. When he gave her back her phone, she decided not to look, and they just put some stupid film on, that they both ended up laughing at. Eventually once they had wound down, they visited the bathroom, for their evening ablutions. After which they crawled into bed, and made love slowly and tenderly to each other, before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone knows they are a couple and they are looking at designing their own house. Reviews are gratefully received. Till next time.**


	16. Peanut is a baby

My thanks go out to everyone who is reading this story I hope you are enjoying it and thank you for sticking with me.

Special thanks to Willow Edmond and jessica619 for the reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

**Peanut is a Baby**

Lying in bed snuggled with Seth; Kelsi felt a flush of excitement run through her. Today was the day they were going for their second scan, and they would finally be able to see their little peanut again. Today they would hopefully be able to make out arms, legs, head and body. Though Seth was still asleep, she knew what he would do, when he woke up fully, he'd scoot down the bed, and lay his head close to her stomach and proceed to talk to their little peanut. He'd say good morning to the baby, say it was Daddy, and that he and Mommy loved their little peanut, after that he would just say whatever he thought of, which the baby might like to hear, or he thought it needed to know. He insisted he wanted peanut to know the sound of his voice, and she thought it was so cute, that he wanted their baby to know him, before it came into the world. What he might do after that depended on where they were, and where they had to be. Hearing the change in his breathing, she knew he was starting to wake up, so it wouldn't be long now, till the morning chat between Father and child.

She smiled, as he opened his eyes, gave her a quick kiss and then did exactly as she had expected he would, wriggling down the bed, he laid his head by her stomach, and talked to peanut for a while. Today he told the baby, that Mommy and Daddy would be seeing him or her later on, as they were going to go for their second scan, and he explained to peanut what was going to be happening. As he began to run his hands over her stomach, she felt a strange feeling, like butterflies fluttering around inside her. However, as what was also on his mind as well as talking to the baby became apparent, she forgot about it again and eagerly responded to him, so that soon they were making love, gazing tenderly into each other's eyes and whispering words of endearment to each other.

Once they were done, and for the moment at least satisfied, they lay there for a few minutes cuddling, before heading for the bathroom, and their morning shower. After that it was downstairs for breakfast. His parents called while they were eating, to wish them luck, remind Kelsi to drink plenty, and tell them both they hoped everything went well with the scan.

Finally though, they were done with their breakfast, and knew it was time to head to the doctor's office for the scan. Handing her a bottle of water, to sip on during the trip, Seth got the car out of the garage, and soon they were on the road to see the doctor, and get another look at their peanut.

Sitting in the waiting room after they had checked in, Kelsi felt like her bladder was going to explode, due to all the liquid in it; however she didn't dare to go to the bathroom for some relief, as she needed a full balder for the scan. Seth telling her to drink some more, didn't help in the least, as she squirmed around slightly in the chair, trying to get comfortable. She had to struggle to keep her temper, and not to snap at him, when he urged more water on her, knowing he was only trying to help, and wanted things to go well today, since he was as excited about seeing his son or daughter as she was. Sitting there waiting to go in though, seemed to be the longest few minutes of her life, the need to pee was getting worse and worse, and she now had the feeling that her kidneys were about to explode from the pressure .

She knew this exam was going to be a lot longer than the previous one, and was not looking forward to feeling like this, for that amount of time. They had discussed if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, and ultimately had decided they wanted to be surprised, so had to remember to tell doctor Flores and the nurse, that they didn't want to know what they were having. After they had been waiting for what felt like forever to Kelsi, but was in reality only a couple of minutes, her name was called and they, thankfully on her part, went into the office.

Kelsi had to lie on the table and expose her stomach, so the doctor could apply a generous amount of gel, to allow the probe to move smoothly over her skin, before proceeding to look for peanut. Once the picture of their baby was visible on the screen, it was suddenly worth the full bladder and discomfort it caused, Seth gripped her hand in his, gazing in something akin to wonder, with a goofy grin on his face, at his unborn child. Doctor Flores pointed out some things to them, and they could make out the various body parts, once they knew what they were looking at. Several different measurements were taken, and they were reassured that everything was fine. Peanut was modest though, and the doctor told them with the way the baby was lying, it meant the sex was not discernable, obviously the baby agreed with their decision and was keeping its sex a secret, just in case. Several pictures were printed off for them, one each for them, another for Seth's parents, surprisingly Renee had requested a picture of Dean's niece of nephew, and privately Seth wondered if it was for her, or actually for Dean himself. Another was printed out for Kelsi's Mother, though the woman did not know about the baby yet, she wanted to have a picture for her, just in case she did turn up, or get in contact with them, so that she could not say she was not being included in things, which she would probably do if at all possible. Kelsi had tried to phone her, but either the woman had her phone turned off, or had changed her number, and not told anyone. They were going to have to wait for her to get in touch with them at some point, hopefully before the baby was born, or else Kelsi was sure, that would be something else that she had done wrong, even though she had tried to contact the woman who gave birth to her, and it wasn't her fault her Mother had made herself unavailable, she was sure somehow in her Mother's mind at least it would be Kelsi's fault, that she didn't know about her grandchild. A picture was also needed for Francesca, so she could add it to the paperwork for their case, along with the confirmation of the time of conception. There was one last one, which was to show to people, which would probably end up getting damaged in some way, as it passed through multiple hands.

When she was finally allowed off the table, Kelsi shot off to the bathroom, and gave a heartfelt sigh of relief, as she was finally able to empty her bladder. When she came out, she was wondering if she had swapped bladders with an elephant, since she had been going for so long. Seth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he looked so happy it made her heart jump, and the love she felt for him seemed to fill her up. No matter the strange way this relationship had started, they were both blissfully happy about the fact that they were together, and having this baby. Heading back to the car hand in hand, they made plans for the rest of the day. Doctor Flores was pleased with Kelsi's health and weight, she was gaining weight, but not carrying too much, and her exercise was pronounced as just right, though she did receive the warning, that she would need to slow it down a little in a few weeks, as she became more tired, and found the exercise she would normally take, harder to do, and more exhausting.

Renee had introduced her to yoga, and the pair of them had done some together, when they were on the road. Though nothing had actually been said about it, the men were pleased with the way their women were bonding. Not that they would dare to call them their women, where Kelsi or Renee could hear. Though Roman's wife Gelila did talk to them every now and again; there was not the closeness there, maybe because she did not travel with them very often, it was something that would probably develop over time however, given how close the three men were.

Once they were in the car they headed to see his parents, whom Kelsi as well as Seth, were leaning on for support through this. Now that they had all got to know each other better, and accept Seth's choice, Kelsi was beginning to feel like they were her family as well. She and his Mom were swapping recipes, mainly Seth's favourite foods; she was also getting baby tips from the older woman, which she really appreciated. She was sure her own Mother wouldn't be prepared do that with her, even if she did know about Peanut. As it became apparent that Kelsi adored her son, Seth's Mom had warmed up to her, and seeing she was not in the relationship for what she could get, or trying to trap him, helped the relationship develop. In fact she was actively encouraging Kelsi to call her Mom as well, which made the couple very happy, though naturally for different reasons.

The first pictures of the baby, were greeted with excitement and delight, so much so, that they ended up staying to eat brunch with his excited Mother, who was delighted that they got her a picture of her grandchild, When they eventually left, it was with tubs of food for their dinner, which Kelsi was really grateful for, as they had a busy day planned.

From his family's home, they headed for the realtors, the pair had found a piece of land they liked, at what they considered an ideal distance from his parent's house, and were in the process of purchasing it. They were also discussing putting Seth's property on the market, though that would still be some time away, it never hurt to see how things stood in that area, and know what to expect.

They were now a few weeks into the land purchase, a process which they expected to take about three months, so they still had a good way to go. One good point about the land they were looking to make theirs was, that it had all the necessary permits for residential building. It did mean it would cost more than if the permits had not been obtained, but it would also save them time in the long run, and they felt the extra cost was worth it.

The realtor was also prepared to show Seth's house, and handle the sale, once they were ready to make the move, putting it on the market. The fact that it was his house would increase the value to certain buyers, and obviously there were some fans who would want to see the house Seth Rollins lived in, and snoop around a bit. Still there would also be genuine buyers who were also fans, and the realtor was expecting to get a good price for the property, when it finally went on the market.

The pair of them had and agreed to pay the asking price for the land, rather than making an offer, which was in turn making things proceed much faster, since they were not in a bidding war, with other interested parties. The seller had already accepted their offer, and now it was just a question of making sure the T's were crossed and the I's were dotted. Or as Kelsi put it, paying someone else a good chunk of change to make sure everything was done properly, since they needed everything done correctly, which meant the solicitors again, not Francesca as it was not her field of expertise, but someone else from the same firm.

From the realtors, they headed to the architect's office, to see the blueprints that were being drawn up for their house. So far they were leaning towards a two storey house, with two or possibly three rooms, in the attic space. The first level would be a family room, living room, home office, game room, dining room and kitchen with a breakfast nook off it, a mud room, along with a small wet room, for washing off after using the pool, also a deck off the breakfast nook. Then there would be the swimming pool itself, in a conservatory like set up, which would have the retractable front and side glass panels that Kelsi thought would be such a good idea. It would be off the kitchen and dining room, with the exit, entrance in the kitchen, so there would be no worry about any damage to carpets, from the chemicals in the pool, as they headed to the wet room. The pool itself was also being carefully designed, with the desired waterfall, and rocky outcrop, as well as plants, the area around the pool would be designed to blend into the deck, and then lead out into the backyard, which they were going to have designed by a landscaper. There would be a large garage as well, which would be separated from the house and to the side, though not close enough to impact on daylight coming in through the windows, ideally being set on the living room side of the house, and doubling as a home gym and storage area, set to the front of the yard, which would wrap around the house. They were going to have the garden landscaped, and some mature plants put in, as well as the trees and shrubs that would hide the high fence, which they were planning to have erected around the entire area.

The rooms on the second story would be slightly smaller, than the large open and airy rooms downstairs, since they wanted several bedrooms, after talking it over, they had decided on six, both of them agreed that for the six bedrooms, they wanted three with en-suites as well as another two bathrooms, that would be separate from any bedrooms. Kelsi wanted a wide, sweeping, spiral staircase, like ones you would see in old houses, or period movies, since the house would be big enough to carry it off, Seth was happy to go along with that idea, which secretly appealed to him too, even if he did tease her about wanting to be some sort of romance heroine, walking down that impressive structure. He even offered to buy her a period gown, thankfully she was able to laugh at his good natured teasing, and tell him she would think about it rather than have her hormones make her explode at him over it.

The attic would be a couple of rooms, with windows looking out on either side of the house, for now they would just be a couple of rooms with no specific purpose, though that might change to three in the final draft. They could be designated for some purpose at a later date; right now they would be additional space. Maybe extra bedrooms, as their family and their friend's families increased, or relaxation areas at some point, they were sure the space would be used for some varying purpose or another as time went by.

Though they had not openly talked about it, they were both hoping that the payout, which they were going to get from Fantasy Incorporated, was going to help pay for it all. They weren't being greedy in regards to the eventual sum, but they knew they were likely to get a sizeable amount from the company, it was just they weren't sure how much it was going to eventually be. Right now, Francesca was in discussion with the company's lawyers in the five zero area for each of them, which was allowing them to consider options, they would not have had otherwise, and to hopefully they would be able to quickly settle the mortgage, they were looking at right now.

It was wonderful to see the designs for the house coming to life, and the two of them, along with his family were looking for builders in the area, who they could contract to do the job. They had already seen a landscape gardener, whose work they both liked, and had a tentative agreement with the company, for their new property. So long as there were no complications along the way, the pair figured they were looking at something in the region of a year, for everything to go through, and the main part of the build to be completed. The two of them were getting really excited about it all, the thought of having a real family home for the three of them, was something that appealed to both Seth and Kelsi, and designing it from the ground up, meant they could have everything they wanted, and maybe a few extras too.

As Kelsi intended to continue working, Seth decided, after talking to Dean, that they should have someone come in to clean and tidy a couple times a week, though Kelsi was fighting him a bit on that, feeling that looking after their home was part and parcel of being with him, especially since they were hardly ever there. However since Dean, Renee and Roman were on team Seth, he was pretty sure he was going to win that one; even his family agreed it was a good idea, especially as Seth was hoping Kelsi and the baby would travel with him every now and then, when peanut was old enough to go on the road. They were both agreed on a gardener, and someone to maintain the pool, those were a must, since neither of them would have the time, or expertise to maintain them, as the gardening especially would be a lot of work.

Once they were done with their errands for the morning and early afternoon, they headed for home and a quick snack, before taking a trip to the gym. It was while she was exercising, that Kelsi felt a flicker of movement, and realised she could feel their baby wriggling inside her. She stopped her exercising, causing Seth to look over at her in concern. However the smile on her face, and the way she ran her hand over her stomach, a look of wonder replacing the smile, told him there was nothing to worry about. Since there were other people working out, and he did not want to draw attention to them, he did not go over to see what had happened, but carried on working out, and after a minute or so, she continued with her own routine.

Once they had both finished with their work outs, he joined her, grabbing up her bag, as they headed out to the car, and for home. "What was it?" He asked her, as they sat there in the vehicle.

She gave him a radiant smile, and pulled his hand to her stomach, before replying to him. "I know you won't feel anything yet, but I felt the baby move for the first time today."

His smile matched hers, and he leaned in to give her a long loving kiss, life seemed very good right now, and they were both happy, in love, and ready to bring their baby into a loving family. His hand stayed resting on her belly, all through the kiss, and he longed to be able to feel the movement of their child under his hand. He knew it would take a while longer, but one day in the next few weeks, he would feel his son or daughter, moving under her skin, when he placed his hand here, and he couldn't wait for that contact with their baby.

Once their lips parted, he put the car in gear, and they headed for home, content and happy. They were going to relax for the rest of the day before heading off again the following morning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time.**


End file.
